Nevermore
by OrionPrincess
Summary: **Completed** The death of an important member of the SGC leads to drastic consequences for all.
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

TITLE: Nevermore  
  
AUTHOR: Ynette  
  
DATE: August 12, 2002  
  
CATEGORY: AU, Action/Adventure, Drama  
  
SPOILERS: Shades of Grey and Crystal Skull.  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL INFO: The story takes its AU twist towards the end of the fourth season  
  
RATING: PG-13, with one scene that might call for an R rating. I'll label that when it comes.  
  
STATUS: Complete.  
  
WARNINGS: Some violence, some language.  
  
SUMMARY: The death of an important member of the SGC leads to drastic changes for all.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/ Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a future story, which means that it has to be AU. You've been warned... G Many thanks go to my beta, Katherine, for catching the inconsistencies I was way too tired to catch myself. The final revision was done just today, so any and all mistakes are mine alone. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
  
And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor Shall be lifted- nevermore!  
  
Excerpt from The Raven, written by Edgar Alan Poe  
  
  
  
Prologue: The Beginning of the End  
  
He desperately fought for consciousness, knowing that it was important to be awake. He didn't know why, he just knew it mattered. With great effort, he managed to pry open first one eye and then the other, and found himself starting at the legs of an antique coffee table. There was a porcelain doll sitting on the floor by the wall opposite him, staring at him as if she knew something he didn't. He frowned and turned his head slightly, wincing as a sharp pain invaded his skull. He closed his eyes until the pain became bearable.  
  
"What a headache," he muttered and slowly opened his eyes again. He couldn't remember what had happened to give him such a headache, though. It felt almost like the headache associated with a hangover, but he knew he hadn't been drinking.  
  
He brought a hand up to touch his throbbing head, but snatched it quickly away when he realized that there was something wet on it. He moved the hand close to his eyes and examined it. He gasped and quickly sat up beside the coffee table when he realized that the sticky wetness on his hand was blood. He brought his other hand up to his face and saw that it, too, was covered in blood. Whatever was wrong with him, it certainly wasn't a hangover.  
  
He looked up from his hands to study his surroundings, confusion and fear both fighting for supremacy in his mind. He found himself in a well- decorated, cozy living room. It was the middle of the afternoon and the light from the sun accented the gold, brown and cream colors of the comfortable sofas and throw pillows scattered throughout. The light also served to bring to life the multitude of pictures that adorned the walls, and every other available surface, of the living room. The various pictures depicted a young and happy couple, two little girls at various states of childhood, and a distinguished looking older man in a military uniform. For a moment, he couldn't remember where he was or what he was doing there, but as soon as he saw the pictures, he remembered.  
  
He got up, careful not to touch anything in the living room. He didn't want to get his blood on the beautiful sofas, so he kept his hands close to himself at all times. He did a quick check of his body to see if he could identify the source of the blood, but other than the headache, there was nothing wrong with him. Nothing that was bleeding, at least. He frowned, but continued to walk the perimeter of the living room.  
  
When he reached the area behind the desk that was situated in front of the bay windows, he stopped dead in his tracks. On the floor, in front of the desk, was the edge of a puddle. A stray ray of sunshine reached through the window and fell on the puddle, illuminating the brownish liquid and making it look like the bright red it was supposed to be, leaving no doubt about what he was looking at . He followed the puddle until he found the source of the blood and found himself looking at an older, bald man. The man was lying on his back, his face battered, his navy blue slacks and white, cotton shirt saturated with blood.  
  
Immediately, he made his way over to the fallen man, careful not to step in the puddle of blood. There was no doubt in his mind about who the man on the floor was, which made his heart beat faster with fear and apprehension. He kneeled beside the man and reached down to the throat, hoping to find a pulse. After a few seconds and several tries, he realized that there wasn't going to be one. He looked around for a possible intruder, but found no signs of forced entry. He did find something else, though. There, beside the fallen man, was a heavy, metal vase. It was covered in blood and what looked like hand prints. It was as if someone had gripped the vase and used it to strike something. With a growing sense of horror, he returned his gaze to the battered body of the man on the floor and knew what had killed him. His gaze traveled away from the man and landed on his hands, which were resting on his lap. He flexed his fingers, the blood staining them shimmering in the sun.  
  
"No. Oh, God, no." he whispered.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened before he had woken up, but everything was a blank. He couldn't remember what he'd come to the house to do, or what he and the man had been talking about. Something had happened, and he had to find out what it was. He looked around desperately, but didn't see or hear anyone else in the house.  
  
He spotted a pristine, white telephone on one of the antique end tables and immediately dialed the police, knowing for sure that they'd get to the bottom of whatever had happened. They had to, because whoever had committed the murder had to be caught and brought to justice.  
  
He waited by the phone until he heard the wail of the police sirens outside of the house. When the police arrived, they entered the house quickly, and he got up to meet them.  
  
  
  
He was about to say something to the officer in front of him, when he saw the man take out his gun and point it at him.  
  
"Hold it right there. Put your hands up, behind your head."  
  
The two officers who followed saw the scene and immediately drew and pointed their own guns at him.  
  
He complied with the officer's wishes, simply because he didn't want to get shot. They hadn't given him a chance to say anything, but he was sure that they'd be willing to listen to him once he explained what he'd seen. He saw a few more officers enter the house and make their way towards the body.  
  
"What happened here?" the first officer asked.  
  
"He's dead. I found him like that and called the police," he replied, his voice shaking slightly. He turned to walk over to where the man lay, when the officer's voice stopped him.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, mister. Now tell us, what happened? What did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything. I found him like that, I told you," he said, his voice raised a bit.  
  
The officer's attention was drawn towards the body by another officer. He left for a minute, and then returned to address him.  
  
"Show me your hands."  
  
He frowned at the request, but held out his hands.  
  
"You sick, son of a bitch. Cuff him," the officer said.  
  
"What?" he asked, his voice betraying the apprehension and confusion he was feeling. Suddenly, understanding dawned on him as he saw the look on the officer's face. "You think I did this, don't you? You think I killed him?"  
  
Two officers grabbed him and cuffed him, and then proceeded to drag him unceremoniously through the living room. One officer read him his rights, but he hardly listened to the man. His attention was drawn to the mirror on the wall next to the fireplace and he dug in his heels to stop the police officer from dragging him outside. Instead, he focused on the mirror, which currently showed his reflection. The rumpled, blue shirt he'd been wearing had blood splattered all over it. The khaki pants weren't much better. They sported wide blood stains about the knees and lower legs. His hair was messy and his face was covered in bruises and scratches. The officer's reactions to him made sense now, as did the way they'd been questioning him. "I don't know what happened, but I didn't do it. You have to believe me. I didn't kill him!"  
  
**~~**  
  
"Whoa! Hey, Hacker, wake up! You're going to wake up the entire cell block if you keep this up!" JT shook the man's broad shoulders, knowing that the guards didn't take kindly to early morning interruptions. Today was a very important day for his cellmate and JT didn't want anything spoiling it.  
  
Hacker slowly opened his eyes and wearily looked up at his cellmate.  
  
"You having that dream again?  
  
There was no need to specify what dream he meant.  
  
"Yeah. I guess it's not surprising, considering what's coming up," Hacker answered as he shakily sat up and ran a hand through his short-cropped hair. He wiped the sweat off his face with his thin shirt then allowed himself to meet JT's eyes.  
  
The two men had been cellmates for most of Hacker's stay in prison and had developed a grudging respect for one another. JT was much older than Hacker, but they managed to get along well and kept each other out of trouble when necessary. They watched each other's backs, which in their world could mean the difference between life or death. Hacker spent half of his free time working out, keeping in shape. He was tall, about six feet, and well built. He could hold his own in a fight, though he generally preferred not to involve himself in the petty fights that broke out in prison.  
  
Hacker spent the remainder of his time in front of a computer, hence his name. The man was a computer whiz and could crack pretty much any security system. JT had asked Hacker if he'd always been able to do that with computers, but Hacker had simply said that he'd taken up computers after he'd been in prison for a year with too much time on his hands. The man was brilliant to begin with, and JT had no doubt that Hacker had quickly picked up his new hobby. Because of this new hobby, the general prison population generally left him alone. If any of them ever had a relative on the outside with problems that could be fixed through a computer, they went to Hacker. Hacker would take care of traffic violations and other such things for the inmates, and in exchange, the inmates would mind their own business and leave Hacker to mind his. It was a strange compromise, but it worked.  
  
"Today is the big day, isn't it, your parole hearing, right?"  
  
Hacker shrugged. "I'd hardly consider it a big day. I'm sure that it won't be different from any of my other parole hearings. The son of a bitch Air Force officer always shows up and dissuades the board from granting me parole and the equally useless attorney the state assigned for me is too ignorant to do anything about it. So I wouldn't hold my breath."  
  
JT took a seat on the bunk besides Hacker. He'd been through this a few times before and wished that for once, Hacker got a way out. He knew that the man hadn't belonged in prison to begin with and had done what he could to survive his time there. He didn't know why, but JT didn't think that Hacker had always been the hard-ass he was now. That personality seemed wrong, somehow. That assessment always made JT wonder what Hacker had been like before being convicted of murder in the second degree. Hacker didn't seem like the violent type, even if he could defend himself when necessary. To JT, that had always seemed like a mask that Hacker wore to survive, letting the real man come out only every so often.  
  
"That's the way those things go," JT commented. He had gone through a few parole hearings himself. He, too, was a convicted murderer who had been denied parole many a time. He was old and would probably die in a cell. He didn't want Hacker to suffer the same fate. "Besides, we have poker tonight. It's the big one, you know."  
  
Hacker's face twisted into a smirk. "Oh, yes. I wouldn't want to miss that. Hammer won't know what hit him."  
  
****  
  
He slowly made his way to the room where his parole hearing was to take place. He unconsciously pulled the ridiculously small shirt away from his neck, wincing when the cloth of the suit jacket tightened uncomfortably around his shoulders. No matter how hard he tried, he could never get a suit to fit him.  
  
"Where did you get this thing, Marty, the Salvation Army?"  
  
The attorney shrugged. "It was all I could get. Besides, you won't need it past today."  
  
"Unfortunately for me," he commented as he was led into the room. After the hearing, he would probably be led right back to his cell and the suit would be discarded and not used again.  
  
He could see the members of the parole board seated to his right, obviously examining him to see if he was going to break lose from the cuffs that bound his wrists and feet to jump them. He ignored them, choosing instead to look around the room. He frowned when he realized that the Air Force officer that had been present for the last two hearings to argue against granting him parole was not there. He was about to ask Marty about it when he heard the gavel strike and a male voice speak.  
  
"We are gathered here to address the issue of parole for inmate number 125677-875," the head of the parole board stated as he addressed the prisoner. "It was brought to our attention that the last parole hearing grated to this prisoner was cut short because of some unforeseen circumstances. It is our opinion that there was not enough time spent reviewing the issues involved, and we would like to carefully address those issues today."  
  
He stood at attention in front of the board, willing himself not to show any signs of emotion. He listened to them go over the reasons for his arrest, the evidence presented at his trial, and the sentence that he'd been given. He also listened as they asked the witnesses that were present whether or not they believed he should be granted parole and was surprised to hear one say that she didn't think he was a menace to society. He glanced at the woman who had spoken, recognizing her as one of the prison psychiatrists. She gave him a slight smile as she glanced at him, before returning to her seat.  
  
He was surprised and confused, because the people that generally spoke at his parole hearings had nothing but bad things to say about him. Hacker shook his head and cleared his thoughts. He didn't want anyone present to know how nervous he was, how much he still hoped to get out of the hellhole he found himself in.  
  
He still didn't know what had happened the day of the murder, but not a day went by when he didn't think about it. There was a possibility that he'd done it, that he'd somehow lost his mind and snapped, taking an innocent life in the process. However, he didn't think that was the case. Either way, he wouldn't know for sure if he was guilty or not unless he was given a chance to do some research and investigate what had happened that day. He couldn't do that while locked in prison, which is why he hoped to be let out, to find out once and for all what had happened to him. He shook his head once again when he noticed that the head of the parole board was speaking to him.  
  
"The crime committed was murder, the murder of a two star general of the United States Air Force. The crime was not premeditated, but resulted in a death nonetheless. The State of Colorado found you guilty of this crime twelve years ago and you've served your time ever since. Two years ago we were unwilling to grant you parole, even though your time served had been uneventful. You have shown improvement in character and a willingness to work hard and maintain an atmosphere of peace and tranquility with your inmates. Because of the reasons stated, we are reversing our decision."  
  
He held his breath, not wanting to believe what was coming next.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, you are hereby granted parole, effective today, February 12, 2013." 


	2. Chapter 1: Reintroduction

Chapter 1: Reintroduction  
  
Daniel slowly made his way through the checkpoints of the prison, his hands and feet no longer bound by the heavy cuffs. He was still in shock, because he'd expected this parole hearing to be the same as his previous two had been. He'd had the routine down pat: he'd show up for the hearing, they'd hear testimony from General Hammond's family about what a danger he was to society and about how much suffering he'd caused them, plus listen to testimony from various Air Force officers about how he'd seriously damaged the integrity of Cheyenne Mountain by murdering the general. This time, none of that had happened. Neither General Hammond's family nor any Air Force official had been present. Instead, only prison employees had testified on his behalf.  
  
As Daniel walked down the dark and oppressive hallway, he looked around at the place that had been his home for the past twelve years and sighed. He had never really gotten used to the completely confined and controlled atmosphere of the prison. Yes, he had learned to survive in it, but it didn't mean that he hadn't suffered from nightmares on an almost daily basis because of it. The prison atmosphere had been completely alien to his inquisitive and free nature. He'd had a hard enough time following orders while at the SGC, but Daniel had learned very fast that you did what you were told in prison, or else you paid the price.  
  
The worst thing about his prison stay was that Daniel couldn't be sure that he hadn't done what he'd been convicted of. The way his life had been going at that time, the injury he'd been recovering from, could have all been factors in his "mental collapse" if that was what happened. The events surrounding that day were a blur to him, all he remembered was finding Hammond lying in a pool of his own blood. If there had been another intruder, Daniel hadn't see him or her.  
  
Daniel had gone to see Hammond that Saturday morning to apologize for the heated words he'd said to the man the previous day while at the SGC. Hammond had agreed to see him and had ushered him into the house. He and his family had been about to leave for a picnic, but the general had decided to stay behind to talk to him. What happened after that was a complete blank in Daniel's mind. When he'd woken up, Hammond had already been dead and the nightmare he now found himself in had started.  
  
The trial had been long and painful. The evidence gathered against him had been a bit scarce, because there wasn't much the Air Force could use against him without revealing the existence of the Stargate project. A cover up for his role at the Cheyenne Mountain Base was quickly erected, and suitable explanations for his work were constructed. The Air Force had allowed the prosecuting attorney access to a heavily edited security tape of him and Hammond arguing at the SGC, which was what had sealed the conviction. Daniel had been wearing his civilian clothing in the tape, because Hammond had ordered him home to recuperate from his last mission. That was what had resulted in their argument. Ironically enough, that was the argument Daniel had gone to apologize to Hammond about the day he was killed.  
  
After reviewing all of the information his lawyer had been provided with by the prosecuting attorney, Daniel had discovered inconsistencies in the police reports. The main one being that the doctor that examined him determined that the injuries he'd sustained that day weren't self inflicted. The doctor who had preformed the autopsy on Hammond had said that Daniel's blood had not been found anywhere on General Hammond's body, even though the general's blood had been found on Daniel. If Daniel hadn't inflicted the injuries on himself, and the victim hadn't injured him, how had he gotten injured? While on the stand, Daniel's lawyer had tried to reason with the jury as he presented this evidence. The prosecuting attorney had succeeded in destroying the doctor's credibility, ensuring that the jury didn't believe a word of her testimony. The scarce evidence had led to a conviction of second-degree murder and a sentence of 30 years in prison. The prosecutor had convinced the jury that Daniel had not shown up at Hammond's house to kill him, but had decided to do it on the spur of the moment, driven by rage.  
  
What had hammered the last nail into his coffin was the absence of SG-1. Daniel had been told that SG-1 had been off world during the trial, sent to help the Asgard with their Replicator problem. He'd understood the necessity of Earth's help in this matter, even though Daniel had wished for a little support from his friends.  
  
Robert Rothman had been there during that time. He'd attended the trial and had provided him with moral support whenever needed. Robert had also filled Daniel in on what was going on with the SGC, which is how he'd found out about SG-1. However, the fact remained that Robert was only an archaeologist. He could no more investigate Hammond's death than could Daniel himself. Ernest and Catherine Littlefield had also been supportive, but like Robert, they'd been unable to do much of anything. The defense lawyer that the state of Colorado had assigned to him had tried his best to defend Daniel, but he'd been way over his head with the case.  
  
Every day of the last twelve years, Daniel had thought about who had set him up to take the fall for Hammond's death and why. They more he'd thought about it, the more he came to realize that what happened hadn't really been about him. Whoever had murdered Hammond, be it the NID, the USAF or the US Government, had wanted to get the general out of the way for their own political reasons. Daniel had just been the unlucky one picked to take the fall.  
  
During the last decade, Daniel had become very adept with computers, hence the name Hacker. A fellow inmate had given him the name after he'd managed to hack into the Colorado Department of Public Safety and remove a traffic violation from the record of that inmate's wife. Daniel had done it for fun, just to see if he could. He'd been surprised when he'd gotten away with it. Because of his abundance of time, Daniel had been able to locate and hack into both the NID and the SGC mainframes. Neither program was common knowledge, but Daniel had known what to look for. Due to the limited computer resources of the prison, however, he'd only been able to access and read several of their files, not all of them. He needed a stronger, more secure computer to get in deeper. However, he had been able to keep up with the changes that had been brought upon the SGC and NID by General Hammond's death, which were substantial enough to give Daniel an idea about who had been behind the murder.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day or what?" Norman, one of the guards on duty, remarked, breaking into Daniel's thoughts. "Man, don't tell me that you don't want to leave this joint."  
  
Daniel smirked and turned towards him. "Oh, I definitely want to leave this place. I'm just thinking about those who have to stay behind."  
  
The guard chuckled. "Yeah, right. You'll be back, Hacker. You'll miss us."  
  
"I don't think so, Norman. I'm leaving and don't plan on coming back."  
  
Daniel stood in front of the last set of controlled doors. Up ahead, was a final door, the door that would finally take him outside.  
  
The guard unlocked the doors, and then came over to Daniel and walked him to the final door. With a nod to the guard, he opened the door and stepped outside into freedom. He blinked as soon as the sun hit his eyes and shivered slightly in the chilly, winter afternoon, wrapping his arms tightly around himself for warmth. He walked down the few steps in front of the door then stopped. What was he going to do now? He had no money, no place to live, and no belongings except for the clothes he was wearing. Robert had told him that Jack had packed up his apartment and still had most of his things, but Daniel couldn't exactly call Jack up and ask him where they were. It was good to know that somewhere, he did have some of his things, but right now, he didn't even have money for bus fare. Daniel sighed deeply, put his hands in his pockets and started walking towards what looked like the main street. He'd find a way to survive; he usually managed to.  
  
He was halfway to the street when a black Lincoln pulled up next to him. Daniel glanced at the car but did not stop. He heard the window being lowered then a voice called out.  
  
"Dr. Jackson?" the man asked, his voice uncertain, as if he couldn't believe that the man in front of him was the one he was looking for.  
  
Daniel stopped walking. It had been a very long time since anyone had addressed him by his title. So long, in fact, that he'd almost forgotten about those Ph.D.s he had. He turned around slowly to glance at the man sitting behind the wheel of the Lincoln.  
  
"Are you Dr. Daniel Jackson?"  
  
"I'm Daniel Jackson. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Why don't you get in the car? There's someone who'd like to see you."  
  
Daniel frowned. What the hell?  
  
"I don't think so. Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested."  
  
Daniel turned away from the man and resumed his trek towards the street. He wasn't worried, not yet. He was, however, cautious. Twelve years in prison had taught him that much.  
  
The Lincoln sped up until it was a few feet ahead of Daniel. It stopped and the back door opened. A woman slowly stepped out of the car and turned towards Daniel. She was an older woman, probably in her late-seventies or early-eighties. As soon as her eyes met Daniel's, she smiled.  
  
"It was easier getting you in the car the first time," she said.  
  
As soon as he heard the voice, Daniel recognized the woman. "Do you make a habit of picking up dangerous felons who have nowhere else to go?" he asked, smiling slightly in return. "What are you doing here, Catherine?"  
  
She didn't reply. Instead, she walked to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. When she stepped back, she arched an eyebrow. "My, you've been working out. You're hardly the boy I picked up the first time."  
  
"I had too much time on my hands, I guess," he stated, his voice turning slightly bitter. "Besides, 'boy' doesn't do it in prison. I learned that very fast."  
  
Catherine saw Daniel's hands tighten and wondered what he meant. Not that she had to wonder for very long. She was well aware of the atrocities committed in prison and she regretted not being able to spare her friend from that fate.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked again.  
  
"I'm here to pick you up and take you home with me."  
  
Daniel frowned and crossed his arms. "Why?"  
  
Catherine smiled again. This time, sadness was reflected in her eyes. "You have nowhere to go, you said so yourself. Ernest and I have a house that's much too big for us and we'd love to have you stay until you get back on your feet."  
  
"Why? I'm a convicted murderer, remember? How did you find out about the parole, anyway? I didn't find out until a few hours ago."  
  
"You're no murderer, Daniel, we both know that. The Air Force framed you, Jack and Sam managed to find out that much after your trial. I mean, you can't tell me that it's standard operating procedure for the Air Force to hire new people and transfer them immediately to Cheyenne Mountain just as key members of the Stargate Project start to die under mysterious. That raised a lot of eyebrows, just not enough to spare you the sentence." Catherine smiled and shook her head. "As to why I'm here, let's just say that I know some people. I wanted to be here for you."  
  
Daniel smiled, genuinely touched at Catherine's sincerity. "Thank you, Catherine."  
  
She waved her hand, before grabbing one of Daniel's arms and pulling him into the car. "Come on, Daniel. Ernest will get cranky if we're late for dinner."  
  
They both stepped into the car and settled down for the ride. The black Lincoln sped away, leaving the prison behind.  
  
****  
  
Catherine sat quietly next to Daniel, observing the passing scenery. She could tell that he was tense, because he sat close to the window, as far from her as he could. His face was turned away from her, but she could see the set of his shoulders, and the way his hands made fists on his lap. There were so many things that she wanted to say to him, but she knew that none of them would make up for twelve years of lost time. All she could do for him now was help him in the best way that she could, because she wanted to, and because he deserved it.  
  
They were traveling through an area of Colorado that she wasn't very familiar with. She lived in the outskirts of Denver, which was where she generally spent her time. She had, of course, gone to Colorado Springs and to the ski resorts in various other parts of Colorado, but never to Cañon City, where the State Penitentiary was located. It was a nice little city. It wasn't too crowded, but since it was a prison town, she didn't expect it to be.  
  
Catherine sighed, and decided that the silence was too much. She reached out and put a hand on Daniel's arm, and was surprised when he suddenly whipped around to face her, his eyes immediately scanning his surroundings for signs of danger. When he found only her, he sighed and shook his head slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Catherine," he said.  
  
"Daniel, are you okay?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in concern as he refused to meet them.  
  
Daniel swallowed, and Catherine saw his mask of cool confidence and control immediately fall over his features.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine," he automatically answered.  
  
"Are you really?"  
  
Silence followed the remark. Catherine did not remove her hand from Daniel's arm, nor did he move away. Instead, she saw the strong emotions play over his eyes, until he finally sighed and looked away from her. In that instant, she could see the mask dropping away to be replaced by the look of open honesty and curiosity that used to reside in Daniel's face.  
  
"Why are you doing this Catherine? Why did you come pick me up?" he asked, his voice laced with wonderment and disbelief. "I'm not the man I used to be and I don't think you'll like what I've become."  
  
Catherine smiled, squeezing Daniel's arm comfortingly. "I know who you are, Daniel. That's all that really matters. You were put in the middle of a very unfortunate situation, which forced you to adapt in order to survive in your new surroundings. That doesn't mean that you're any different than you were before."  
  
Daniel gave a small nod, apparently seeing some truth in her words.  
  
"How can you tell? I mean, you've only been talking to me for about half an hour. How can you know that I'm still the same person?"  
  
Catherine shrugged her shoulders and gave Daniel's arm a reassuring pat, before releasing him. "I don't know how I know, I just do." She grinned at the way that sounded. "Call it old lady's intuition, if you want."  
  
Daniel chuckled. "You're no old lady, Catherine," he joked, then immediately became serious again. "Prison was very different, I'll tell you that much. I was a cultural expert when I went to prison and found myself unable to submerge myself into that particular culture fast enough. Every day was like sensory overload for me, until I finally learned to cope with it."  
  
"I can only imagine. But you're here, you made it."  
  
"For better or worse, I made it."  
  
Catherine watched him turn away from her again and sighed. "Have you remembered anything else about the day General Hammond was murdered?"  
  
"No, not at all. I still remember only as much as I did back then. I'm willing to concede that it's possible that I killed the general. I can't remember not doing it, so I have to accept the possibility that I might have. However, the conflicting police reports about the blood that wasn't found on the general's body, along with the circumstantial evidence used to convict me all lead me to believe that I probably didn't commit the murder."  
  
"Don't forget what Sam and Jack found out about the SGC's new personnel and what you found out about the other mysterious deaths. The evidence does speak for itself, Daniel. I, for one, don't think you killed anyone."  
  
"I have to be sure, Catherine. It's the only way I'll ever be at peace. It's the only reason I'm not going to just count my blessings and live out the rest of my life as a parolee," Daniel commented, and then turned around to look at Catherine.  
  
"How do you plan on doing that?" she asked, noting for the first time that determined look in his eyes.  
  
"I have acquired some new skills in computer hacking, so I'm going to start by gathering all the information about that time as I can. After that, we'll see where it leads."  
  
****  
  
"General, here are the reports you asked for," Sergeant Miller stated as he handed the reports to his superior. "Also, SG-1 has just returned from PT5- 455."  
  
"Very well. Send SG-1 in."  
  
"Yes, Sir," the Sergeant stated and quickly made his way out of the office.  
  
The major general opened the first folder and studied the various casualty, defense and budget reports that were collected there. He sighed and shook his head, thinking for the thousandth time that paper work was a headache. He couldn't believe that after twelve years they still hadn't managed to eradicate the Goa'uld. Sure, they'd fought them to a stalemate and back, but no side seemed to gain a foothold on the other. They just kept dancing the same old song, year after year. He supposed that the fact they were still standing at all was a victory of sorts, considering Earth had never been involved in a galactic war before. The thought didn't bring any comfort to the general.  
  
He got up from his chair and made his way to the window on the back wall of his office. He didn't look outside onto the lush planet. Instead, he examined his reflection on the window. While still in top physical form, his hair had gone entirely gray. It was still cut in a short, military style, which served to emphasize the added wrinkles on his face and neck. He sighed and turned away from the window. It was times like this that made him feel really old.  
  
The SGC had deemed it necessary for an off-world command to be established on an uninhabited planet in case of a Goa'uld attack of Earth. They'd sent him to command this off-world post in December of 2001. His life hadn't resembled what it had been only a year before, so he'd taken the offer quickly and had run away from Earth. He would never admit it to anyone, but running away was what he'd done. His new superiors had thought that commanding the off world base was the best place for him, and he hadn't argued with them. He never thought he'd take a desk job over fieldwork, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Besides, there had been nothing on Earth to hold him there.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of SG-1, which was still Earth's premier team.  
  
"Colonel, how was the mission? You didn't tick anyone off, did you?" he asked as he, once again, took his seat behind the desk. He saw Major Jenkins and Lieutenant Giles smother their grins, while Dr. McDonald smiled at the jab.  
  
"No, sir, not this time," Sam Carter replied, her own smile evident on her face.  
  
He examined his second in command, noting that she seemed rested and relaxed, even though her face was set in an expression of alertness. Her blond hair was cropped short and framed her face, which sported a few more wrinkles now, since assuming command of SG-1. The remainder of her team was young, but experienced. Major Jenkins was a decorated pilot in his 30s, who had served the Air Force with distinction before coming to the SGC. Lieutenant Giles was a newer recruit, barely 28, but he had already shown promise and exceptional intelligence. Dr. McDonald was older than the two soldiers, close to Carter's age, but no less intelligent or eager. She was the team archaeologist and did her job remarkably well.  
  
"The mission was a complete success, sir," she added . "The inhabitants of PT5-455 are willing to share their weapons technology with us in exchange for vaccines and medication. I assured them that there would not be a problem in providing that."  
  
Jack O'Neill nodded. "Medicine, huh? We can do that. It's been a while since a trade has been so easily established. I mean, most of the races we encounter want things that we can't part with, like weapons."  
  
"The people of 455 aren't interested in war. All they want is to cure their illnesses and live in peace."  
  
"Sounds like the kind of people we want to keep up relations with."  
  
Sam nodded. "Their technology is incredibly advanced, even though they've chosen not to use it. They're willing to share it, only because they know of the Goa'uld and wish to see them subdued."  
  
"My kind of people."  
  
"Ah, sir, I'd like to add something."  
  
Jack frowned and regarded the speaker, trying to curb his annoyance. He was able to keep the slight smile off his face at the woman's nervousness. The archaeologist had been with the SGC and SG-1 for three years and O'Neill would have figured that would have been enough time for her to get used to dealing with him. Judging by the woman's tension, however, that didn't appear to be the case.  
  
"Yes, Dr. McDonald?"  
  
"There are several temples on PT5-455 that should be investigated. These people defeated the Goa'uld once and if we're to form a trade agreement with them, we should know their history. Besides, it could help us with our own battle."  
  
Jack regarded the tall woman carefully. She stood rigidly at attention, even though she wasn't a military officer. She had always tried to fit in amongst her military counterparts and had done an astonishing job of it. For that, Jack respected her.  
  
"Very well, Doctor. I will send SG-9 to investigate the temples."  
  
"With all due respect, Sir, I'd like to go with them."  
  
"I'm afraid not. SG-1 is needed on the Tok'ra home base to witness some delicate negotiations. Your place will be there."  
  
The archaeologist opened her mouth to protest further, but then shut it.  
  
"Very well, dismissed. Carter you'll need to stay so I can brief you on a couple of things," Jack stated.  
  
Sam nodded to her team as they left, then settled herself on a chair in front of the general's desk.  
  
"What's the latest on the Goa'uld forces, sir?" Sam asked as Jack sat down on his comfortable leather chair. He picked up the folder he'd been reading earlier, but made no effort to open it again.  
  
"It's been the same old stuff. At the rate we're going, the Goa'uld are going to be a pain in our back sides for many years to come."  
  
"I hear that Teal'c is coming along nicely with the Jaffa army. When I spoke to him last week, he mentioned that Chulak is now populated entirely by freed Jaffa and their families," Sam said.  
  
"Teal'c is on cloud nine. The look on his face when he came to tell me was worth a thousand words," Jack agreed. "He was positively glowing, though no one else would have noticed."  
  
"Did he give you one eyebrow up or two? I got one eyebrow up with a very small smile"  
  
Jack laughed. "I actually got a grin, if you can believe that," he added. "I wish I'd had a camera with me."  
  
The white phone on the desk suddenly rang, and Jack immediately picked it up.  
  
"O'Neill," he said briskly. "Send it up," he added after a few seconds, then hung up the phone. "Supplies from Earth just arrived, and an airman is bringing up a package sent for me."  
  
"Anything you're expecting?" Sam asked.  
  
"Not really," Jack replied, puzzled. He was about to say more, when there was a knock on his door. He motioned to the airman to enter and returned his salute.  
  
"This was sent for you, General," the airman said, handing O'Neill a folder- sized envelope.  
  
"Who gave it to you?" Jack asked, confused and suspicious.  
  
"Dr. Rothman, sir. He said that you asked him to run some surveys on possible expeditions for SG-9 and wanted these back as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank you, airman," Jack replied, taking the envelope. "I will inform the good doctor that I have these in my possession."  
  
The man gave Jack a crisp salute, before turning around and quickly exiting the office.  
  
"You've got Rothman running surveys for possible missions? Why didn't you get McDonald to do it?" Sam asked, puzzled.  
  
"I didn't have Rothman do anything, Carter. I have no clue what this is."  
  
He opened the envelope and retrieved the single sheet it contained. He read it through twice to make sure he hadn't missed anything due to the messy handwriting, before putting it back down on his desk.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Daniel was granted parole," Jack stated, his voice eerily calm as if he still couldn't believe what he'd read. "Rothman found out yesterday and got a message to me as soon as he could."  
  
Sam's eyebrows rose in surprise, but she smiled. "That's wonderful," she exclaimed, the smile widening, before it faltered slightly. "But I thought he wasn't up for parole?"  
  
"He wasn't. For some reason, Robert didn't know why, Daniel was granted another hearing. The last one apparently didn't go well and they reconvened to review the case," Jack replied.  
  
"I'm glad that he's finally out. He never should have been there in the first place," she said, sadness and regret tainting her voice.  
  
Jack nodded. "I know. We did everything we could to get him out once we came back, but by then it was too late." Jack shook his head, once again mentally berating himself for his inability to do anything for Daniel at that time.  
  
"How anyone could have believed that Daniel was capable of beating Hammond to death with a vase is beyond me," Jack added, shivering unconsciously at the memory of the crime scene photographs Sam had been able to get her hands on.  
  
"The worst part is that we still don't know who really killed the general," Sam added, her eyes focused on the desktop in front of her. "It could have been anyone. It could have been a robber."  
  
"But we know that it wasn't just anyone. The deck was stacked against Daniel from the moment the Colorado Police arrested him. We both saw how evidence that the prosecuting attorney had no business having, like the tape of Daniel and Hammond arguing at the SGC, came to be in his possession."  
  
"We still couldn't prove that Daniel had been set up to take the fall."  
  
"And we sure as hell couldn't do a thing to help, either. We saved the Asgard, but we lost our friend," Jack replied. "He wouldn't even see us," Jack added quietly. "When we came back from Othala, the SGC was so different. Everything we knew had been changed and Daniel was gone. Why wouldn't he see us?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "I don't know, sir. Ernest and Catherine told us that he didn't want us to see him in there."  
  
"But he let them go visit him, and Rothman too!" Jack exclaimed. "For five years, we were his team mates and he wouldn't even give us the opportunity to talk to him."  
  
"He knew why we weren't at the trial, sir, why we couldn't help him. Dr. Rothman kept him informed of our whereabouts."  
  
"How do you know that?" Jack asked, hearing what Sam had just said for the first time.  
  
"I talked to Rothman a lot after we got back and then again once we all transferred to the off-world base. He was there the whole time; he told me what happened at the trial, what evidence they showed."  
  
Jack nodded. "I know, I read the newspaper coverage of the trial. Whoever set Daniel up did a magnificent job, so magnificent that we couldn't prove otherwise."  
  
Jack fell silent for a moment, remembering back to those months following Daniel's trial. It'd been hard for all of them, and they had tried to help their friend out in any way they could. After they'd failed to clear Daniel, nothing much was said about the situation. It was almost as if they tried to forget it, and their failure. Jack felt the familiar feelings of guilt churning in his gut, and from Carter's expression, he could tell that she was feeling something similar. They had never really talked about this before, not like he and Carter were doing now, because of the feelings the situation seemed to be bringing up in both of them.  
  
"Yes, sir," Sam said. She took a deep breath and faced her commanding officer once again. "What do you think he'll do now?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "I don't know, Carter. I don't know." 


	3. Chapter 2: Cause and Effect

Chapter 2: Cause and Effect  
  
Brigadier General Harold Maybourne sat in his office at the SGC, infinitely pleased with himself.  
  
The last twelve years had been an absolute dream.  
  
After the disaster that came from recruiting Jack O'Neill to head up his 'alternate' team, which stole alien technology from races who were unwilling to share it, he found himself discredited and ousted from his position at the NID. He had gone from having everything he wanted to being the most wanted man around. That had changed, however, when a benefactor had gotten an idea, and a lot of funding, to pull off one of the most intricate power plays Maybourne had ever had the pleasure to be a part of. He'd been reinstated into the NID without question to fulfill his end of the bargain.  
  
Because of his loyalty and service, and his willingness to make things happen, he'd gotten everything he ever wanted. George Hammond's death had been necessary to keep the man from exposing Harry's little covert operation to duplicate SGC acquired technology and sell it to the highest bidder, but it had also paved the way for his new and improved NID faction and its sympathizers to gain control of the Stargate project. A new base commander, a new administration and a new policy had ensured Maybourne's quick rise to the top. Shortly after Hammond's death, and after Jack O'Neill had been safely removed from a position of influence over the project, Maybourne had become second in command of Cheyenne Mountain. After a few more years of faithful service, a promotion to Brigadier General and command of the base had followed.  
  
Hammond's idealism had died along with him, which had allowed the project to move in an entirely different direction. New allegiances with powerful races had been made, alliances with races that were more than willing to share their technology. These new alliances ensured Earth's continued survival in the universe. However, Maybourne was nothing if not cautious. By relegating O'Neill, Carter, Teal'c and anyone else who'd been sympathetic to Hammond's way of thinking to an off-world base, Maybourne had suffered no opposition. In addition, he'd allowed O'Neill to maintain the alliances that had been forged while Hammond had been in command. After all, you never knew when you'd need a favor from the Asgard or the Tok'ra. Those races would only deal with SG-1, so Harry had kept SG-1 around. All except for one member, of course. But even Dr. Jackson had been easily replaced.  
  
All in all, the plan had been flawlessly executed and Harry was only too happy to bask in the glory. A knock on his office door broke his train of thought. He looked up, irritated at being interrupted.  
  
"Come in," he snapped and glared at the intruder. He sighed when he saw that it was SG-11's archaeologist. "Dr. Rothman, what can I do for you?" Harry asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
He was surprised when Robert Rothman stood his ground and returned the glare. Maybourne smiled, gratified to see that after fourteen years at the SGC, the doctor had finally learned to play the military game.  
  
"SG-11 is on stand down until Captain Gregory recovers from his broken leg, so I would like to request a few days leave."  
  
"Leave to go where, Doctor?"  
  
"A friend of mine is recovering from a severe illness and I would like to go visit her," Robert replied  
  
"How many days will you need?" Maybourne asked. As long as the man wasn't needed off-world or on base, he'd let him go.  
  
"Three days, General."  
  
He thought it over for a few minutes.  
  
"I'll do better than that, Dr. Rothman. Captain Gregory won't be able to return to duty for three weeks and you're not needed on any other team at the moment, so I will give you a week's worth of leave. Do what you want with the extra time, but report back on schedule. Understood?"  
  
Robert nodded once, apparently surprised at the General's generosity. "Understood. Thank you, sir."  
  
With that, Rothman did an about face and quickly left the office.  
  
Maybourne frowned. The man would forever be a mystery to him. He was a scientist, of that there was no doubt. But aside from that, Robert Rothman was a stubborn son of a bitch who had learned how to play the game. Harry knew that hadn't always been the case. He remembered meeting Rothman once, a while back, during a debriefing. The archaeologist had seemed introverted and very out of place with the rest of his teammates and Harry had given the guy a year, tops. He'd been surprised when Rothman had not only lasted more than a year, but he'd adapted himself and his attitude to better fit in with the people around him. He hadn't become military at all, but he'd learned to accept his place on the base and make the most of it. He'd never been a threat to Maybourne, so Robert had been left on Earth.  
  
An hour after Rothman's departure, there was another knock on the door.  
  
"Come," Maybourne called, annoyed at being interrupted for a second time. He glanced up to see one of his most trusted Majors entering the office.  
  
"What is it, Joseph?"  
  
Major Joseph Corelli quickly swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, which Maybourne took to mean that he had bad news to report.  
  
"I just received a phone call from my contact in the Colorado State Penitentiary. Colonel Adamson never showed up for the parole hearing today."  
  
"What? Where the hell is he?" Maybourne exploded, glaring at his subordinate.  
  
Corelli shrugged. "No one knows where he is, sir. He's not answering his cellular phone or returning his pages."  
  
Maybourne got up from his chair and walked around his desk so that he was standing directly in front of Corelli. "I want you to find Adamson and bring him to me so that he can answer a few questions." He paused as a sudden thought occurred to him. "Jackson walked, didn't he?"  
  
Corelli simply nodded, since no words were really necessary.  
  
"Damn it! Jackson was never supposed to leave that place. If you'll recall, we decided that since your idiot contact at the prison couldn't permanently get rid of Jackson, we'd simply make sure that he never left the place. Parole was never supposed to be an option, and now you're telling me that he's out of prison, out on his own?"  
  
Corelli remained silent.  
  
"You do realize what this can do to us, don't you, Joseph?"  
  
"I don't think he remembers what happened, sir. If Jackson had remembered, he would have made more of a fuss to get released, but that didn't happen. Even if he is out on parole, where is he going to go? He has nothing, since his most of his personal belongings were destroyed when he was sent to prison. He has no family and the only friends he had are off world at the other base. He's alone with nowhere to go. I think his main concern for now is survival, not revenge."  
  
Maybourne said nothing. Instead, he thought of the visitor he'd entertained before Corelli had walked in. Inspired, he quickly picked up his phone and dialed the check in point on the surface.  
  
"Has Dr. Rothman left the base yet, airman?" Maybourne asked. He nodded at the answer he was given, and then hung up.  
  
"Rothman?" Corelli asked, puzzled.  
  
"The good doctor came to my office earlier asking for three days leave to visit an ill friend. I don't know much about the man's personal life, so I saw no reason to deny his request. I do know, however, that he and Dr. Jackson go way back and that Dr. Rothman was one of the few supporters of Dr. Jackson when he was indicted for murder. Somehow, Rothman knew of the parole hearing yesterday and the subsequent outcome. I want you to send a couple of men to Rothman's house so that they can follow him from there and see where he goes. He left the base a half an hour ago, so that should give you plenty of time to get to his house and watch him. With any luck, he'll lead us right to Dr. Jackson."  
  
**~~**  
  
Robert Rothman quickly got into the waiting cab and shut the door. He glanced back at his house once, before speaking to the cabbie.  
  
"Airport."  
  
"What airline, Mister?" the man asked, glancing at Robert through the rear view mirror.  
  
"Delta Airlines," Robert replied and sat back on the seat, settling himself for the ride ahead.  
  
He had been very surprised when Maybourne had given him seven days leave instead of the three that he had asked for. Robert didn't know why the general had been in such a giving mood, since the man was not known for his kindness. However, Robert wasn't about to complain about the general's sudden surge of good will, because he could definitely use the extra time.  
  
General Maybourne hadn't been very supportive of the few archaeologists that had remained on the project after the NID had taken control. He'd shipped most of them to the off-world base, claiming that they could be of more service over there. Robert had been kept on Earth for reasons that he couldn't quite understand, even if it had been more then a decade since it had happened. He wasn't a field archaeologist, nor had he ever entertained plans of becoming one. In all truth, the term "field archaeologist" was something that Robert used to call Daniel, since he'd spent most of his time off-world with SG-1 and rarely with the rest of the archaeologists. Robert knew that he could never handle half of the situations that Daniel had been exposed to, so he'd been content to remain on base and examine artifacts or go off-world to archaeological missions with SG-11. He was a civilian, after all. His first loyalty would always be to archaeology.  
  
SG-11, which was the only archaeological team that had remained on Earth, was the team sent on missions where alien technology was involved. They were the ones to go and examine whatever was found, before SG-7 took over the delicate negotiations involved in reaching an agreement with the inhabitants of whatever world they happened to be on.  
  
Jack O'Neill had offered Robert a place on SG-9, which was the archaeological team for the off-world base. Robert had been very surprised at the offer, since he hadn't ever been a favorite of the general's. He hadn't gotten a chance to accept or turn down the assignment, however, because Maybourne had made it absolutely clear that Robert was to stay on Earth with SG-11. Robert had not understood Maybourne's reasons for wanting him to say on Earth, but he hadn't been in a position to argue.  
  
"We're here."  
  
The driver's voice snapped Robert out of his thoughts. He took some money out of his wallet and gave it to the driver. After grabbing his overnight bag from the seat beside him, Robert made his way into the airport.  
  
****  
  
"Attention passengers of Flight 1534, nonstop service to Chicago, Illinois, please prepare for boarding from gate 4B."  
  
"That's the one," Lieutenant Mitchell said to his companion. "Dr. Rothman has a ticket on that flight.  
  
He'd gotten Rothman's plans from Maybourne, who had attained them from the base computer. It seemed that Dr. Rothman had purchased his ticket that same day from his office at the SGC. That allowed the tech guys to get into his workstation and trace his steps. That and the fact that the techs doing the digging were highly trained in electronic surveillance, which would have yielded Rothman's flight plans without the need to get into his office workstation.  
  
"I wonder what's in Chicago," Sergeant Wilson said.  
  
"I have no clue. General Maybourne thinks that Rothman is going to meet with Jackson."  
  
"Daniel Jackson? I thought he was still in the slammer for murder?"  
  
"Not anymore, Wilson. He was paroled yesterday. What surprises me is how quickly word got to both the general and to Rothman."  
  
"What does Maybourne want with the man?"  
  
Mitchell shook his head. "I'm not exactly sure. All I know is that I'm supposed to see where Rothman goes so that the general can send his own men. Now we better hurry up if we're going to make sure that Rothman is actually going to Chicago."  
  
The two men deftly made their way to the appropriate gate with little difficulty. They were wearing civilian clothing so they blended in with all of the other passengers. They each even carried a small overnight bag so that security wouldn't get suspicious of them.  
  
"I don't see him," Wilson stated as he looked around the waiting area in front of the departure gate.  
  
"There he is," Mitchell said, motioning with his chin.  
  
Wilson saw Robert sitting at one of the chairs closest to the window, facing the ticket counter where the agents were making their last minute preparations. He was wearing jeans and a white sweatshirt and seemed completely relaxed. He was reading a book and ignoring everyone else around him.  
  
"Let's sit here and observe," Mitchell stated and sat on one of the chairs so that he was as far away from the archaeologist as he could while still keeping him in sight. "I bet a month's pay that the good doctor has no idea that he's being watched."  
  
They both made themselves comfortable and covertly watched the archaeologist.  
  
"Attention passengers, we are now boarding those of you in first class."  
  
Mitchell and Wilson looked up and saw that Rothman had put his book up and was waiting patiently for his turn to board the plane. After a few minutes, the gate agent's voice came through the speakers once again.  
  
"Now, all passengers with seats in rows fifteen through twenty, please board."  
  
Robert got up and made his way towards the gate. He waited in line to board, and then handed his boarding pass to the agent, before making his way into the walkway that would take him to the waiting airplane.  
  
Mitchell waited until Robert had disappeared from view before pulling out his cellular phone. He quickly dialed General Maybourne's line and waited for it to be picked up.  
  
"Maybourne," came the reply.  
  
"He's on his way to Chicago, General."  
  
"Good," Maybourne replied. "I'll have some of my people standing by at O'Hare waiting to track him. You did good, Mitchell, now return to the base."  
  
Mitchell nodded as he heard the line go dead. "Our job here is done, let's go."  
  
****  
  
"Damn it! I am not cut out for these cat and mouse operations," Robert muttered to himself as he glared at the offending wall.  
  
He rubbed his arm where the uneven metal that made up the wall of the walkway had cut into him and grimaced. Carefully, he made his way down the steps to the ground below. The Boeing 767 jet he was supposed to have boarded loomed to his right and he hoped that someone in the cockpit wouldn't decide to look down and see him sneaking out of the gate that led from the terminal to the plane itself.  
  
When Catherine had called him the day before to inform him of what had happened at Daniel's parole hearing, she'd been very specific with instructions about what he would need to do to get to where Daniel was. He was doing his best to follow them, even if he was having a little trouble.  
  
The reasoning behind what he was currently doing was simple: for the past few years, ever since Daniel had been eligible for parole, an Air Force Colonel had been showing up at the hearings to testify against Daniel. The hearings always resulted in Daniel being denied parole. Catherine told him that the parole board had reconvened for Daniel's hearing because the last one had been cut short and they felt Daniel hadn't been given a fair chance. The difference in this hearing was that the Colonel didn't show up to testify and Daniel had been paroled. That fact only served to make them even more convinced that the Air Force, in part, was behind the events that had culminated with Daniel being convicted of murder.  
  
Catherine and Ernest had both been sure that once word got out of what had happened and that Daniel was out of prison, the NID faction responsible for General Hammond's murder and the Air Force personnel involved, would want to do something about it. Because of the risks, Robert had bought the fake ticket to Chicago. Daniel was currently staying with Catherine and Ernest, who lived in Denver. However, in order for Robert to make it there, he had to make sure that Maybourne's people thought he was going somewhere else.  
  
Robert had been so lost in thought that he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. He had made it to the side of the terminal, where the carts that carried baggage to and from the planes were parked. Fortunately, he'd headed away from the gate where the plane he was supposed to be on was parked and headed towards an empty gate, so the possibility of him being seen was remote. In front of him, he could see a door that led to the inside of the terminal. He didn't want to take that, because he'd be spotted immediately and asked for identification. He had to find a way to get to the front of the terminal without going inside.  
  
"Now what?" he asked himself.  
  
He hadn't exactly planned his impromptu escape from the airport; all he'd been thinking about was that he had to pretend to get on the plane while not actually boarding it. Going out the door that led from the gate to the ground before reaching the plane had seemed like a good idea at the time.  
  
'I can't go inside the terminal again, because the lower levels are only for airport employees and they'll surely notice me right away and arrest me for trespassing,' he thought, glancing around. 'On the other hand, if I stay out here or attempt to cross the runways, someone will spot me. Great, Robert. just great. You've gotten yourself stuck with nowhere to go.'  
  
He shook his head, disgusted with himself at his failure. If he couldn't do something as simple as get out of the airport unnoticed, how was he supposed to help Daniel find out who'd really killed General Hammond?  
  
'I should have stayed at NYU and ignored Daniel when he told me about this wonderful program he was involved with.'  
  
Robert glanced behind him again and suddenly spotted an opening hidden in between the door to the terminal and the next gate. He quickly walked over to it and saw that it was a small corridor. Having no other options, he took it, and hoped that no one would spot him as he crossed it. Suddenly, he found himself at the front of the terminal, next to the baggage check in for one of the airlines. He sighed in relief at finally being where he was supposed to be. The guy at the baggage counter gave him a strange look, but Robert just gave the man a wave and a small smile, and quickly walked away. When he was halfway down the terminal, he spotted a cab that was dropping off a woman and her two kids. Quickly, Robert walked over to the cab and waited for the woman to exit, before getting in.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I'm not supposed to pick up passengers here," the driver told Robert. "The Taxi stand is in the upper level."  
  
"I'll give you $50 if you make an exception this time."  
  
The driver pondered the offer. Deciding it was worth it, he floored it and took off towards the exit.  
  
****  
  
Daniel sat on a bench beside the small pond, shivering slightly in the wind. His longish hair fluttered over his face, concealing his features from curious bystanders. Not that there were many people out today, because the temperature had dropped to the lower 30s. The sun was shinning brightly on a blue sky, which made the scenery seem that much brighter and livelier. He had felt compelled to come here, however, even if it was just to stare at the water.  
  
He wrapped the afghan he'd borrowed from Catherine tighter around his shoulders, taking in the smell of lavender that permeated it. It felt good to be alone again. Daniel had forgotten what it was like to be away from the noise and racket of the prison and he liked the feeling of peace that it gave him. Out here, in the small park he found himself in, he was alone with just the wind for company. Occasionally, a brave man or woman on roller blades would skate by and smile at him, but not very often. Daniel was content to simply sit on the cold bench and stare at the ripples in the water, trying to figure out what he had to do next.  
  
First and foremost in the rules of survival was a way to make a living. He had to find a job somewhere and he had to find it fast. Catherine and Ernest had made it absolutely clear that he was welcome to stay with them for as long as he needed to, but Daniel wasn't about to take advantage of their generosity. He had to find work so that he could be independent.  
  
Daniel chuckled suddenly as the memory of the last time he'd wondered about how to find a job came to him. Catherine had found him then, after his disastrous lecture, and had given him a second chance. Ironic that she was the one offering him one again.  
  
"So what's the joke?"  
  
Daniel turned away from the pond at the sound of the voice, his lips forming a smile as he caught sight of the man standing a few feet away.  
  
"Robert, you made it," Daniel said. He got up from the bench and walked over to his friend. He stood awkwardly in front of Robert, until Robert reached out and embraced him. Daniel stiffened for a moment, until he returned the embrace and patted Robert's back warmly. "Catherine said you were on your way," Daniel added as he stepped back from Robert.  
  
"Yeah. I got a little delayed. I was never good at this cat and mouse stuff, you know."  
  
Daniel frowned. "What happened? Did Maybourne have you followed?"  
  
"I don't know, but I wouldn't doubt it. Catherine told me to set a false trail, so I bought a ticket to Chicago and went to the airport, where I pretended to board the plane, then got out of the gate, went down to the ground and out of the terminal. No one saw me, which I still can't believe."  
  
Daniel laughed at the look of utter horror on Robert's face. He'd always been the cautious, do it by the book type, so Daniel knew how much of a stretch subterfuge was for him.  
  
"Chicago, huh? You didn't by any chance say that you were visiting Steven and Sarah, did you?"  
  
Robert laughed. "Hell no! They wouldn't be happy to see me anyway. No, I told Maybourne that I was going to see a sick friend."  
  
Daniel nodded and led Robert to the bench he'd been sitting on. He picked up the afghan he'd discarded at the sound of his friend's voice and wrapped it around his shoulders again.  
  
"You really should be wearing a jacket you know," Robert chided as he took a seat next to Daniel on the bench.  
  
"I didn't have one, and the one Ernest let me borrow was too small."  
  
Robert shook his head, smiling sadly. "I still can't get used to the new you, Daniel. Not even while you were on SG-1 did you put on that much muscle."  
  
Daniel shrugged. "It wasn't as important to me while I was on SG-1. Jack, Sam and Teal'c were there to protect me so I didn't have to worry about it. Of course, on SG-1, I also had a weapon so I could protect myself. In prison, I didn't have a weapon."  
  
"Does that explain the missing glasses too?"  
  
"Sort of. A long time ago, while we were on a mission and ended up in prison in Hadante, Jack told me that glasses were a sign of weakness. He was right. They were the first to go when I got to the penitentiary. Not by my choice, by the way." Daniel paused, taking his gaze off Robert and directing it to the pond. "It became much easier to go half blind than to give them a reason to come after me. I got used to it. After a while, I was able to get contact lenses, so I can see again."  
  
Robert's silence let Daniel know that his friend was digesting everything he'd just said. He knew that he didn't have to sugar coat anything for Robert, because he'd been there for most of the last twelve years and had seen first hand what prison life had done to him. He had stayed a friend through everything, which Daniel truly appreciated.  
  
"How long do you have?" he asked, returning his attention to Robert.  
  
Robert took a deep breath, and then released it. "Seven days."  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of time. How'd you manage that?"  
  
Robert chuckled. "I actually only asked for three. The general must have been feeling generous and gave me a week. That, and the fact that SG-11's leader is laid up with a broken leg for three weeks and we can't go anywhere."  
  
"How is that going?"  
  
"What, SG-11?" Robert asked, confused. "It's going okay, I guess. It's not like it used to be. Then again, nothing else is either." Robert was quiet for a moment, before speaking again. "What's the plan, Daniel? I'll do what I can in the time I have, you know that."  
  
"I know, Robert and I appreciate it. I don't have a plan yet, but I'm working on one. I need more information. I need a laptop with a good enough connection to gather the information I couldn't get while in prison."  
  
"Well, you're in luck. I brought you a little gift. Ernest is setting it up as we speak," Robert said, his voice merry. "There is one more thing, though," he added, his voice losing the humor it held.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I told O'Neill about the parole and where you were going to stay."  
  
Daniel's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't say anything for a while. "Why?" he finally asked.  
  
"He has a right to know, Daniel. He wants to help you. He's always wanted to help, you just wouldn't let him."  
  
Daniel felt his stomach clenching at the thought of having to face Jack again and felt irrational anger at Robert for telling him.  
  
"How did you tell him?"  
  
Robert narrowed his eyes and stared at Daniel, as if trying to gauge his reaction.  
  
"I sent him a letter through an airman, disguised as an archaeological survey. I haven't spoken to him, so I don't know if he got it."  
  
Daniel shook his head. "I didn't want him involved. I don't want Sam or Teal'c involved either, Robert."  
  
"Why not? Do you have any idea how much they tried to help once they got back to Earth? They would have moved heaven and earth for you if they'd thought it would do any good. It was devastating to all of them, especially O'Neill."  
  
Daniel snorted. "I didn't know that you and Jack were such close friends."  
  
"That's low, Daniel and you know it," Robert replied, his voice hardening slightly. "O'Neill and I aren't good friends. You didn't have to be close to him to see how much having you in prison hurt him and all of SG-1. The entire base knew it. And they did try to clear you, just like we did. But there was nothing there."  
  
"I don't want to face them, Robert. I'm not who I used to be and I don't want them to take one look at me and decide that I'm not worth the effort anymore," Daniel said sadly.  
  
"What makes you think that they'd take one look at you and not want to be bothered?" Robert asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just know that we're not like we used to be anymore. We've all changed."  
  
"Why don't you let them decide that for themselves? You owe them that much, you know."  
  
Daniel glared at Robert, fighting down the urge to punch him. After a tense moment, he got up from the bench.  
  
"Come on, Robert, let's head back before Ernest gets mad that we missed dinner. He's very picky about that, you know." 


	4. Chapter 3: Consequences

Chapter 3: Consequences  
  
Major General Jack O'Neill walked along the outside perimeter of the off- world base, examining his surroundings as if it were the first time he'd stepped foot on PXP-755.  
  
The world they had chosen for the off-world base or Beta Command, as it had been unofficially christened by the military personnel assigned to the base, was a fairly close approximation to Earth. It had a similar atmosphere, which was seen in the clear, blue sky above him. Green vegetation grew abundantly in the surrounding forest, and a wide river ensured that the humans would never run out of water. Temperature wise, Nueva Tierra or New Earth, which was the name PXP-755 had been given by the Mexican scientist who accompanied the first expedition team, was a bit cooler than Earth. Temperatures were generally in the upper 50s in the daytime and the lower 30s at night, assuring that everyone who left the base wore jackets.  
  
The base was actually composed of three, two story buildings, which were enclosed with an eight foot tall electrified fence. The world had been declared uninhabited, even though there was abundant wildlife living in the forest that surrounded the compound. The fence protected the base against any wandering wildlife and any other visitors they might have.  
  
Directly in front of him, on the other side of the fence, Jack could see that Stargate. A patrol of Marines were standing guard in front of it, making sure that nothing went trough or came out the Stargate that wasn't supposed to. Jack waved at them when they saw him, and then proceeded to exit the perimeter of the base.  
  
Jack turned right and headed towards the river, where he usually went when he wanted a moment alone to think. As he reached its banks, he sat down on the soft ground and watched the running water, momentarily getting lost in the soothing sound of the surf. He shook his head in disgust a few minutes later, realizing that daydreaming was not going to fix his current problems.  
  
"O'Neill."  
  
Jack immediately turned at the serious voice, grinning as he saw Teal'c standing a few feet away from him, his face stoic as always.  
  
"Teal'c, what a surprise," Jack replied. He got up and walked towards his friend. "I didn't know you'd be dropping by."  
  
"Nor did I. However, there was an opportunity to come and brief you on the current developments of the Jaffa rebellion and I took it. Colonel Carter informed me of your whereabouts. She also informed me of the reason for your discomfort."  
  
Jack watched as Teal'c's eyes lost their expressionless stare and warmed with shared emotions. He nodded in acknowledgement of the support he saw in those dark eyes, along with the feelings that were so similar to his own.  
  
"Carter told you about Daniel, huh?"  
  
"She did indeed, O'Neill. It is good that he is out of prison," Teal'c replied, inclining his head slightly. "I am aware of your and Colonel Carter's predicament in regards to Daniel Jackson as well and have come to a decision."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jack asked, momentarily confused about what the Jaffa was telling him.  
  
"You wish to go to Earth and visit with Daniel Jackson, do you not?"  
  
Jack nodded. "I can't just go, Teal'c. If Maybourne is involved with General Hammond's death and Daniel's imprisonment, and if he was the one that had us transferred off Earth to keep us from digging too deep and finding out what really happened, then I don't want to give him a reason to get President Sheffield after me and remove me of my command. Not that he'd have a suitable reason, but I can't take that chance. This way, I still have some influence and some people positioned in the right places to gather information. If I can't physically be there for Daniel, gathering information is the least I can do."  
  
"Agreed, O'Neill. This base is the only thing keeping Earth's Stargate program from completely falling into corrupt hands and I understand your need to keep your command. That is why I have a proposal."  
  
"A proposal? Teal'c you just got here."  
  
Teal'c smiled slightly. "I work well under pressure," he replied and Jack smiled, recognizing his own words. "I have been upgrading my vessel for the last few years, making it untraceable and highly maneuverable. I have not had a chance to properly test it. I will take my small vessel to Earth and visit Daniel Jackson without informing Stargate Command. The vessel can remain cloaked and untraceable while on Earth," Teal'c continued, "no one but yourself and Colonel Carter will know where I am."  
  
Jack thought it over and nodded. "It is the best thing to do for right now, Teal'c. We have to prove once and for all that Daniel was set up. Once we do that, this sham that has become the Stargate program can be flushed down the toilet and we can all go back to exploring the galaxy," he replied. "What started with Hammond's death has to end. But I can't get involved right now and risk losing what little advantage we have. If anything happens and you need us, we'll be right there."  
  
Teal'c nodded respectfully. "I am aware of that, O'Neill. You and Colonel Carter can resume your search for General Hammond's killer, while I go speak to Daniel Jackson. Do you know where he is?"  
  
Jack frowned, realizing that he had absolutely no clue where Daniel was. Rothman had not wanted to give specifics in his message. He sighed.  
  
"I have no idea, Teal'c. Robert Rothman knows where he is, though. I would suggest that you go talk to him. But be careful, he works under Maybourne." Jack ran a hand through his hair, and immediately dropped it to his side when another thought hit him. "You should try contacting Catherine and Ernest Littlefield as well. I have their address in my office. I'm sure they'll know where Daniel is too. Come with me and I'll get it for you."  
  
****  
  
Daniel examined the run down building in front of him and sighed. It reminded him of his student days, when he hadn't had enough money to get by and had been forced to live in borderline slums like the one he currently found himself standing in front of. He smiled fondly at the memories that his college years brought to him. He'd had a good time in those days, something that he'd never want to forget about, no matter how difficult and bittersweet that time had been for him.  
  
With one last sigh, Daniel squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and entered the building.  
  
How hard can this be? he thought to himself as he pushed open the filthy door to the apartment complex's office. It's not like I haven't dealt with idiots before.  
  
"I'm looking for Officer Ramos," Daniel told the blond sitting behind the reception desk. "I was told he'd be working here today."  
  
The woman looked disinterestedly up at him, smacking her gum as she glared at the interruption. Daniel returned the glare with his best 'hard assed, parolee' look, making the woman squirm uncomfortably.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'll get him for ya, hon," she said and got up, leaving the small office through the back door as quickly as she could.  
  
Daniel shook his head, smiling slightly at the woman. He'd dealt with receptionists like her before too, except that back then, they were the ones after him to pay his rent on time. The humor faded from the moment as Daniel sat on one of the chairs in the small reception area of the office. It wasn't big, and the chairs weren't comfortable. They were plastic and avocado green, remnants of an era long past. He looked around at the faded pictures on the walls, and for a split second was reminded of other pictures on another wall. He shuddered, the memory of seeing the pictures in General Hammond's living room leaving him breathless for a split second.  
  
"Jackson?"  
  
Daniel immediately looked up at the sound of his name and found himself looking up at a large, heavy set man with longish, dark hair and brown eyes. The man's face was hard and expressionless, which Daniel figured went with the territory.  
  
"Officer Ramos, I'm supposed to meet with you once a week," Daniel said, getting up to be at eye level with the man. His voice was calm and matter of fact, not reflecting the momentary panic that had gripped him at the memory. "Mr. Ramsey at the prison told me I'd find you here."  
  
"Yes, I was informed that you would be by to speak to me. I'm assuming that you've been made aware of the conditions of your parole," Ramos said and sat down at one of the other chairs, motioning for Daniel to do the same.  
  
Daniel nodded. "Of course. I'm here to tell you where I'm staying, so that you can find me if you need to. I'm also aware that I am to get a job as soon as possible, and that I have to meet with you once a week so you can make sure I haven't violated my parole," he said, gritting his teeth at the fact that he had to do this. The rational part of his mind understood why these conditions existed, but the other part of it knew that telling this man where he was staying would lead the Air Force and the NID to him again. He had no choice, though. If he wanted to stay out of prison, he had to follow the rules.  
  
"You are also aware, I'm sure, that the state of Colorado is obligated to release a statement to the neighborhood where you'll reside alerting them to the fact that a paroled murderer is taking up residence in their neighborhood, correct?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Good, then we don't have much to discuss. Wait here while I get the paperwork from my briefcase," he officer said and made his way to the receptionist's still empty desk. He brought a few sheets of paper out and handed them to Daniel. "Where are you going to be employed?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I just got out a few days ago and haven't found a job. Not that I think anyone would be willing to hire me," Daniel replied.  
  
Ramos snorted. "Would you blame them? In any case, contact me if you can't find a job and I'll find one for you. After all, that is part of my job."  
  
"I will," Daniel said and read through the sheets of paper he'd been given. His contact lenses were dry, making his vision a bit blurry. He wanted to get out of there as soon as he could, so he didn't take any extra time to try to alleviate his scratchy eyes. He filled in the required information, using Catherine's address and phone number as she'd told him to do, and then handed the parole officer the paperwork.  
  
"Very well," Ramos said when he'd read through Daniel's information. "I will contact you when I need to. Oh, and another thing. We will not meet here every week. Today, it couldn't be helped. I will call you with the location for next week's meeting, so make sure that someone is home to get the call. If you miss a parole meeting, I will have your ass hauled back to prison, am I understood?"  
  
"Perfectly," Daniel replied as he got up from the chair. "Are we through?"  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
Daniel nodded and without another word, left the office. He stepped out into the bright morning and quickly made his way to the car where Robert was waiting for him. He quickly got in, not glancing at his friend.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Robert asked.  
  
Daniel shrugged. "It's not that it was bad, it's that because I'm on parole, the state is required to make my presence known to everyone around me. It's going to be very hard to hide."  
  
"What do you mean?" Robert asked as he started the car and backed out of the parking space.  
  
"Because I'm a convicted murderer, the state has to let people know that I'm in the vicinity so that they can 'protect' themselves against me," Daniel explained, his voice tinted with disgust. "I can't lie, because if I do, that will be a violation of my parole and they'll have me back in jail in no time. All Maybourne and his men have to do is call the state office of parolees with some pretense and they'll get my location with no difficulty at all."  
  
Robert nodded, but kept his eyes on the road as he drove the car out of the apartment complex they'd been in. "I see the dilemma. Now what do we do?"  
  
"I don't know. Whatever happens, Robert, I'm not going back to prison. I'll expose whoever killed General Hammond and clear myself, or I'll take off and hide for the rest of my life. Twelve years behind bars is more than enough for me and I'm not doing it again," he exclaimed, his voice hard and determined.  
  
Robert remained quiet and Daniel cursed himself for losing it like that when he noticed Robert's white knuckles. It had to be hard for his friend to be involved in all of this, and Daniel didn't want to make it worse. Years of caring only for his survival were hard to contradict. However, deep down, Daniel still remembered what it was like to feel compassion for others, and right now, he felt bad for Robert.  
  
"I'm sorry, Robert." Daniel started to say, but Robert cut him off.  
  
"It's okay, Daniel. I'm with you on this, believe me. If we can't clear you, then I'll help you escape. Prison was no place for you in the first place and I don't want to see you return there."  
  
Daniel smiled slightly when Robert turned to him and gave him a sheepish grin. "What about you? Maybourne can make your life miserable if he ever finds out that you're helping me."  
  
Robert shook his head. "I have nothing left at the SGC, Daniel. If we can't clear you and you have to disappear, then I'm going with you. Maybourne won't have the chance to do anything to me."  
  
After a while spent in silence, Daniel noticed that they weren't heading back to Catherine's house. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To the bank to get you some money," Robert replied.  
  
"Ah, Robert, I don't have any money. All of it went to wherever the rest of my stuff went, remember?"  
  
"Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions, Daniel. General O'Neill withdrew your money from the bank in Colorado Springs when he got back to Earth and found out that you were in prison. He said that if he left it there, the government would seize it or something. He put it in another account under his name, an account that he gave me access to in case he couldn't be around when you were released. Since he's not here, I'm taking you to it."  
  
Daniel's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You mean that the money I had in the bank when I was put in jail is still there?"  
  
"Yup, plus twelve years of interest. I'm sure it's a tidy sum by now."  
  
Daniel smiled. "That's great. Having some collateral is going to help get things done, buy supplies and make travel arrangements. I was worried about how I was going to get it all done, and I didn't want to have to borrow from Catherine."  
  
"Well, now you won't have to. Oh, and while we're there, I'm going to get a new account of my own, just in case something goes wrong and Maybourne comes after me. That way, neither of us will be at someone else's mercy. After all, we've already done the poor, starving student routine, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, we definitely have. It was a lot more fun back then, though," Daniel replied.  
  
"Except when you wanted to take a girl out on a date and realized you were so broke that you couldn't even afford a movie," Robert added.  
  
"There was always a rental movie and microwave popcorn, though not many girls liked that."  
  
Robert laughed. "Yeah, I remember."  
  
The two friends chatted about their student days the remainder of the way to the bank, before entering it to take care of their business.  
  
****  
  
Harold Maybourne held the phone up to his ear and winced at the voice on the other end. He paced his office as far as the phone chord would let him, all the while thinking that he'd managed to hire a bunch of idiots. He ran a hand through his short, entirely grey hair and sighed.  
  
"What are you telling me?" he barked into the phone as he finally stopped pacing and dropped into his chair.  
  
"Rothman is not in Chicago, General. He never arrived at O'Hare," the thin voice from the other end of the telephone stated.  
  
"Are you sure he was flying into O'Hare?"  
  
"Yes, that's what his travel plans said," the nameless officer replied.  
  
Maybourne sighed dramatically, making no effort to hide his impatience from his subordinate. "Fine, retreat for now, but stay vigilant. I will be contacting you soon."  
  
He slammed the phone down hard, causing it to rattle on its cradle. He leaned back in his chair and narrowed his eyes, cursing yet another archaeologist.  
  
"That little weasel Rothman was in on it the whole time and led us on a wild goose chase," Maybourne said to himself.  
  
He picked up the phone again, and punched in a series of numbers. As he waited for the person on the other end to pick up, he tapped his fingers impatiently on the smooth surface of the desk.  
  
"Get in touch with the Colorado State Office of Parolees. I want to know where Jackson is and I want to know now!"  
  
He hung up the phone, not bothering to listen to the response from the other side. He would get to Rothman and Jackson sooner or later. They couldn't hide for very long.  
  
****  
  
"Why are we traveling to Earth, father?" Rya'c asked as he sat at the controls of the newest model of Tel'tak available to the Jaffa army.  
  
Teal'c glanced at his son, his gaze even and calm. "We are to help an old friend of mine who might be in danger."  
  
"In danger from what? Who could want to harm him on his own planet?"  
  
Teal'c closed his eyes momentarily, knowing that Rya'c spoke the truth. If Earth were a unified planet, its residents would not be in danger while at home. That, however, was not the case. He opened his eyes again and regarded his son.  
  
"There are factions within the Tau'ri government that act against one another as they see fit. It is these factions that Daniel Jackson is in danger from."  
  
Rya'c nodded, apparently recognizing the name.  
  
"Daniel Jackson was a member of SG-1 with you, O'Neill and Colonel Carter, was he not? I remember meeting him when I was a boy."  
  
"Yes, my son, he was. He would still be on SG-1, had it not been for General Hammond's death. Daniel Jackson was falsely accused of murdering the general and has spent the last twelve years in prison."  
  
Rya'c frowned. "If he is in prison, how can we help him?"  
  
"He is no longer in prison, and it is O'Neill's belief that the faction responsible for General Hammond's death will retaliate against Daniel Jackson to keep him from exposing them. We are to protect him from such fate."  
  
"I understand father. Is that why we did not use the Stargate to travel to Earth?"  
  
Teal'c nodded, amazed once again at the intelligence his son displayed. The young man had come into his own at an early age and had joined the fight against the false Gods willingly and whole heartedly, a fact that made Teal'c extremely proud. He had brought Rya'c along on this trip as a learning experience for the young man, plus Teal'c trusted him like he trusted few others. He had no doubt that Rya'c would commit himself to the cause of protecting Daniel Jackson for as long as he needed to.  
  
"The faction that we believe is responsible for General Hammond's death currently controls the Tau'ri Stargate, which is why we did not use it to travel to Earth. We do not want to let them know what we are doing."  
  
Rya'c nodded, and then turned to regard his father. "Is that not who O'Neill works for, father? The faction that controls the Tau'ri Stargate, I mean."  
  
"It is complicated Rya'c," Teal'c explained. "Not everyone involved with the Tau'ri Stargate believes as those responsible for General Hammond's death. They are only a small group amongst many, easily lost in the crowd. The people that O'Neill works for more than likely are not aware of what happened with General Hammond, only that Daniel Jackson murdered him. We will try to prove otherwise."  
  
"I understand father. We will be victorious."  
  
Teal'c smiled slightly as Rya'c returned his attention to the forward view screen. "Yes, my son, we will be victorious indeed."  
  
****  
  
"Hello there, you made it in time for dinner!" Ernest exclaimed as Daniel and Robert walked into the house. "It seems like you made it back with half of the stores in Denver, too."  
  
Robert chuckled and Daniel smiled slightly. Sooner or later, he'd have to ask Ernest about his obsession with not missing dinner.  
  
"I found I wasn't as poor as I thought I was and decided to pick up a few supplies, plus some much needed clothing," he said as he made his way inside and dropped off his packages in the living room to be taken up to his room later. "I got some equipment for the laptop Robert brought me that should boost its capabilities so it can do what I need. Hopefully, I'll be able to begin my search tomorrow morning."  
  
"Good, good," Ernest said, ushering the two younger men into the dining room. "We will talk business after dinner, right now, we eat."  
  
The three men entered the dining room to find Catherine already seated at the table, and the housekeeper, Greta, setting two extra places. Catherine smiled widely at them as they entered.  
  
"There they are, my three favorite men."  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd be jealous of you two," Ernest kidded as he took his place beside Catherine. Daniel and Robert took the seats on the opposite side of the table.  
  
"Did things go well today, Daniel?" Catherine asked.  
  
"It was as good as expected, I suppose," he replied, trying to keep his tone of voice neutral. "I gave them this address, so expect to hear from Officer Ramos eventually. He's actually supposed to call me to tell me where our next meeting place will be."  
  
"I will inform Greta to expect a call from the gentleman. Was the parole situation as bad as you thought?"  
  
Daniel nodded. "It was pretty much what I expected, which means I have to move fast and leave as soon as possible. Not that I haven't enjoyed your company and hospitality," he added, looking at the smiling faces in front of him. "I don't want to put you in any more danger than you already are."  
  
Ernest smiled. "We will help out in any way we can."  
  
Catherine nodded her agreement, before motioning for Greta to serve the meal. As soon as the dishes were on the table, Daniel smiled.  
  
"That smells wonderful. What is it?" he asked, savoring the aroma that wafted up to his nostrils from the covered serving plate.  
  
"It's Fettuccini Alfredo," Greta replied, smiling at him.  
  
"It smells wonderful and I love Italian," Daniel said sheepishly. "I'm sorry, it's just hard to get used to real food again. What we got in prison didn't even come close."  
  
"Enjoy the meal," Greta said and retired to the kitchen.  
  
The four people at the table dove in, their appetite having been reborn at the smell of the food.  
  
An hour later, they were still at the table drinking coffee and discussing the day's events, when the doorbell rang. Greta immediately went to answer it, and came back with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Mrs. Littlefield, there are two strange men at the door demanding to speak with you. They did not say what their business with you is, but they're very insistent."  
  
Daniel and Robert immediately got up from the table and went for the newly acquired handguns they'd hidden in a drawer of the china cabinet in the dining room. The guns were part of the supplies they'd gathered that day, and Daniel was thankful that they had them.  
  
"Tell them I'll be right there, Greta," Catherine said, also rising from the table. "Ernest, will you come too?"  
  
"Of course," he replied and took his wife's hand.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if it's Maybourne? He's bound to know that I'm here already," Daniel whispered.  
  
"We don't have much of a choice, Daniel. We'll count on you and Robert to watch our backs if it is Maybourne or his men."  
  
Catherine and Ernest left the dining room slowly and deliberately, leaving Daniel and Robert with their guns, ready for anything.  
  
Daniel's stomach churned, his overactive imagination and twelve years of having to live on paranoia in prison yelling at him that something was wrong, that he shouldn't have let Catherine go see whoever was at the door. It seemed a bit soon for Maybourne to show up at Catherine's door and a part of Daniel knew that if Maybourne's operatives did show up, they wouldn't bother with the doorbell. Still, it didn't hurt anything to be careful and to be a bit more on the look out than usual.  
  
Daniel took a couple of steps towards the doorway of the den as he heard male voices. His gun was still ready in his hands, its weight a small comfort to him. He cocked his head and strained to hear what was being said in the living room, but could not make out anything clearly enough to tell what they were talking about.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Catherine walked back into the dining room, her face blank. Her eyes immediately went to Daniel, and she gave him a reassuring nod. "There are two gentlemen here to see you, Daniel," she said and stepped aside to let the men through.  
  
Daniel's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the two visitors, before his brown knitted in confusion.  
  
"Teal'c, what are you doing here?" 


	5. Chapter 4: Reach Out and Touch Someone

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.  
  
Chapter 4: Reach Out and Touch Someone  
  
Teal'c stood at the threshold of the dining room slightly behind Catherine and stared at the business end of a 9mm handgun, before raising his gaze to the surprised eyes of the man holding the weapon. He lifted one of his eyebrows at the reception, before bowing his head respectfully to the man standing in front of him.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, it is good to see you again."  
  
Daniel seemed to be rather speechless after his initial question and did not lower the weapon.  
  
"Father," Rya'c stated, clearly asking if there was danger.  
  
"It is quite all right, Rya'c. Daniel Jackson was expecting someone else."  
  
Teal'c's gaze never wavered from Daniel, so he caught the younger man's hard swallow as he lowered the weapon and motioned for the other man, Robert Rothman, to do the same.  
  
"Yes, I was expecting someone else. How did you know to come here? Why are you here?" Daniel asked again.  
  
Catherine motioned for everyone to take a seat around the dining table and they did so. Teal'c settled in beside Robert and Rya'c took a position across from his father.  
  
"This is Rya'c, my son." Teal'c made the introduction to Catherine, Ernest and Robert, who had never met the young man. "I believe you already know him, Daniel Jackson."  
  
Daniel smiled slightly. "Yes, I do. How are you, Rya'c?"  
  
"I am well, Dr. Jackson. You look different," the boy replied.  
  
Daniel chuckled. "Yes, it's been a long time."  
  
"Can I get you gentlemen something to drink?" Catherine offered, nodding to Rya'c and Teal'c.  
  
"We do not require sustenance at this time, but thank you," Teal'c replied and bowed his head to Catherine. "As to how I came to be here, Daniel Jackson, that is simple. General O'Neill told me where to find you."  
  
Daniel's eyes narrowed. "He did, did he?"  
  
"Indeed he did. He informed me that you would either contact Dr. Rothman, or Dr. Langford and Dr. Littlefield. It seems O'Neill was correct. I chose to come here first because contacting Dr. Rothman seemed riskier."  
  
"Maybourne is probably looking for me right now," Robert muttered.  
  
"What else did Jack say?" Daniel asked.  
  
Teal'c noted the slightly worried tone of the archaeologist's voice and took note of it for future reference.  
  
"He believes that you are in danger now that you are free. I am here to make sure that nothing happens to you and to offer any assistance in finding General Hammond's real killer." His voice softened suddenly, before continuing. "I only wish that I had been able to do something about this sooner."  
  
"I know, Teal'c and I appreciate it."  
  
"O'Neill did not come himself because he deemed it too risky to leave the off world base so soon after your release. He did not want General Maybourne to suspect him and restrict his movements, or those of Colonel Carter. He, Colonel Carter and Master Sgt. Siler are going to, once again, review the evidence of the murder to see if they can find anything else to use against General Maybourne and his followers."  
  
"So they're willing to help?" Robert asked.  
  
"Yes, they are. General O'Neill wished for me to thank you for informing him of what transpired," Teal'c said to Robert. "And to you," Teal'c turned his gaze to Catherine and Ernest, "he said to tell you to take care and that you'll be protected."  
  
Catherine nodded her understanding, as did Ernest.  
  
"Okay, so you're my bodyguard now? No offense, Teal'c, but I've sort of learned to defend myself over these last dozen years."  
  
"I can see the change, Daniel Jackson. However, no man can fight an army on his own, no matter what the determination is. Rya'c and I are here to provide assistance in any way that we can."  
  
Rya'c nodded in agreement. "Father has filled me in on the situation, Dr. Jackson, and I must say that it is a dangerous situation. Father and I are armed, and have a Tel'tak at our disposal if needed. We can be of help."  
  
"You brought a Tel'tak? Where'd you land it?" Robert asked, his tone incredulous.  
  
"What's a Tel'tak?" Ernest asked.  
  
"A Tel'tak is a small, Goa'uld vessel, capable of hyper drive and equipped with a cloaking device, that the Jaffa army uses in its battles," Rya'c answered. "It is currently situated a short distance from here, in the only available flat surface."  
  
Catherine's eyes widened. "You don't mean the baseball field at the park, do you?"  
  
"Yes, I believe that's what it was, Dr. Langford," Teal'c replied after a moment's consideration.  
  
"Oh, you can't leave it there for very long, cloaked or not. The little leaguers will be there to play ball tomorrow and they're bound to run into it. You have to move it somewhere else."  
  
"Where shall we take it so it's not in the way?"  
  
"I have no clue. Ernest, you got any ideas?"  
  
Ernest shook his head. "No ideas, honey. The park is probably the only place for it."  
  
"What about that vacant lot a couple of miles down from here?" Daniel supplied. "I think they're going to build a shopping center there, but for now, the land is empty. No one will bother to go there anytime soon."  
  
"That would be perfect."  
  
Teal'c nodded his agreement. "Daniel Jackson, will you accompany us to direct us to the site?"  
  
"Of course. We should probably go now, while it's dark." He turned towards Catherine and Ernest. "We'll be back in a little bit," he said, and the three of them made their way out of the dining room, then out of the house.  
  
  
  
****  
  
"Teal'c is a good man, isn't he, Robert?" Catherine asked when Daniel, Teal'c and Rya'c were gone. She picked up her cup of now cold coffee and took a sip of it anyway.  
  
"Yes, he is. He's always been very loyal to Daniel and he's a good friend. He will do what he says he will, and I have no doubt that Rya'c will do the same."  
  
"Do you think it will come to violence?" Ernest asked.  
  
Robert shrugged. "With Maybourne, I don't doubt it. You know as much as I do about General Hammond's murder and that's all pretty bloody and gruesome. Who knows what they'll do to Daniel if they find out that he's either remembered what happened, or is on to them about their involvement."  
  
"Has Daniel remembered anything?"  
  
"I don't think so. At least, he hasn't mentioned it to me." Robert paused momentarily. "I'm not so sure he'd tell me if he had remembered, unless it was something he could use to clear himself. He still seems pretty confused about the whole thing, but he passes it off as unimportant and shoves it into the back of his mind."  
  
"That's not too healthy," Ernest pointed out. "Sooner or later, it's bound to come back."  
  
"It may not do him any good if he suddenly remembers who really did kill the General, though. He's already paid for the crime."  
  
"But he can clear his name."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. We don't know how high this thing goes. If it's as far up as the White House and the Pentagon, then Daniel is as good as dead. If it isn't, then maybe we can get some help from them once he does remember what happened. It's all a big if."  
  
"He's willing to bet his freedom on those odds?" Catherine wanted to know.  
  
Robert nodded solemnly. "He's not going back to prison either way, he's already said that much. He's got the tools and resources to disappear now; tools he didn't have when he was convicted. I have no doubt that if this blows up in his face, he can take off and no one will find him."  
  
"If he's not dead at the end of this," Ernest piped up.  
  
"That's my Ernest, ever the optimist," Catherine chided. "Let's not think that way. Let's do what we can do and see what happens."  
  
****  
  
"You have learned the art of self defense and perfected it, have you not Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, making Daniel jump slightly at the Jaffa's deep voice. He had been completely concentrated on the controls of the small vessel that he'd forgotten there was anyone else with him. He turned away from the view screen and turned to regard his friend.  
  
"It's a necessary evil in prison, Teal'c. The other inmates don't take too kindly to meek individuals. I learned my lesson early on." Daniel shuddered at the unbidden memory of just how that lesson had been learned, and forced it away quickly, before the emotions of that day could take a hold of him. When he refocused his gaze on Teal'c, he realized that the Jaffa had caught his momentary lapse.  
  
"I, too, have been in prison, Daniel Jackson, and am aware of what goes on. You have nothing to be ashamed of. It is to your credit that you managed to survive."  
  
Daniel laughed, but there was no humor in the harsh sound. "It's either that, or it's a testament to my stupidity that I managed to hang on for as long as I did. Let's just say that I'm as eager to know what happened to General Hammond as you are. A little thing like that serves to give one a reason to live."  
  
"I understand. We will find out what happened."  
  
"Or we'll die trying. I will, at least," Daniel whispered. He shook his head, clearing his mind of unnecessary emotional baggage. "You want to head north for a bit, and you'll see a big patch of grass. You can land the Tel'tak there and no one should disturb it.  
  
"Very well."  
  
They landed the Tel'tak with no difficulty and were on their way out of the ship when the radio crackled to life.  
  
"Teal'c, its Jack, come in."  
  
Daniel and Teal'c both stopped in their tracks, turning to the radio.  
  
"Teal'c? Rya'c? I'm on a secure channel on an amplified radio from a hidden location on base, so it's safe to communicate. You gotta love the Tok'ra for giving me the radio. Come in."  
  
Teal'c rushed to the radio and immediately responded. "O'Neill, I am here."  
  
"Thank god, Teal'c. I was beginning to get worried. Where are you?"  
  
Jack's voice seemed strained and far away, which Daniel supposed was fitting, as the off world base was light years away from Earth. There was a slight delay in Jack's reply, which Daniel attributed to the distance between them. He took a few steps closer to Teal'c, but stopped before he actually reached the man. He was content to stand there and listen to the conversation.  
  
"I am in Colorado, O'Neill. I arrived with no difficulties, and was not detected by the primitive planetary defense systems of your planet."  
  
"That's great to hear. Have you found Daniel yet?"  
  
"I have indeed. He is standing right beside me."  
  
Jack was quiet on the other end. "He's there? Already?"  
  
"He was with Dr. Langford and Dr. Littlefield like you thought he'd be. I stopped there first."  
  
"That's great. Um, Teal'c, can I talk to him?"  
  
Daniel was tempted to back away from the radio and get out of the ship as soon as he heard Jack ask to talk to him, but he suddenly found that his legs wouldn't cooperate. He didn't know why the prospect of speaking to Jack held such dread for him, but it did.  
  
"You may, O'Neill. Daniel Jackson, please step closer to the radio."  
  
Daniel stood rooted to the spot for several seconds, until he managed to unglue his feet from the deck. He took a few slow steps forward and took the radio from Teal'c.  
  
"Hey, Jack," he said, his voice carefully neutral.  
  
"Daniel, how are you doing?" Jack asked, sounding rather unsure of himself.  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"Good." There was a pause, and then Jack spoke again. "Did Teal'c explain to you why he was there without Carter and me?"  
  
"Yes, Jack, he did. Don't worry about it, it's fine."  
  
"No, it's not fine. Listen to me, Daniel, and listen to me good," Jack's voice had gained an edge that Daniel hadn't heard in a long, long time. "You shut us out for god knows what reasons when you were first sent to prison. I can't even begin to tell you how that felt for all of us, so I'm not going to waste your time and mine. But know this: You're not doing it to us again, you hear me? You can try, but we're not going to go away. We haven't forgotten about you and we sure as hell hope that you haven't forgotten about us."  
  
Daniel closed his eyes momentarily, willing the strong emotions inside him to quiet down and let him think. He'd been afraid to talk to Jack for fear that Jack, Sam and Teal'c would somehow think that he really was responsible for what happened and had spent the entire time in prison hoping that they wouldn't blame him. He was surprised, and yet reassured, that they didn't blame him.  
  
"I haven't forgotten, Jack. I don't think I could."  
  
"Good, because you're stuck with us whether you like it or not. Even if we are on two different planets, you won't get rid of us. Now, I have some men watching Maybourne at the SGC, and they told me that he has been mobilizing some troops. He sent a few men to Chicago for some reason, but he's recalled those. I don't have to remind you that Maybourne knows, or will know soon, where you are and will send agents after you. I will keep a look out for the activity of his men on Earth and contact you with further news."  
  
"Robert went to Chicago," Daniel explained. "Well, he didn't actually get there, but he made Maybourne believe that he had. He must have been tailing Robert all that time."  
  
"Where is Rothman now?" Jack asked.  
  
"He's here with us, at Catherine's."  
  
"Get to a safe place, Daniel, and take Robert with you. You can't stay at Catherine's anymore, because Maybourne is bound to get there soon. I'll send some people to watch her house if I can. Teal'c will stay with you and you can both contact me at this frequency if you need me or Carter. We'll get to Earth as soon as we can."  
  
"I will take the radio with me, O'Neill," Teal'c said, taking the radio from Daniel. "We will keep in touch."  
  
"Very well. Good luck," Jack said and ended the transmission.  
  
Daniel sighed. "So the question now becomes: where do we go from here?"  
  
****  
  
"Did Teal'c make it to Earth?" Sam asked O'Neill as she walked into his office. She took a seat in front of his desk and watched the older man carefully, noting the worried frown on his face.  
  
"He made it with no problem, Carter. He's even managed to find Daniel."  
  
Sam smiled. "Leave it to Teal'c to get the job done right the first time. How are they doing? Where did Teal'c find Daniel?"  
  
"They're fine, as far as I can tell. Teal'c took Rya'c with him, which will greatly increase their chances of making it out of this intact. They're at Catherine's right now."  
  
Sam frowned at the General's uncharacteristically short responses, because it wasn't like him.  
  
"Did something else happen, sir?"  
  
Jack sighed, and Sam could tell that he was a bit troubled. "No, nothing happened, Sam. Teal'c is fine, Daniel is fine. he just doesn't seem like himself anymore."  
  
"What do you mean, Jack?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "I talked to him, Carter. It was like talking to a stranger with Daniel's voice. But it didn't stop me from yelling at him."  
  
Sam's smile widened when he saw Jack's own smile. "What do you mean, you yelled at him?" she asked, glad that the General had been able to personally confirm that Daniel was doing okay.  
  
"I told him that he wasn't going to get rid of us as quick as he did when he first went to prison and that he was stuck with us. I wasn't being very nice about it either."  
  
"That's okay, I'm sure Daniel is used to having you yell at him," Sam replied. "You were right to tell him that, though. He's not going to get rid of us this time."  
  
Jack nodded in agreement. "That's why we need to get moving and find out what Harry is up to. The more we know, the better we'll be able to help."  
  
"Right away, sir. Oh, one more thing," she added, suddenly remembering the reason she'd come to the office in the first place. "I was able to track some NID records from twelve years ago. There are some documents that mention an operation named "Chat Noir", which was to have been carried out some time in 2001. I'm not sure how many people were involved in this operation, but the documents do note that the SGC would be the main entity affected by however this operation turned out. I've tried hacking further into the NID computers on base, but the fact that we're not on Earth severely limits the information I have access to."  
  
Sam paused to gauge Jack's reaction. He seemed thoughtful and even more worried.  
  
"That name would mean?"  
  
"Black Cat, sir."  
  
"Ah, nice... Someone at the NID must have run out of ideas. If the SGC was to be the most affected, then it's likely that Hammond's murder could be part of that."  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking," Sam added. "The next time you speak to Teal'c and Daniel, you should mention that to them. Teal'c is fairly good with computers and should be able to do some digging. Daniel could probably help him, though I'm sure his computer knowledge is limited only to knowing how to run them, not hack into them. It's worth a shot, though."  
  
"Agreed. Keep digging and see what else you can come up with. In the mean time, I'll keep track of our good friend Harry." 


	6. Chapter 5: Cat and Mouse

Chapter 5: Cat and Mouse  
  
"The first thing we have to do is find out what happened to General Hammond," Daniel explained as they carefully walked back to Catherine's house. It was dark, but they still kept to the shadows just in case someone was watching. "What really happened, I mean, not what the prosecutor told the jury during my trial. I don't remember the actual act, but I don't believe I actually did it. Yes, I was the only one there, and yes my fingerprints were all over the murder weapon. That kind of makes me look really guilty, doesn't it?"  
  
"Indeed it does, Daniel Jackson. Why are you certain that you did not commit the murder?"  
  
Daniel turned to Teal'c, surprised. "You think I did it?"  
  
"I did not say that. However, I would like to know what you think about what happened that day."  
  
"I was injured during the attack on the general, and the police came to the conclusion that my injuries were the result of the struggle between Hammond and me. When the medical examiner did the autopsy on the general, he examined the blood on his body and came to the conclusion that none of the blood on Hammond matched mine. If he injured me while trying to defend himself from my attack, wouldn't some of my blood have gotten on him?"  
  
"It is logical to think so," Teal'c replied.  
  
"See? That's one reason why I believe there's something else going on here. I haven't completely ruled out that I could have temporarily lost my mind and killed the general, but I'm not leaning towards that option. So the first thing to do is to find out who killed the general."  
  
"Do you not think that General Maybourne had something to do with it?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Of course I do. However, I don't think that he was the one who did it. Even back then, he didn't like to get his hands dirty. If he planned the murder, then he probably had someone else do it. More than likely, it was one of his operatives. Another thing we need to find out is just how high it went. Was the NID the only agency involved in Hammond's murder, or was the State Department, and ultimately, the President, involved in it as well?"  
  
"Why is that important, Dr. Jackson?" Rya'c asked.  
  
Daniel sighed. "My plan is to clear my name. The only way I can do that is by showing definitive proof that I had nothing to do with the murder, and hopefully find out who really did murder General Hammond." Daniel paused for a breath and to gather his spinning thoughts. "Whatever information I do find, I plan on taking it to President Sheffield, who I'm sure has been briefed on the Stargate project. If the President Monroe, who was in office in 2001, was in on the murder, it's going to be very hard for Sheffield to do anything about whatever information I give him, because he's not going to want to go against something that was done for the "good" of the country. However, if this murder plot originated and stayed within the NID, it's possible that the State Department and Monroe knew nothing about it, which gives me a better shot of succeeding."  
  
Teal'c and Rya'c both looked thoughtful as Daniel finished his explanation. He opened his mouth to ask if they'd understood what he'd said, but Teal'c beat him to it.  
  
"How do you propose we find this information Daniel Jackson?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure there are records somewhere. All we need to do is hack into the NID database, and possibly the Pentagon database, to look for anything that catches our eye. I'm sure that as paranoid as they are, they don't get rid of documents very easily for fear of discarding something useful. All we need to do is be patient and read what's there to see if we can use anything."  
  
"Can you 'hack' into these places?" Rya'c asked, narrowing his eyes at the unfamiliar word.  
  
"Yeah, I can. I learned a trick or two in prison, which will help me do that. Don't worry, if the information is there, I'll find it."  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence, each man lost in his own thoughts. Teal'c and Rya'c traveled with their staff weapons, but they were concealed in the long cloaks the two Jaffa wore. Daniel was carrying the handgun, which was currently tucked into the waistband of his jeans. They were careful as they walked, scouting out the way with practiced movements, watching for possible ambushes. If Maybourne's men decided to attack them now, in the dark, they were as ready for them as they could be.  
  
As they reached Catherine's front yard, Daniel suddenly stopped.  
  
"Something's wrong," he said as he scanned the neatly manicured, but darkened yard.  
  
Catherine's car was still parked in the circular driveway, just as it had been when they left. Ernest's car was parked in the garage, just as it had been before. The front porch light was on, as were several other lights in the house. Daniel couldn't see anything out of place, but he had a strange feeling that things weren't they way they'd left them.  
  
He turned to Teal'c and Rya'c and noticed that they were also surveying the scene. Suddenly, Daniel was glad to have them on his side, if only to not have to fight the NID on his own. Worry and fear for Catherine, Ernest and Robert churned in his gut, but he didn't have time to give in to it, not yet.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, someone has been through here," Teal'c intoned, pointing at one of the flowerbeds by his feet.  
  
Daniel blinked a few times to moisturize his contacts, before focusing on the flowerbed. There, between the roses, Daniel could see what could only be footprints.  
  
"Damn," he exclaimed. "We have to get it there."  
  
"Not so fast, Daniel Jackson. We must secure the perimeter first."  
  
"We don't have time for that, Teal'c. If Maybourne's men already made it here, then they know that we'll be coming back sooner or later," Daniel pointed out. "They're probably still in the house. Except that they are expecting me to come back by myself, not with you two."  
  
"We can use that to our advantage," Rya'c commented. "If you enter the dwelling first, you will draw their attention towards you and away from us. Father and I can take a different entrance and approach from the other side."  
  
Teal'c smiled slightly. "That is an excellent plan."  
  
"I agree. Surprise may be the only thing working for us and we have to take advantage of it," Daniel replied. He took a deep breath, considering the next move. "Teal'c, Rya'c, there's a back door to the house, accessible through the side gate. Open the gate and slip into the back yard. When you get to the door, come inside and you'll find yourselves in the kitchen. The area is apart from the rest of the house, so you should find it unguarded."  
  
"We will do so, Daniel Jackson. What will you be doing?"  
  
Daniel shrugged. "I'll be doing what they expect me to do, walking through the front door."  
  
****  
  
Daniel stepped carefully up to the porch, his heart hammering in his chest at what he'd find inside. His overactive imagination was already sprouting bloody and deadly scenarios, which he pushed out of his mind as soon as they entered into it. He didn't have time to worry, and he wasn't going to have his concentration broken by a division of attention.  
  
He reached out and took the door knob in his hand and silently counted to three in his head before turning the knob and pushing the door open. As soon as he was past the threshold, Daniel felt an impact to the side of his head that sent him reeling to the floor. He tried to brace his fall, but only managed to land hard on his knees, grunting as he felt one of them twist painfully. He could feel a trickle of blood sliding down his cheek from his temple, and he cursed.  
  
Immediately, instinct took over and Daniel reached back, connecting with the man he was sure would be there. Daniel heard the man's grunt as his fist connected with a part of his body, and he took advantage. He followed through and was immediately on his feet, using his body weight to push the man backwards into the now closed door. Absently, Daniel noticed that the man was holding a handgun similar to his, but it was too late to do anything about it. The man, who was as tall as Daniel and a few pounds heavier, gritted his teeth and pushed back with all his strength, causing Daniel to stumble back and almost fall when his knee threatened to give out. Instead of falling, Daniel used the man's weight to hold himself upright and managed to turn him around. With all his strength, Daniel threw the man against the door and smiled in satisfaction as the guy's head connected with the door. He slumped down to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Daniel took out his gun, removed the safety and was about to turn around when a cold, dead voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want one of these nice people to get a bullet in the head."  
  
Daniel slowly turned around to face the living room, his blood turning to ice as he saw a man dressed in black from head to toe holding a gun to Catherine's head. Catherine was sitting on the love seat, her hands and feet bound with grey tape, a gag over her mouth. Beside her, Ernest sat in a similar position. Daniel looked around the living room, but didn't find Robert anywhere.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, I presume," the masked man stated.  
  
"The one and only. I hope you haven't gone to too much trouble to find me," Daniel stated, his voice tainted with disdain. "What do you want?"  
  
"You, Dr. Jackson. You're a wanted man, apparently. I have orders to take you into custody."  
  
"How nice. Who's pulling your chain, is it Harry? Because if it is, you can just tell him to go to hell."  
  
Daniel's jaw tightened as the man dug the gun into Catherine's skull, making her wince. She kept her eyes on Daniel, reassuring him that she was okay.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure. You might have been able to knock out my partner over there, but I'm not as easy to take out. When I walk out of here, you will be with me."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so," Daniel said, a smirk on his face.  
  
Suddenly, blue energy rushed towards the man, knocking him away from Catherine. He writhed on the floor, until his body gave out and he succumbed to unconsciousness.  
  
"Great timing, Teal'c." Daniel headed towards Ernest and Catherine, undoing their bonds as he checked them out. They both looked fine, not a mark on either of them.  
  
"There were four of them originally," Catherine said as soon as Daniel took off her gag. "Two of them left and took Robert with them. They said that the 'boss' wanted to talk to him."  
  
"Damn, this happened way too soon. Who knows what they'll do to Robert."  
  
"Robert Rothman has been taken?" Teal'c asked as he and Rya'c joined the others in the living room. "Did the attackers say or do anything else, Dr. Langford?"  
  
"They caught us by surprise a few minutes after you'd left. They apparently didn't see you, because they came in here looking for you. Robert tried to fight them, but they knocked him out. When one of the men realized who he was, he ordered the other two to take him, but he didn't say where. Then they tied us up and decided to wait for you."  
  
"How did you know they were here?" Ernest asked.  
  
"The yard had been disturbed and it tipped us off. Are you hurt?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No, just frightened. We're fine."  
  
"What are you going to do now? I don't think you planned on them getting here so soon." Catherine got up from the couch and laid a reassuring hand on Daniel's shoulder.  
  
Daniel swallowed hard. "I don't know, but we can't stay here anymore. We've brought enough trouble into your house already. Pretend that nothing is wrong. The police shouldn't get involved in this, until I fail to show up for the meeting with my parole officer next week. When they come looking for me, just feign ignorance. We'll take them with us," Daniel added, pointing to the two unconscious operatives. "Who knows, maybe with a little persuasion, they'll be tempted to talk."  
  
"Where are you going to go?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I've got an idea."  
  
****  
  
Voices and other assorted noise penetrated the fog in his head, making Robert wince as full consciousness slammed down upon him. For a split second, he couldn't remember what had happened or where he was. After some thought, however, he had no difficulty remembering what had happened at Catherine's house. Fear gripped him suddenly at the thought of something happening to Catherine or Ernest, but he choked it down. Now was not the time for fear.  
  
He still didn't know where he was, though. He was face down on a moving vehicle of some kind. The jerky movement of the floor beneath him, coupled with the foul smell of the vehicle confirmed his suspicion. He could feel his hand tied behind him, and even though he couldn't feel a binding at his feet, Robert was sure that his ankles were bound as well.  
  
Robert opened his eyes, fully expecting to see Daniel lying on the floor beside him. He was surprised when all he saw were the boots of someone else. Robert craned his head to glace at the owner of the boots, and noticed the man watching him intently.  
  
"Where are we going?" Robert asked.  
  
When no answer was forthcoming, Robert repositioned himself on the floor so that he was sitting with his back to the nearest wall, facing the man in front of him. He could see the back of the head of the man who was driving, but if he'd heard what Robert has asked, he hadn't said a thing. Robert turned his head towards the back of the van, but was sitting too low on the floor to be able to look out the window.  
  
He was pretty sure he knew where he was going, though. The men had entered Catherine's house looking for Daniel, so they had to either be NID agents or associated with the Air Force. By the way they handled themselves, Robert could tell that they were professionals, which meant that the men weren't likely to have been hired from the outside.  
  
He sighed, resigning himself to his fate. For right now, at least. He closed his eyes and thought back to what happened at Catherine's house, hoping that the men who had stayed behind hadn't hurt Catherine or Ernest.  
  
They'd been caught completely off guard while they'd been sipping coffee at the dining table. Two of the men had come in through the front door, while the other two had entered through the back. Robert had tried to defend himself, Catherine and Ernest, but had been unable to. He'd been knocked around a bit and knocked out without knowing what had been done to either of them.  
  
Their fate, more than anything, had Robert worried right now. There were only two men in the van with him, which led him to believe that the other two had stayed behind to wait for Daniel. Unlucky for them, Teal'c and Rya'c would also be there, giving Daniel the distinct advantage. Robert only hoped that they hadn't been too late to save the couple.  
  
****  
  
"Where are we going, Daniel Jackson?"  
  
Daniel looked up from where he'd been intently studying the screen of his laptop and regarded Teal'c, who had just exited the room where their two 'guests' had been uncomfortably situated. At the front of the small vessel, Rya'c manned the controls, carefully flying along the eastern coast of the United States.  
  
"Oh, we're going to my grandfather's house in Virginia. It's on the coast and has plenty of ground around it, so you will be able to land the Tel'tak."  
  
"Will there be anyone inhabiting the house?" Rya'c asked from the pilot's seat.  
  
"No, it's abandoned. Well, it is now. Nick rented the place when he left it, but the family that used to live there moved out in the last six months. I kept track of the house because it was Nick's, and because it was a place to go to if I needed to get out of Colorado. That was the house my mother grew up in, where my grandfather and grandmother lived until my grandmother died and later, my grandfather committed himself to the mental institution. It should still be furnished, but without working water or electricity," Daniel explained. "My grandfather told me about the place when I used to visit him in the mental institution, but I haven't been there since I was little."  
  
"Does anyone know about this place?"  
  
Daniel thought about it for a moment, before shaking his head. "I don't think so. I mean, it was my mother's family's house so at one point, a lot of people knew of them and where they lived. Relatives of the various families that have lived there after my family vacated it know about the house, but they have no reason to return. No one at the SGC knows about it either, not even Jack or Sam. I never thought to mention it, because it didn't seem important."  
  
"It seems like a good place from which to plan our strategy," Teal'c commented as he returned his gaze to the control panel. He raised his eyes back to Daniel as a thought struck him. "I do not understand the laws of your country very well. However, as a former prisoner, shouldn't your government want to keep track of you?"  
  
Daniel's expression darkened momentarily as he remembered the conversation he'd had that morning with his parole officer.  
  
"Yeah, they do keep track of me. I'm supposed to check in with a parole officer once a week. If I don't, they'll hunt me down and throw me back in prison."  
  
Tealc's eyes narrowed. "You will not be able to tell this 'parole officer' about what you are doing, correct?"  
  
"No, I won't. I probably won't show up to the next meeting and then I'll have both the NID and the state of Colorado after me."  
  
Daniel was quiet for a moment as he studied the serious set to the Jaffa's face.  
  
"Teal'c, I appreciate you doing this for me, because who knows where I'd be right now if you hadn't been here, but don't you have more important things to worry about? I mean, you're leading a rebellion against the Goa'uld. My legal problems shouldn't matter all that much."  
  
Teal'c did not answer right away. Instead, he glanced to his left, where Rya'c also watched him intently.  
  
"I am not the only qualified Jaffa to lead our rebellion, Daniel Jackson. There are many warriors who are worthy and knowledgeable." He paused and regarded Daniel with a gaze so intense that it made him slightly self conscious. "I may have a lot of brave warriors at my side, but I do not have many friends. Because of that, I value the friendships I do have and have pledged to do what I can for those few people, as I know they would do for me."  
  
Daniel was speechless for a moment as he returned Teal'c's intense stare. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and gratitude. "Thank you for everything, Teal'c, Rya'c. I will say it now, just in case I'm not able to say it later."  
  
Both Jaffa bowed their heads in acknowledgement of the gratitude, before Teal'c smiled.  
  
"I would much rather be here, doing something, rather than be with O'Neill and listen to his impatience at not being able to do anything to help."  
  
Daniel chuckled at the image. "Yeah, I bet. An antsy Jack is the worst kind to have around, especially if his hands are tied.  
  
"Where are we, Rya'c?" Daniel asked as he got up from his seat and approached the navigation console, Teal'c following behind him. Daniel narrowed his eyes as he studied the readouts. "We seem to be in Virginia already."  
  
"I believe that we are. Which house belongs to your grandfather?" Teal'c asked.  
  
Daniel moved over to the window of the Tel'tak, trying in vain to spot the house Nick owned. He hadn't been here since he was seven years old, and had definitely not flown to it at the time. This part of the coast was littered with houses, so picking out the right one was going to be a bit tricky. Luckily for them, the coast was well lit and the houses were clearly visible from the air.  
  
"Are you sure they can't see us, Teal'c? What about satellites and stuff?" Daniel asked.  
  
"We are cloaked, therefore undetectable," Rya'c answered. "Only the most finely tuned instruments can detect a cloaked vessel, and I do not believe your planet has those instruments."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," Daniel said and continued to look at the houses dotting the coast.  
  
Nick's house wasn't very big, but it wasn't tiny either. It was situated at the end of a stretch of houses, close to a hill. Daniel could see the hill in the distance, so he knew they must be getting closer.  
  
"Rya'c, can you slow down a bit. I need to look for something in particular to spot the house."  
  
The young Jaffa complied with the request, giving Daniel more opportunity to look.  
  
"There it is!" he triumphantly yelled. "Rya'c, you can land the Tel'tak on that hill directly in front of us. It has a flat base that faces away from the main part of the neighborhood. The hill is unstable, so the residents never venture too close to it. Nick's house is right beside it."  
  
Rya'c complied with Daniel's request and landed the Tel'tak where Daniel indicated.  
  
"Are we sufficiently out of the way to allow us to exit the ship without drawing attention to ourselves?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"I think so. Look at that line of trees up there. They'll block us from the view of the beach and the hill behind us will block us from the view of the houses. We should be okay."  
  
"Very well. I will leave the Tel'tak cloaked in order to avoid detection."  
  
"Okay," Daniel said, and gathered up the stuff he'd brought with him. It wasn't much, just a small bag of clothes and his lap top. He'd bought two extended batteries for it, but he knew he'd have to recharge them at some point. Hopefully he'd be able to rig something on the Tel'tak.  
  
When he was finished, he walked over to Teal'c and Rya'c who were standing by the inner door, ready to exit.  
  
"Is the ship still cloaked?"  
  
"It is," Teal'c replied.  
  
"Are we going to leave our charges here?"  
  
Teal'c pondered the question for a moment. "They are locked in the escape pods, which cannot be opened from the inside. They shall not be able to escape."  
  
"Good. Okay, off we go."  
  
Daniel stepped out of the Tel'tak as soon as Teal'c had opened the doors, and led his small group towards his grandfather's house.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, how were you able to distinguish your grandfather's house from all the other ones?" Rya'c asked, once they were walking on the sandy beach of the coast.  
  
Daniel smiled as he turned to face Rya'c. "My grandfather was always a very eccentric man who was very passionate about what he studied. Do you see that mask on top of that fence?" he asked, pointing to the house nearest to them.  
  
They could see a wooden fence surrounding a spacious back yard that led down to the beach. At the northeast corner of the fence, they could see a good sized mask displayed there, almost as if it were waiting for visitors.  
  
"I see it," Rya'c replied.  
  
"That's a replica of a Mayan ceremonial mask that my grandfather found in Belize when he was in his twenties. He liked the mask so much that he had a replica made in concrete and set it on the fence to ward off evil spirits." Daniel laughed as he remembered the story. "Of course, he had to make it big enough so that people would notice it. That's what my mother told me, at least. She used to laugh about that story, calling her father a crazy, old coot. That's how I knew it was Nick's house."  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence, Daniel leading the way out of the beach and onto the paved street. When they reached the front fence of the house, Daniel stopped and frowned. He reached out and grabbed the door, wincing as it slid loudly towards him.  
  
"At least this part of the house is unlocked," he commented and walked into the front yard.  
  
He looked around, amazed at how well the place looked. It was immediately apparent that no one resided in the house, but it didn't look as shabby and as abandoned as one might expect. The people that had lived there must have moved out only recently. The yard was slightly overgrown, but not badly. There were no flowers in the gardens, but they weren't run down either, just cleared as if someone was expected to plant at any moment. The house itself was medium sized and also well preserved. The area around it was clean and tidy and all of the windows were still intact.  
  
Daniel walked up to the porch and reached out to turned the door know, sighing when the door didn't open. "Too bad I don't have the keys to this place."  
  
Teal'c and Rya'c walked up behind him and stood watching. They each carried a staff weapon and nothing else. Daniel figured that if they had any extra clothing, they'd left it at the Tel'tak.  
  
"We'll have to break in," Daniel said finally. "We'll have to do it on another part of the house, though, one where the damage won't be noticed from the street. Maybe we can try the back door."  
  
"We can force the door open," Rya'c suggested.  
  
"We could, but I need to be able to lock the place back up when we leave, so we need to do as little damage as we can."  
  
"What about the windows? Is there a possibility that one of those is unlocked?" Rya'c asked.  
  
Daniel snapped his fingers, grinning. "That's it! One of them has to be open. Let's split up and check the first floor windows. Hopefully, we'll be able to get in that way." 


	7. Chapter 6: I, Spy

Chapter 6: I, Spy  
  
Chief Master Sergeant Siler stepped off the ramp at the SGC and headed straight to the general's office. As much as he disliked having to talk to General Maybourne, it was standard procedure to check in with the general to let him know what business he was on. After all, Siler was assigned to the off-world base, which meant that he was rarely on Earth. When he was, there was generally a reason for it, which required him to report directly to the general.  
  
As he got to the office, Siler gently rapped on the closed door and waited for the invitation to enter before opening the door. He saluted sharply as he stopped just in front of the general's desk and waited for the man to return the salute before dropping his hand and standing at attention.  
  
"General Maybourne, I'm here to retrieve the supplies General O'Neill asked for. He was sent a message telling him that they had arrived."  
  
Siler stood perfectly still, watching as Maybourne watched him from his seat. The General nodded once, but never motioned for the younger man to take a seat, or stand at ease. The man's face was pinched, Siler noticed, as if he were worried about something. He didn't have a right to ask what it was, of course, even though his curiosity had been piqued.  
  
"Yes, I was told you were going to come, Sergeant. I'm assuming that you were told where the supplies were stored?" Maybourne replied.  
  
"Yes, sir. With your permission, I'll load them up on a FRED and take them that way."  
  
"Very well, Sergeant. Have the Lieutenant in Supply inform me when you've gathered what you need. Dismissed."  
  
Siler saluted once more, before performing a perfect about face and exiting the office.  
  
That was strange, Siler thought as he headed down to the supply floors. He didn't ask how things were going on the other base like he usually does. He was preoccupied about something and didn't want to waste time on me.  
  
He immediately headed down the steps that would lead to Level 28, where the Armory was located. As he turned the corner that would lead him to his destination, Siler took out a small, electronic notepad, where the information about the supplies was stored. He looked up the room number, a small storage room a few yards from the Armory, and immediately headed in that direction. As he reached the correct room, Siler grabbed a rolling flat cart and hauled it into the room with him so he could load up what he needed.  
  
Two hours later, he had everything loaded up, except for the case of ammunition he hadn't found. Siler assumed that it had just been taken to another area of the room and he just couldn't see it. However, when everything was loaded up, he still couldn't find it. With a sigh, he left the loaded cart where it was and started to make his way up to Level 20, where the supply officer was located.  
  
Suddenly, he got an idea of where the missing case of ammunition might be and turned around to head back to where the rest of the supplies were. Once he'd made his way inside the room, Siler heard voices coming from the corridor to his left. As the voices grew nearer, Siler stuck his head out the door to try to get a peek at what was happening.  
  
What he saw and heard in the connecting corridor made his heart beat faster.  
  
"How stupid is good old Harry, having me brought back here. Doesn't he think that someone is going to see me?"  
  
Siler immediately knew who that voice belonged to. He and Robert Rothman had spent some time together in the past, usually when Siler had to fix something in the doctor's office. Rothman had always been courteous and polite to him, treating him as another person, not as just the repair man. Siler had always appreciated that and had made it a point to get to the doctor's equipment first, if he could. Both men had also shared some late night meals in the commissary now and then.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut, Doc. We aren't very patient men," a man's voice that Siler did not recognize spoke.  
  
Siler carefully poked his head around the threshold of the room one more time and saw two men leading a cuffed Dr. Rothman to a room on the opposite side of where Siler was standing. They were not wearing the regulation fatigues that all SGC personnel wore while on duty, but they were wearing a uniform of some kind. Robert Rothman wore jeans and a sweatshirt, which told Siler that he hadn't been on duty when he was detained.  
  
The three men entered a room on the far end of the corridor on the opposite side of him, a room which Siler knew was another small storage room used for storing ammunition. They closed the door behind them once they'd entered, and Siler immediately made his way back to the room he'd been working in, grabbed the cart and walked to the embarkation room as fast as he could. The lost ammunitions crate could wait. All he wanted to do now was get back to his base so he could talk to General O'Neill.  
  
****  
  
Maybourne grinned as he hung up the phone, satisfied that at least something had gone right for him lately. That troublemaker, Rothman, was safely in custody. Jackson was still on the loose somewhere, but Maybourne didn't think that would pose much of a problem. The man was out there, probably alone, with very little in the way of supplies. He had no place to go, and after Maybourne's anonymous call to the Colorado Police Department, he'd have the state police after him.  
  
"So much to do, so little time," Maybourne said softly to himself and left the office. He stopped at the briefing room window, watching as the Stargate burst to life below him.  
  
At the bottom of the ramp, Siler stood with the FRED loaded up and ready to go. The man manipulated the machine's controls and guided it up the ramp, turning and waving at someone in the control room. Once the man had crossed the event horizon, Maybourne released a sigh of relief.  
  
He hated having O'Neill's people on the base, because they were always sniffing around, seeing what they could find. Maybourne was well aware that he couldn't control them, which is why he limited their access and made sure that they told him why they were on base. Now that Siler was gone, Maybourne could move on to more important business, like a lying archaeologist.  
  
Maybourne made his way out of the briefing room to conduct his business.  
  
****  
  
"Siler, you're back early," Lieutenant Moriarty exclaimed as Siler exited the wormhole and stepped onto the smooth stones of the Stargate platform. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Siler nodded to the woman, and then turned his attention to the FRED. "Lieutenant, could you please have someone take this to the supply building? I have to talk to the General."  
  
"Sure, no problem. Is there something wrong?" she asked again.  
  
"I don't know," Siler said honestly, "I'm about to find out."  
  
Without another word, he headed down the steps and walked quickly into the main building. He immediately took the elevator to the second floor, which would lead him to General O'Neill's office. He had been working with Colonel Carter on finding any NID documents that dealt with General Hammond's murder, and she had told him what she, the General, and Teal'c believed had happened to General Hammond. Siler had always liked and respected Dr. Jackson, which was why he'd agreed to keep quiet and help out. Colonel Carter had let it slip that Dr. Rothman was in on the ploy as well, which was why seeing him on the base on Earth set off every nerve in Siler's body. If Rothman was in custody, what could that mean for Jackson?  
  
"I need to speak to the General," Siler told the Major seated at the desk just outside of the General's office. He quickly remembered his place in the chain of command and saluted crisply.  
  
Major Hines returned the salute, and then narrowed his eyes at him. "Sergeant, is there something wrong?"  
  
Siler swallowed. How do you tell a superior officer that it's none of his business?  
  
"I'm not sure, sir, but the General needs to know about it."  
  
Hines nodded in acknowledgement and headed for the General's door. He knocked on it once, before letting himself in. Siler stood at attention, sweating in the cool air of the base, impatiently waiting to get in to see the General.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Major Hines exited the office. "He'll see you."  
  
"Thank you, Major," Siler said and then proceeded to walk past the man and into the General's office. He closed the door behind him then saluted the general. He saw O'Neill return the salute and then motion for him to take a seat.  
  
"I was at the SGC picking up supplies earlier today, General. I just returned," Siler said as he took the offered seat.  
  
"Yes, I was aware of the trip, Siler. Did something happen?" O'Neill's voice was soft, but Siler could hear the undertones in it. Whatever the man had on his mind, it was really worrying him.  
  
"I saw Dr. Rothman being escorted into one of the supply rooms on level twenty eight. He was handcuffed and wearing civilian clothes," Siler explained and saw O'Neill's eyes go wide at the news. "He said something about 'Harry being stupid enough' to hold him at the SGC, and I assumed that he was speaking about General Maybourne."  
  
Siler saw O'Neill swallow and shake his head.  
  
"Damn," he cursed softly. He then returned his eyes to Siler. "Who was escorting him?"  
  
Siler shrugged. "I don't know, sir. They weren't wearing SGC uniforms, though."  
  
O'Neill took a deep breath, readying himself for what he was about to ask. Siler noticed and beat him to it.  
  
"Dr. Jackson wasn't with them, sir."  
  
O'Neill sighed in relief. "That's good to know. The last I heard, Daniel was with Teal'c. I hope that they're still together."  
  
Siler's eyes widened at the news, and he felt somewhat relieved. "When did you speak to them?"  
  
O'Neill's eyes narrowed as if he were weighing how trustworthy Siler was. He apparently deserved enough trust, because the general continued to speak.  
  
"Yesterday. Teal'c found Daniel at Catherine and Ernest's place in Denver. Maybourne's men must have found Robert there first. But that still doesn't mean anything. Daniel is still in danger."  
  
"Yes, sir," was all Siler said.  
  
"Thank you for the information, Siler. I don't have to remind you that what was spoken here does not leave this room."  
  
"No sir, you don't. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Continue to help Colonel Carter on the computer search and keep an eye and ear out on the happenings at the SGC. Any bit of information can help."  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
"You're dismissed. Good job, Siler."  
  
Siler nodded and left the office to look for Colonel Carter. He didn't know the whole story of what was going on with Maybourne, but whatever it was, Siler was sure that he wasn't going to like it. He would be damned if Maybourne got away with what he'd done, though. Not while there were still people around that cared enough about the project and the reason it was started in the first place, and not while there were still men like Jack O'Neill around to care.  
  
****  
  
"You seem very pensive, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c stated as he walked up to the younger man, who was seated on the floor of the large room, intently staring at the screen of his laptop. "You have not moved in a long while."  
  
They'd found an unlocked window at the back of the house, and had helped Rya'c get inside. The young Jaffa had then walked to the front door and opened it for them. The room was bathed in complete darkness, except for the illumination that came from the laptop and that which entered from the moon and the street lamps outside.  
  
The house was indeed furnished with plenty of furniture, but there was no electricity to fuel the lamps and overhead lighting. In the interest of keeping their cover, they had agreed that they would sleep in the dark, with only the light from outside to light their way. If they needed anything like food, water or the facilities, they would walk to the Tel'tak. For now, they had chosen to remain in the house to give Daniel Jackson a chance to conduct his research.  
  
Daniel sighed and lifted his head to glance at Teal'c. Even in the limited illumination, Teal'c could see that the archaeologist's eyes were haunted.  
  
"I was just thinking about Robert," Daniel finally said. "He's in this situation because of me, Teal'c. He didn't ask for any of this."  
  
"Was it not his choice to help you?"  
  
"Yes, it was, but that still doesn't excuse the fact that he's probably being beaten for information on my whereabouts at the moment."  
  
"Are you certain that General Maybourne would harm Dr. Rothman?"  
  
"Hell, yes," Daniel replied. "Maybourne would do anything to get what he wants. Besides, Robert is under his command. If he 'accidentally' kills Robert while interrogating him, he could always say that Robert died on a mission and get away with it. God knows that he's gotten away with murder before."  
  
Teal'c recognized the tone of voice Daniel Jackson was using and felt for him. Exposing a friend to danger was never a good feeling, but it was sometimes unavoidable.  
  
"Dr. Rothman is not a fragile man. He will be able to take care of himself."  
  
Daniel snorted. "Yeah, well. that still doesn't mean that it's going to be pleasant for him."  
  
Daniel closed the laptop angrily and ran his hands through his hair. Even in the low lighting, Teal'c could see that they were shaking slightly.  
  
"Dr. Rothman got himself in this situation willingly, Daniel Jackson. You should not blame yourself."  
  
"That's easier said than done, Teal'c. We have to find him and get him out."  
  
"I agree. For now, however, is it not more important to search for clues on General Maybourne's involvement in General Hammond's murder?"  
  
"Yes, of course it is," Daniel said, shaking his head in disgust. "I just can't help being worried about Robert."  
  
"Dr. Rothman will be fine. You can not help him if you're dead or in prison again," Teal'c gently reminded him, feeling sympathy for the young man, but also realizing that they didn't have another choice.  
  
Daniel sighed. "I know, I know. Speaking of which, shouldn't we question our friends?"  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. They may be able to provide some information. I suggest we question them aboard the Tel'tak. It has a sound proof hull."  
  
"Good man, Teal'c. I like your style."  
  
****  
  
The three of them made their way back to the Tel'tak quickly, careful of their surroundings. It was late at night and no one was out and about, which limited their chances of being seen. Still, Daniel felt a bit nervous coming and going like they were doing. They were strangers to the neighborhood and would immediately draw attention if someone were to see them.  
  
Once inside the small vessel, Teal'c removed a zat gun from his pockets and stood beside one of the escape pods. His staff weapon was on the other hand, the one reaching for the release mechanism. Rya'c did the same thing, but positioned himself at the other escape pod. Daniel took the zat that Rya'c had given him and held it in his left hand, while his right held the 9mm.  
  
Daniel nodded once to Teal'c, signaling that he should proceed. Teal'c did so, quickly opening up the escape pod. The man inside the pod blinked in surprise at his sudden release. He immediately sprang forward and out of the pod, but stopped when he found himself facing the business end of a staff weapon.  
  
"I would not do that, if I were you. You are outnumbered," Teal'c intoned. Daniel immediately recognized the man as the one Teal'c had shot with the zat gun, the one who had been holding a gun to Catherine's head.  
  
The man looked from one person to the other, almost as if he were deciding what to do. Finally, he seemed to decide that he was helpless and stood still in the middle of the three armed men.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Information," Daniel replied. Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel saw Teal'c raise an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
  
"I don't know anything," the man replied, starting at Daniel.  
  
"Of course you don't," Daniel said and slowly made his way towards the man. "You just happened to be at the Littlefield's tonight, paying them a nice visit, right?" Daniel got directly in front of the man, making him take an uncertain step back. "It also just so happens that Dr. Rothman is now missing. Gee, what a coincidence, wouldn't you think?"  
  
Daniel's fists clenched around the weapons he held almost of their own volition, his body desperate for a way to channel the anger he was feeling.  
  
"I'll tell you one thing right now, you son of a bitch," Daniel spat at the man, forcing him to retreat until his back was up against the opened escape pod. "You will talk. You'll either tell us of your own free will, or I'll drag it out of you one way or another." To emphasize his point, Daniel pointed the handgun at the man's face, satisfied at the fear he saw in the man's eyes. "I don't know what you've heard about me, but I assure you, it's all wrong. I can and will make you talk. If, for some reason, my conscience decides to come out and play, Teal'c and Rya'c will have no qualms about picking up where I left off. So it's up to you. What will it be?"  
  
The man looked at Daniel, and then shifted his gaze to Teal'c and Rya'c. He sighed in defeat and returned his attention to Daniel.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
Daniel smiled again and took a step back, still keeping the gun trained on the man. Teal'c nodded in approval at his tactic, which Daniel took as a good sign.  
  
"Who do you work for?"  
  
"The NID," came the response.  
  
"Who do you report to?"  
  
There was no answer. Teal'c primed his staff weapon, the sound making the man in front of him flinch. "Maybourne," he finally replied.  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Daniel asked, slowly walking around the man.  
  
"What were you sent to do?"  
  
"Retrieve you and Dr. Rothman."  
  
"Where is Robert now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Teal'c took a step forward, raising the staff weapon a little bit higher.  
  
"I really don't know," the man said, desperation clear in his voice as he watched Teal'c. "I wasn't told where they were going, but I'm assuming they headed back to the SGC."  
  
"Who is behind this?"  
  
"Behind what?"  
  
"Don't play games with me. I'm the one with the gun, remember?" Daniel threatened. "Besides, I don't think you want to make either one of these gentlemen mad," he added, gesturing towards Teal'c and Rya'c.  
  
"General Maybourne ordered us to come and get you. He didn't tell us why, he just told us where to find you. That's all I know."  
  
Daniel opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by the shrill ringing of a telephone. It sounded close, as if it were coming from inside the Tel'tak. Teal'c stepped forward and reached for the man's coat. He handed his staff weapon to Daniel, who took it and aimed it at their 'guest'. Teal'c reached inside the man's pocket and retrieved a small cellular phone.  
  
"It appears that his employer is looking for him," Teal'c said, handing the phone to Daniel.  
  
"I'll bet." Daniel took the phone and pressed the button that would activate the call. He didn't say anything, simply waited.  
  
After a few seconds, Daniel could hear a voice on the other end of the connection. "Hemmingway? Where the hell are you?"  
  
Daniel felt his blood run cold at the sound of Maybourne's voice. He clenched his jaw, willing himself not to overreact and say something stupid. He could use this situation to his advantage. He had to use it.  
  
"How nice to hear your voice again, Harry," Daniel said, his voice neutral and calm.  
  
On the other end, Daniel heard just silence. "Jackson, is that you?" Maybourne finally asked, his voice tinged with uncertainty.  
  
"The one and only. How nice of you to call and see how I'm doing. I'm doing good, by the way."  
  
"Not for long, you won't be. Right about now, the Colorado Police is putting out an APB on you. You are, after all, a convicted murderer who just violated his parole. Your place is behind bars."  
  
Daniels fist clenched at the smugness in Maybourne's voice and he wanted nothing more than to reach through the connection and hit the man. However, he had more important things to do at the moment.  
  
"I'm not a murderer and we both know it," Daniel said. "That doesn't matter, though. What the Colorado Police do is not my concern. They'll have to find me first."  
  
Maybourne laughed. "You think you're good, Jackson? Believe me, my people are much better."  
  
Daniel laughed. "Really? If they're so good, why do I have your operative's cell phone?"  
  
Maybourne was silent on the other end.  
  
"Where's Robert?"  
  
"Dr. Rothman is on leave. I believe he went to visit a sick friend in Chicago."  
  
"Don't play games with me. I have two of your men, you have one of mine. A little information exchange couldn't hurt, could it?"  
  
Daniel took a deep breath to calm himself. He needed to get Robert out of the SGC and away from Maybourne as soon as he could. If it meant returning the two men in his possession, then he'd do it.  
  
"Let's make a deal, shall we Jackson? You want Rothman back, then so be it. Come to the SGC and we'll make a trade. My two men for Rothman."  
  
Daniel laughed. "Do you think I'm stupid? I'm not setting foot anywhere near the SGC."  
  
"Why not? Don't you trust me?" Maybourne asked, his voice innocent and wounded.  
  
"No, I don't. I'm afraid we're going to have to keep our respective guests for a little while longer. But let me assure you, I will get the information I want out of these two agents I have with me. You know that I can, Harry. It's your neck on the line, and let me assure you, your neck will be mine when this is done."  
  
With that, Daniel hung up the phone and slipped it into the pocket of his shirt. "Now, where were we?" 


	8. Chapter 7: Repercussions

Author's note: This chapter contains a scene that warrants an R rating for violence. You've been properly warned.  
  
Chapter 7: Repercussions  
  
The loud knocking on the door brought Catherine stumbling down the stairs at eight the next morning. She could have let Greta answer the door, but she knew that her maid was probably cooking breakfast and Catherine didn't want to get her away from that.  
  
What could be so important? Catherine asked herself as the knock came again, louder than the last. She looked down at herself and gave a silent sigh of relief that she'd already dressed. She immediately opened the door as she reached it, curious to see who was knocking.  
  
"Good morning, officer. What can I do for you?" Catherine asked as her eyes landed on the uniformed police man standing on her porch. Her stomach twisted in apprehension, but she kept her face impassive.  
  
"Good morning, ma'am. I'm sorry for disturbing you so early in the morning, but it is my understanding that Daniel Jackson is staying here," the man said. "I'm Officer Ramos, his parole officer, and I would like to speak to him."  
  
"Yes, Daniel is staying here," she replied, her tone as calm and soft as the officer's.  
  
"Could I speak to him?"  
  
Catherine shook her head. "I'm afraid that's not possible. He's already left for the day."  
  
"Really?" Officer Ramos asked, his eyes narrowing as if that was the answer he had expected.  
  
"Yes, really. He told me last night at dinner that he was going to leave early in the morning to look for a job."  
  
Officer Ramos narrowed his eyes skeptically. "Did he happen to tell you where he was going?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, he didn't. All he said was that he was going to Denver to see if he could get a job doing something or other. I'm sure you understand how hard it can be for an ex con to find work."  
  
Ramos inclined his head in agreement. "Mrs.?"  
  
"Littlefield," Catherine provided.  
  
"Mrs. Littlefield, did Mr. Jackson say when he would be back?"  
  
Catherine frowned at the man's form of addressing Daniel.  
  
"Dr. Jackson did not say when he was going to return, but I assume it'll be tonight."  
  
"Would you mind if I come in?" Ramos asked.  
  
"For what purpose?" Catherine asked, knowing that what the man was asking was not in his right.  
  
"I want to see if Mr. Jackson is staying here, or if you're just covering for him."  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?"  
  
"Not at all, Mrs. Littlefield. I just want to make sure that Mr. Jackson is staying here."  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am?" Greta said from behind Catherine.  
  
Catherine turned, confused at the interruption.  
  
"What is it, Greta?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but Dr. Jackson left this for you this morning. I thought it might help with the officer's questions if I gave it to you now," the maid replied, handing Catherine a piece of paper.  
  
Catherine took it from the maid and looked at it. It was a note, written in Daniel's careful script.  
  
Catherine,  
  
I will be gone all day today and probably tomorrow. I decided late last night to go all the way to Boulder and maybe even Fort Collins to see if there are any jobs there. I figured I'd go where the bus takes me. Who knows, I might get lucky. I just wanted to let you know so you'd not worry.  
  
Thanks again for letting me stay with you.  
  
Daniel  
  
She finished reading it and then handed the note to Officer Ramos, who took it and read it carefully.  
  
"I see," he stated and handed the note back to Catherine. "I will be back in a few days to talk to him. Thank you for your time, Mrs. Littlefield."  
  
"You're welcome, Officer," Catherine said and waited until the man had gotten into his patrol car before closing the door. She immediately turned to Greta. "When did Daniel give you this?" she asked, her tone now showing the nervousness she still felt.  
  
Greta smiled slightly. "He gave it to me last night before he left."  
  
"Who did?" Ernest asked as he came downstairs. "Who was that at the door?"  
  
Catherine breathed a huge sigh of relief, before turning to her husband. "That was Daniel's parole officer. It seems someone tipped him off about Daniel leaving town." She nodded to Greta and the main returned to the kitchen.  
  
Ernest frowned. "Who?"  
  
"Maybourne, probably. That bastard. Daniel left me a note before he left, which got rid of the police officers for right now. They'll be back, though."  
  
"They definitely will be. I wonder if Daniel's made it to Virginia yet."  
  
Catherine smiled. "I'm sure he's there. I just hope that he knows what he's doing."  
  
****  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?"  
  
Robert glanced up at the sound of Maybourne's voice, but didn't bother to move from his position on the floor. He didn't think he could really manage to stand, even if he wanted to. Patrick and Mike, his jailers, had already had a field day trying to get information out of him, and Robert wasn't feeling up to being very talkative.  
  
"Cat caught your tongue, Doctor? I'm surprised. You didn't have any trouble standing in my office and lying to my face a few days ago, did you?"  
  
Maybourne stepped closer to the archaeologist, stopping when he was standing in front of the man. Robert looked away from his former boss, deciding to examine the floor instead. It wasn't like he could do much of anything anyway. His hands were tied behind him and he was weak from the beating he'd already received. Robert knew that he was helpless to stop whatever Maybourne wanted to do to him, so he wasn't going to try. He wasn't going to say anything either.  
  
"Come on, Dr. Rothman, I know that you're listening to me. Wouldn't you like to end all of this and go back to doing what you love to do? You're already at the right place. Believe me, if you gave me a reason to, I could order Mike and Patrick to untie you and take you to the infirmary. You could be pain free in a matter of minutes, if only you'd tell me what I want to know."  
  
Robert chuckled but didn't gaze at Maybourne. "Your two operatives already tried, Maybourne, and I didn't tell them a thing. What makes you think I'm going to tell you? What makes you think I have anything to tell you?"  
  
Maybourne's laugh traveled down to Robert, making him shiver involuntarily. "You're Dr. Jackson's friend, the only one of his friends in a position to do anything about his release. I've kept track of O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c and they've stayed put, which leads me to believe that they don't know anything. Your leave coincided with his release, and I know that you have talked to him. What other reason would you have for being in Denver, when you were supposed to be in Chicago?"  
  
You're losing your touch, Maybourne, Robert thought with a touch of satisfaction. Teal'c is right under your nose and you have no clue.  
  
"You're not going to believe anything I say, so why bother?" Robert said.  
  
"Doctor, Doctor," Maybourne said softly as he kneeled in front of Robert, forcing the archaeologist to make eye contact with the general. "You're as transparent as a Goa'uld force field, so don't even bother to continue with your lies. Tell me where Daniel Jackson is and I'll have you taken to the infirmary. Better yet, tell me what he remembers and what he's planning on doing and I'll have you healed in a sarcophagus. Would that be better that sitting here in the cold, with who knows how many broken bones?"  
  
To emphasize his point, Maybourne reached out and struck Robert across the right cheek, further bruising the already beaten flesh.  
  
Robert bit his lower lip to keep from giving Maybourne the satisfaction of a reply, and ended up cutting the lip enough to make it bleed. He spat out the blood, aiming it at Maybourne's knee. The man could do what he wanted, but Robert knew that he wasn't going to say anything. Friendship and loyalty were important things to him, and he knew that they weren't to Maybourne. Whatever happened, Robert would not give the man the satisfaction of taking that away from him, no matter what.  
  
"You imbecile," the man snapped, shoving Robert away.  
  
Robert landed painfully on his left side, but kept his eyes on Maybourne. "I'm not going to tell you a thing."  
  
Maybourne laughed again and got to his feet. "We'll see about that."  
  
Robert watched him go, keeping his face as neutral as he could. Once Maybourne was gone, and he was once again alone in the small room, Robert finally let himself wince in pain at the injuries he'd sustained so far. Carefully, he worked himself up so that he was leaning sideways against the wall. He was pretty sure that he had some bruised, if not broken, ribs, along with many, many bruises all over the rest of his body. His hands were numb from being tied behind his back, and his face ached from the various impacts he'd suffered.  
  
The ground was cold beneath him, and he was beginning to feel slightly feverish, so Robert had no doubt that the men had done some damage. It wasn't anything he hadn't suffered before, though. Life with SG-11 wasn't always easy, and he'd had his run ins with hostiles before. Getting injured in the field, however, was much different than what was currently going on. It was a lot more painful when the beatings were coming from people who were supposed to be on his side.  
  
Robert wouldn't say anything, not while he had a choice in the matter. Robert was aware that the SGC had some truth drugs available, among other devices used to interrogate and torture people. If Maybourne decided to take that route, Robert was prepared to fight him as much as he could. However, if he wasn't successful, then keeping the truth from Maybourne was going to be out of his hands.  
  
He hoped that something happened before it got to that point.  
  
****  
  
"Daniel Jackson, it is not a good idea to return to Colorado at this time," Teal'c said.  
  
Daniel looked up from his reading to regard his companion. "No, it isn't, Teal'c, but we have to go. Robert put his neck on the line for me and I have to do the same."  
  
"Is it not more acceptable to wait until we have all available information before confronting General Maybourne?"  
  
"Under ideal circumstances, it would be, but not right now."  
  
Teal'c frowned, which made Daniel a bit worried. Teal'c usually frowned when he was about to bring up complicated subjects.  
  
"Did you not mention that General Maybourne tried to have you killed in prison?"  
  
"Yeah, he did," Daniel replied, his mind immediately going back to that one defining moment of his twelve year prison stay. He shook his head, unwilling to let himself remember that day. It amazed him that he could still see, hear, and feel everything as if it had just happened yesterday.  
  
"What did he try to do? It might be to our advantage to examine what was done at that time to determine if he will try a similar tactic now."  
  
"I don't think he can try something like that again, Teal'c," Daniel replied, his voice suddenly quiet. "It's not important."  
  
"I believe that it is, Daniel Jackson."  
  
Daniel sighed. Teal'c wasn't going to let it drop, no matter how hard he tried to avoid the subject. Besides, the Jaffa had a point. Maybourne would probably utilize the same tactics he did then, though it wouldn't have quite the same effect now.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you. It was only a few weeks after I got to prison when it happened," Daniel explained, his voice low and his gaze directed at the floor, "I was still trying to adapt to the whole environment and was doing a pretty good job of avoiding everyone and staying out of the way. I figured that sooner or later I'd butt heads with someone, but I had hoped that it would happen later, much later."  
  
**~~**  
  
Daniel quickly made his way out of the communal shower area, needing to be away from everything for a little while. He quickly got dressed and prepared to leave the shower room as soon as he could. Even if it was only for as long as it took him to walk to his cell, the time alone would do wonders for Daniel's mind. He took his towel and put it in the hamper and frowned at the sudden quiet that had descended upon the room. He'd left several inmates still finishing their showers, and they were anything but quiet. A feeling of dread overtook him and he wanted nothing more than to be out of that room. Daniel turned, intent on walking quickly out of the room, and bumped into someone who'd been standing right behind him.  
  
Daniel's eyes widened in surprise when he saw a much larger man blocking his way. He took an involuntary step back then forced himself to stop. He remembered Jack telling him once on Hadante to never show fear or weakness in prison, so Daniel tried to school his features into as much neutrality as possible.  
  
"What are you doing?" Daniel asked, his voice surprisingly calm.  
  
"Nothing. I'm here to do the same thing you are," the man said.  
  
"Okay," Daniel replied and sidestepped the other man's hands as they reached out to grab him. He took a couple of steps back, trying to get to the door, when he hit a warm, solid mass. Two massive arms suddenly wrapped themselves around him, effectively pinning him where he stood. Daniel tried to break free of the hold, but found himself unable to. He was also alarmed to discover that the man behind him was not wearing a thing.  
  
That explains why the remaining inmates got so quiet, Daniel irrationally thought. They're all waiting to see what happens.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
The man holding Daniel pressed himself against the archaeologist, letting Daniel know just what he wanted. Daniel froze when he felt the man's erection against him, for a second unable to form any rational thought. As quickly as that moment came, it passed, and Daniel found himself full of adrenaline and angry as hell.  
  
"No!" he yelled and stomped down with his right foot, crushing the other man's bare toes. The man's hands slipped away from him, and Daniel lunged at the man in front of him, catching him off guard. The only thought in his mind was to get out of the shower room and back to his cell. The fight might not be over then, but he'd hopefully be better prepared for an attack at a future time.  
  
Daniel could hear the naked man's curses, but all he could see was the man suddenly pinned underneath him. He quickly got to his knees and punched the man in the face as hard as he could, needing to distract him long enough to get up and out of the room. The punch connected, followed by the sickening sound of a breaking nose. Blood poured out of the guy's nose, serving only to make him angrier.  
  
He didn't waste any time and got up off the floor in a hurry. Daniel was halfway to the door when his ankle was grabbed and pulled, causing him to lose his balance. He fell to the floor, but managed to catch most of his weight on his arms. He kicked out, trying to slip out of the hold on his ankle, but was unsuccessful. On his stomach, he was pulled towards the other man.  
  
"Get the fuck off me," Daniel yelled as loud as he could, hoping to attract the attention of the guard he was sure was down the hall. It surprised him that the guard hadn't come running yet, since they'd been making quite a racket already. "You son of a bitch, get off!"  
  
Daniel pushed himself up with his hands, only to be knocked down again by a kick in his side. His glasses went flying off his face, and Daniel heard as they hit the wall, and one of the lenses promptly shattered. He looked to his right and saw through his now blurry vision that the naked man, who was now wearing one shoe, was staring at him.  
  
"That was for my toes," he sad, and then kicked Daniel again. "That was just because I felt like it."  
  
Having had his breath knocked out of him, Daniel lay on the floor helpless as the other man kept dragging him further into the room. Suddenly, he felt two hands on his waist. The hands took a hold of him and roughly flipped him onto his back. Daniel brought his arms up to hit the attacker again, when the naked man suddenly appeared by his head and pinned his arms down to the floor.  
  
"You're a lot more trouble than we were told you'd be," the man at his feet said. "It doesn't matter, though. We're going to finish what we started." He reached into a pocket and produced a wicked looking knife. He waved it in front of Daniel's face. "Say goodnight, because this is as far as you go."  
  
Daniel didn't see it coming, he just felt as the knife penetrated the soft tissue of his abdomen and burrowed deep into his flesh. He gasped at the pain and found himself no longer able to struggle, as his entire body had gone numb. A second, then a third strike followed, until all Daniel could see was blackness surrounding his vision. He could feel the warm blood spilling onto his stomach and down the sides of his body to the floor, but he couldn't do anything about it, as the naked man was still holding on to his arms.  
  
"Take a good look, boy, because this is the last thing you'll ever see." The man waved the knife in front of Daniel's face again, but this time, the knife was covered in bright, red blood. The man situated the knife at Daniel's throat, and grinned. "Say goodbye."  
  
Daniel wasn't sure what happened next. One minute, he was lying on the floor, bleeding to death with a knife to his throat, and the next, he was looking up at another man, who was saying something to him, a concerned look on his face. He frowned, unable to hear the words through the loud buzzing in his ears, but didn't think that it'd mattered anyway. The man apparently saw something in his expression because he took Daniel's head and tilted it to the right, so that Daniel could see his attackers lying unconscious on the floor. Daniel tried to say something to him, ask him what was going on, but all he managed was a croak. He closed his eyes and figured that this was the end, that after the life he'd led, after everything he'd been through, he'd ended up dead on the floor of a prison he shouldn't have been in the first place.  
  
**~~**  
  
"I was stabbed three times," Daniel concluded, still unwilling to look at either Teal'c or Rya'c. "Thankfully, that's all they did to me, even though one definitely wanted something else entirely," he added, shivering slightly at the memory. "I had never seen my attackers before, but from what they said, I knew that they'd been sent to kill me and had been provided with the means by which to do so. The guard must have been bought off as well, because he never did show up." Daniel finally managed to meet Teal'c's eyes and saw sympathy there. He smiled slightly, letting the Jaffa know that he was okay.  
  
"The guy who interrupted the attack turned out to be my new cell mate. He'd walked by and heard me yelling. I was in the infirmary for two weeks following that. My attackers were transferred to another prison and no one ever attacked me again, at least not that brutally. There were the occasional fights, but I got really good at handling those. Besides, a lot of the inmates needed me to fix parking violations or other mundane computer things for their relatives on the outside, so they didn't mess with me. After the attack, though, I used all of my free time to work out and gain strength. I pretty much resigned myself to the fact that I wasn't getting out of prison and I didn't want to be the way I was, because that would surely leave me open to further attacks. So I became good at intimidating first so as not to be intimidated myself. I'm not proud of the way I became, but it was necessary."  
  
Teal'c nodded his head in understanding. "You did what you had to, of that I have no doubt. You should not feel ashamed for surviving, Daniel Jackson."  
  
Daniel chuckled. "No, I guess not. So you see, there's nothing there that would give us an indication as to what Maybourne is planning."  
  
"On the contrary, Dr. Jackson," Rya'c added, "I believe that it says a lot. The man is willing to buy anyone he can in order to accomplish what he wants. That tells us that he will probably still do the same thing."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have spoken to General O'Neill, correct? He knows where we are, because we have told him. What if General Maybourne has 'bought' several people on General O'Neill's base? They would hear something and report it back to Maybourne at the earliest opportunity. We should contact General O'Neill and let him know about the possibility."  
  
"Indeed, my son," Teal'c said. He got up from the chair he'd occupied during Daniel's story and moved over to the radio. He was about to activate it, when the radio crackled to life.  
  
"Teal'c? Daniel? Rya'c? Can anyone hear me?"  
  
"Colonel Carter, we hear you," Teal'c replied.  
  
"Teal'c! I'm so happy to hear your voice. How are you guys doing? Is everything okay?"  
  
"We are well. Is there something wrong with O'Neill?"  
  
There was a pause, then they could hear Sam chuckle. "The general is fine, he was just stuck in a meeting and I found something that I wanted to run by Daniel if I could."  
  
"Of course, I will get Daniel Jackson for you."  
  
"Thanks, Teal'c."  
  
"Rya'c and I will retire to perform Kel'no'reem while you speak to Colonel Carter," the Jaffa informed him.  
  
Daniel nodded, got up from his chair and headed towards the communications console. He picked up the radio and spoke into it.  
  
"Hi, Sam. What's up?"  
  
"Daniel! It's so good to hear your voice. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, Sam, considering the circumstances. What have you got? Is everything really okay over there?"  
  
"Everything if fine, Daniel," Sam said, but remained quiet for a few minutes, before speaking again. "Siler was at the SGC earlier and saw Dr. Rothman being led into a storage room on Level 28, close to the Armory. He was bound and didn't look too well. I'm not sure if you knew, but I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Robert was taken from Catherine's house while Teal'c, Rya'c and I went to find a better spot in which to leave the Tel'tak. We managed to capture two of Maybourne's operatives, and one of them had a cell phone. Maybourne and I had a nice chat when he called to check in with the agents he'd sent to get us, during which he told me about Robert."  
  
"What else did he say to you?" Sam asked, her voice turning even more serious than it had been before.  
  
"Nothing helpful. He wanted to make a trade, the two men we have for Robert."  
  
"You didn't agree to that, did you?"  
  
Daniel chuckled, despite the seriousness of the conversation. "No, of course not."  
  
Sam was quiet for a moment. "But you're still going to the SGC, aren't you?"  
  
Daniel's eyes narrowed, amazed that Sam could still read him, even after all these years. "I have to, Sam. I can't just leave Robert at the mercy of a man like Maybourne."  
  
Daniel heard Sam's sigh over the radio and closed his eyes. He didn't want to have to defend his actions, not right now and not to her.  
  
"I can't stop you, Daniel. However, I think that you're making a mistake."  
  
"Teal'c and Rya'c are with me and I know how to get in and out of the SGC. We have the Tel'tak and we're armed, so we're not completely helpless here."  
  
"Daniel, you're talking about taking on the SGC. The storage rooms are at the lowest level of the mountain. Even if you do get down there, how are you going to get out?"  
  
"Sam, I'm going to do this one way or the other," Daniel said simply, stemming any further argument.  
  
She was quiet on the other end, until finally, Daniel heard her clear her throat. "Okay, Daniel. Good luck. There is one more thing I want to talk to you about."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"How good are you at hacking databases, Daniel?"  
  
Daniel smiled. "Better than you might think, Sam. I've already hacked into NID records and found several mentions of an operation involving the SGC. Personnel changes recorded at about the time General Hammond was murdered indicate that the people brought in were involved in that."  
  
"Did you come across an Operation "Chat Noir" by any chance?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I was just reading the records when you called." He walked to the laptop and set it on the navigation console, careful not to press anything he wasn't supposed to. "Operation 'Chat Noir' was classified Top Secret and Eyes Only to the top branch of the NID. It involved the removal of several officials who would not mold themselves to the ideals of the NID. The reason given was that once said officials were gone, the NID operatives already in position at the SGC and the Pentagon would be able to mold the existing operations to their liking. It sounds farfetched, doesn't it?"  
  
"Wow. That was more information than I was able to get. What else is there? Does it say how the operation was carried out?"  
  
Daniel scrolled to the appropriate part of the report. "It's not specific, but it does say that the officials were to be removed cleanly and quietly, while they were away from their posts. Hammond was murdered in his home. Secretary Joseph Davidson was killed in a car accident while on vacation in Rome. Major Paul Davis was killed in a skiing accident while on a trip to Colorado. President Edward Monroe suffered a heart attack that forced him from office. All of those people were important enough to the SGC to change the way operations were handled if they weren't around anymore."  
  
"Daniel, three of the four murders were deemed accidental. Only Hammond's was pinned on you. Why didn't they make that accidental?"  
  
"I've been thinking about that, Sam. At the time of the murder, I had no idea that there had been more people killed. It wasn't until I started hacking the NID's databases while in prison that I found out about the other deaths. The only thing I can think of is that I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time and happened to be a convenient scapegoat for whatever happened. Maybe my being at the general's house ruined the NID's original plan to kill Hammond, so they had to improvise and used me to do so. It makes me wonder how their plan would have worked out if I hadn't lost my memory."  
  
"What happened that day, Daniel? Why were you at Hammond's house?"  
  
Daniel was quiet for a moment, remembering that day. "I went to apologize to him for my actions the day before. You know, when I yelled and screamed at him for grounding me after my injury. I felt like such a fool when I got to my apartment that night that I couldn't wait until my medical leave was over to talk to him. I drove to his house the day of his death to tell him that I understood why he'd grounded me and that I was sorry for my actions. I did get to talk to him and apologize, but I don't remember anything after that, not until I woke up and found him dead."  
  
"We have some evidence of a conspiracy. It would be better if we can find names to go with the generalities."  
  
"I've got names, Sam," Daniel interrupted, switching to another file on his computer. "I have accessed the personnel files for the NID on the days before and after General Hammond's death and know who was hired and fired during that time."  
  
"You were able to access classified personnel files without getting caught? Daniel, I didn't think they taught computer hacking in archaeology school." Sam laughed.  
  
"They don't. I had a little too much time on my hands in prison and access to a computer, so I explored new options."  
  
"If we can track those individuals down, we might be able to get a confession."  
  
"I don't think so, Sam. The four men who were hired prior to the murders are dead themselves. They all died in 'accidents' of their own shortly after President Monroe's retirement."  
  
"Damn! So all we have is the documents you've managed to come up with."  
  
".and my faulty memory," Daniel finished for her.  
  
There was a slight pause, before Sam's voice came through again. She sounded excited, and a bit hopeful. "Daniel, what if I could get my father to come to the base and bring a Tok'ra memory device with him? Would you be willing to use that to recover the memories of that day?"  
  
Daniel thought about it for a minute, apprehensive at the thought of having his brain examined and his thoughts put on display for everyone to see. However, they needed proof. The documents he had were useful, but they needed more if they were ever going to convince the current administration that he was innocent, and that Harold Maybourne and associates had been behind the whole thing.  
  
"It would be worth a try," he finally answered.  
  
"Great! I'll get a hold of my father as soon as I can. I'll let you and Teal'c know when to leave Earth to come here, or whether to go directly to the Tok'ra base. Teal'c knows where it is so it shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"That sounds like a plan."  
  
"Okay. Let me go and start making contacts. Daniel, be careful when you go to the SGC. Don't do anything stupid."  
  
"Stupid, me? Sam, whatever do you mean?"  
  
"Don't be a smart ass, Daniel. Take care of yourself. You have to stay alive so we can recover your lost memories, remember?"  
  
"I know, Sam. Don't worry. When you tell Jack what I'm doing, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid either. I'm sure he hasn't changed much either."  
  
Sam laughed. "I will do that. Until later, Daniel. Bye."  
  
The communication broke off and Daniel turned to look behind him at the empty room. He took a deep breath and slowly released it, willing his tension to go with it. Things were looking up. All he had to do now was infiltrate the SGC and get out with Robert alive and well without getting either one of them killed.  
  
****  
  
"Rya'c, you will remain here while Daniel Jackson and I enter the complex. We will keep in radio contact with you and if anything happens to us, you are to leave immediately and head back to Chulak. From there, you will inform General O'Neill of what happened. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, father," the young Jaffa replied as he squared his shoulders. "I will await your command."  
  
Teal'c nodded once to his son, and then took his arm in the Jaffa salute.  
  
"Be careful, Rya'c. If anything goes wrong, of if you're detected, leave immediately. Don't wait for us," Daniel added.  
  
"We should not be detected Daniel Jackson. The Tel'tak is still cloaked and NORAD can not detect the ship. We are in a relatively secluded area of the complex where no one comes to patrol.  
  
"I know that Teal'c, but it doesn't hurt to be extra careful."  
  
"Indeed. Let us go."  
  
The two men walked quickly out of the Tel'tak and made their way towards one of the entrance shafts that dotted the grounds of the compound. The shafts were primarily used for emergency evacuations, but could also be used as an alternate entrance. As they reached their objective, Teal'c stopped.  
  
"This shaft will lead down several levels," Teal'c said. "Once inside, we will be forced to proceed through the hallways and the other stairwells." Teal'c pointed to the small, electronic keypad that adorned the shaft's cover. "We can disable this with a zat blast."  
  
Daniel nodded and Teal'c proceeded to take out his zat gun and quickly disarmed the mechanism. He put the weapon away and easily lifted the cover to reveal a long tunnel with a set of steps going down it.  
  
"I will descend first."  
  
Both men headed down the shaft surrounded by darkness. After a while, Teal'c paused. "We have reached Level 14. We can continue for two more levels before being forced to exit the shaft and find a new one."  
  
"Sam said that Robert was in a storage room on Level 28, so we'll have to find another way of getting down there."  
  
"There are other shafts that lead to the lowest levels. We can use those to get there."  
  
Daniel nodded, even though Teal'c couldn't see him. "Let's just hope that no one catches us before we get there." 


	9. Chapter 8: Alternatives

Chapter 8: Alternatives  
  
No more, God, let it end, Robert Rothman thought to himself as he curled up into a tight ball, trying to ignore the pain shooting up his left arm. He knew that it was useless, he knew that the simple prayer wouldn't accomplish anything, but he had to think it anyway.  
  
He'd gotten out of the room he was in by picking the lock on the door. Patrick had been nice enough to untie him after the last session, and he'd used that to his advantage. Once the door had opened, Robert had been further surprised when he found no guards outside of the room. He'd taken a deep breath and had started walking down the hall towards the armory, when two hands had come out of nowhere to pull him roughly away from the corridor. He'd been turned around, his arms painfully held behind him, and pinned against the cold, corridor wall. Patrick had put pressure on his left arm until Robert had heard the sound of his arm breaking. The excruciating pain that followed had rendered him sufficiently docile so that all Patrick had to do was walk him back to the cell and throw him inside.  
  
Now all Robert could do was lay there and hope for the end. He was confused about what was going on, because he couldn't quite figure out how Maybourne had gotten his plan in motion. He had to have had some help, because he alone couldn't maneuver a sitting president out of office, nor could he single handedly change the course of the SGC. Other, higher positioned people in the government, had to have been involved. Robert hoped that Daniel could figure out who they were. However, whoever had helped Maybourne had to have done it in secret, because the general was doing an admirable job of covering himself. Robert was fairly sure that not everyone at the SGC was aware of what Maybourne was doing.  
  
It had been Robert's hope that if he could get to the armory, to someone who wasn't under Maybourne's 'special' influence, he could get help. He had been a fool to trust that no one was around to guard him. He should have been more careful. Hindsight wasn't going to do him a damn bit of good now.  
  
Robert heard noises behind him and winced. It sounded as if someone was trying to open the locked door with the wrong key. He smiled bitterly at the thought that not even his 'jailers' had enough intelligence to get a simple lock right. The door was slowly eased open, and Robert closed his eyes, knowing that the time had come for him to pay for his earlier mistake. He took a deep breath and held it, waiting for the pain.  
  
Instead, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was softly laid there, with no malice. Robert frowned, opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to the left and found himself face to face with a very concerned Daniel Jackson.  
  
"Robert, are you okay?" Daniel asked.  
  
Robert could see the frown deepen on his friend's face as he caught sight of the cuts and bruises he knew were on his face.  
  
"I'm better now that you're here," Robert replied as Daniel helped him sit up, hissing in pain as Daniel's hand landed on his injured arm. "You too, Teal'c," Robert added when he spied the Jaffa standing guard by the door.  
  
"What's wrong with you arm?"  
  
Robert winced. "I tried to escape and Patrick wasn't very happy with me. How'd you get in here?"  
  
Daniel shook his head and grabbed Robert's good arm, helping the archaeologist up. "The access tunnels from the surface. Rya'c is waiting up there for us, so we better book. I'll explain how we got to be here once we're out of here," Daniel added when Robert opened his mouth to ask more questions.  
  
"So the guards outside are dead?"  
  
"They are unconscious," Teal'c replied. "They will not be so for much longer, however."  
  
Teal'c motioned for Daniel and Robert to stay inside the room as he checked the corridor. A few minutes later, he returned.  
  
"Our presence has been detected, Daniel Jackson. I hear the approaching guards."  
  
"Shit," Daniel exclaimed. "We're going to have to fight our way out of here," he said, and handed Robert a zat gun. "Can you handle this?"  
  
"I don't need my left arm to shoot," Robert quipped, taking the weapon from Daniel. "How far are the access tunnels?"  
  
"They are on the other side of this level," Teal'c informed them, "directly in the path of the incoming guards."  
  
"We don't have much of a choice, so let's go."  
  
Teal'c exited the room first, followed by Robert, then Daniel. They were halfway to the access tunnels when the first shots were fired. Teal'c, Daniel and Robert were armed with zat guns, while the SGC SF's were armed with standard issue, SGC weapons, which included zat guns, automatic weapons and staff weapons. The three intruders held their ground, but suddenly found themselves outnumbered.  
  
"We can't possibly get through that," Robert exclaimed over the sounds of weapon's fire. "We're outnumbered three to one." He looked around the wall he was hiding behind and winced as he saw five more SF's join the fray. "The embarkation room, Daniel, it's on this level. Actually, it's right behind us."  
  
Daniel turned to look at him, frowning. "It'll be even more heavily guarded that it is right here."  
  
Robert shook his head. "Not if all their forces on this level are concentrated on getting to us. Only the group in the control room will have stayed at their posts."  
  
Daniel thought the suggestion over and nodded, a glint in his eye. He immediately made his way over to Teal'c, almost getting hit by a bullet as he crossed the hallway. The two men conferred for a moment, before Daniel started to make his way back to Robert. When Daniel was halfway back to his position, Robert saw him fall. Daniel rolled out of the way, clutching his right thigh, as more shots were fired at the spot he'd occupied. Robert ran to his friend and helped him up, quickly bending down to see a growing red patch of red on Daniel's jeans.  
  
"It was only a graze, Robert, I'm okay. We need to get to the control room and dial Chulak. Teal'c will keep the SF's at bay."  
  
Robert shook his head. "He can't do it by himself, Daniel. I'll stay with him until you're ready for us to go through the gate."  
  
Daniel's eyes narrowed as he thought the suggestion over, then he nodded. "I'll yell when it's time for you and Teal'c to go to the embarkation room. Be careful, okay?"  
  
Robert smiled. "Always."  
  
****  
  
With one last look at his two friends, Daniel made his way to the control room. His heart was hammering against his chest at how badly things had turned out. Sam had been right in telling him not to try this stupid stunt, but he'd had to do it. Even if they died here, Daniel wouldn't regret coming back for Robert. He wanted to wrap his hands around Maybourne's throat for what he'd had his men do to Robert, but Daniel realized that now wasn't the time for revenge. That time would come, and it would be better enjoyed then.  
  
Daniel reached the steps that led up to the control room and paused only long enough to take a deep breath. He took the steps two at a time, his zat gun ready. When he reached the control room, he found himself face to face with Harry Maybourne. Daniel hesitated only momentarily, before firing the zat gun once, sending the General to the floor, convulsing in pain.  
  
"Anyone moves, and I'll shoot him once more," Daniel said to the three other people in the room. "I'm sure you don't want me to kill your fearless leader."  
  
Daniel took small pleasure in seeing Maybourne writhing on the floor in pain, as two of the three technicians rose from their chairs and went to see how the general was doing. The third also stood, but he remained staring at Daniel.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, is that you?"  
  
Daniel frowned and regarded the man. Recognition clicked immediately at the sound of the man's voice. "Davis, you're still here?"  
  
Walter Davis smiled slightly. "Yes, I am. What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to set something right, something that started with General Hammond's death. Isn't that right, Harry?" Daniel asked, turning to the man on the floor who now glared at him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Jackson, but you're in violation of your parole, not to mention that you're guilty of breaking into a top secret government facility. As soon as I get to my office, I'm going to have the state police come and take you back to prison," Maybourne said.  
  
"I don't think so. If anyone is going to prison, it's you. Walter, did you know that General Maybourne here was holding Dr. Rothman in one of the storage rooms on Level 28 and had authorized for two of his men to beat him senseless until Robert told him where I was?" Daniel asked the still standing technician, whose gaze shifted between Daniel and Maybourne.  
  
"I did no such thing!" Maybourne stated as he attempted to get up off the floor.  
  
"One more move and I'll shoot you, Harry," Daniel said.  
  
"Dr. Rothman is on vacation," Davis replied, looking from Daniel to the general. "I saw him leave a few days ago."  
  
"He was on vacation until last night, when Maybourne's men picked him up. I'll even prove it to you. Robert, come in here a minute," Daniel yelled into the corridor and waited several minutes until Robert carefully made his way up the stairs to the control room. "Does he look like he was on vacation?"  
  
All eyes, except Maybourne's, turned towards Robert. Daniel heard Davis gasp as he took in the archaeologist's state.  
  
"Dr. Rothman, you look horrible?" Davis said.  
  
Rothman chuckled humorlessly and pointed his zat gun at Maybourne. "I feel like crap, Walter, all compliments of Harry and his two agents, not to mention the other two who attacked me, Dr. Langford and Dr. Littlefield. How are they, Daniel? In the excitement, I forgot to ask you."  
  
"They're okay, Robert, don't worry. You see, Walter, I'm not lying, but I don't have any concrete proof yet. For right now, step away from the computers and join the general on the floor over there," Daniel said. "Make sure they don't make any sudden moves, Robert. If they do, shoot Maybourne."  
  
"My pleasure, Daniel," Robert replied.  
  
Daniel made his way to the computers and began to type in a series of commands. A short while later, the Stargate began to revolve, locking each of the seven chevrons of the destination it'd been given. Daniel typed in some more commands, and the blast doors in front of the control room began to descend. A few commands later, and the entire bank of computer screens went dead.  
  
"It's been nice chatting with you, Harry. Believe me, this won't be the last time you hear from me," Daniel said, smirking at Maybourne's glare. "Davis, I meant what I said. Keep an open mind until I can prove that I didn't kill General Hammond."  
  
Daniel turned towards Robert. "Come on, let's go get Teal'c and blow this joint."  
  
Several minutes later, the two humans and one Jaffa ran into the embarkation room, weapons fire following them. Daniel immediately closed the doors as they reached the room and winced as he heard Teal'c's zat gun discharge three times, aimed at the three remaining people in the room.  
  
"I have told Rya'c where to meet us," Teal'c intoned.  
  
"Great, let's go," Daniel said as the three of them quickly ran up the ramp and into the wormhole.  
  
****  
  
"Get the blast doors up!" Maybourne yelled as he got up off the floor.  
  
From his position in front of the computers, Walter Davis grimaced. "I can't do that, sir. The dialing computers have been locked out."  
  
"What do you mean, locked out? Jackson is an archaeologist, he doesn't know how to lock out the computers."  
  
"He does now, sir."  
  
Walter typed various commands at the prompt on the screen, and came up with the same answer every time: access denied. They were going to have to reboot the entire system and run off their backups so they could run a diagnostic of the primary dialing system to try to isolate the commands Daniel Jackson had typed in to lock them out. It was a lengthy process and inwardly, Walter smiled that the doctor had been able to pull it off. He had no idea what was going on, but he had always liked the mild mannered archaeologist and was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt for right now.  
  
"Dr. Jackson has completely locked out the dialing system, sir."  
  
"Does that mean we have no record of where they went?" Maybourne asked, coming up to stand behind Davis.  
  
"I'm afraid so, sir."  
  
"Very well, get to work on it. I want that information as soon as possible."  
  
"What the hell was that, General?"  
  
Davis jumped a little at the new voice and kept his eyes glued to the computer screen in front of him.  
  
"Senator, are you okay?" Maybourne asked.  
  
Walter turned his head slightly to see Senator Lawrence Irving descending the stairs that led up to the briefing room. The Senator looked perplexed and angry.  
  
"Who was that character and what did he want?"  
  
Walter noticed the general's pause before his reply and wondered what that was all about. What was going on between Maybourne and Jackson?  
  
"That was Daniel Jackson, the man who killed General Hammond. He was let out of jail on parole and decided to come and get his revenge against those he sees as responsible for him getting caught. He's a lunatic, sir. My teams will find him and bring him back to face his punishment."  
  
The Senator was so quiet that Walter wondered whether the man was still there.  
  
"Is that all, General? Would you care to explain how this Jackson character was able to get into this, the most secure of facilities, not to mention get into the control room, dial out and then lock the dialing computers so they can't be used?"  
  
Maybourne was quiet for a long time. "Jackson used to be a member of SG-1, Senator, before General Hammond's death."  
  
"So that man knows this facility inside and out?" Senator Irving asked.  
  
"He used to, Senator. He's been in prison for twelve years, so a lot of things have changed since then. Dr. Rothman has obviously been corroborating with him and giving him information about this facility."  
  
To Davis, Maybourne's words seem rushed and desperate. Not for the first time, he wished that he knew what was going on.  
  
"So then Jackson's claim that you have been holding Dr. Rothman prisoner in this facility was false?" the Senator asked.  
  
"Yes, it was. I would never hold a member of this facility against their will. Dr. Rothman was supposed to be on leave. He apparently only used that as an excuse to meet with Jackson and bring him back here."  
  
The Senator did not say anything more and after a little while, Walter heard the man's footsteps as he returned to the briefing room. He wasn't given a chance to think about what had been said, because Maybourne's face was suddenly beside his.  
  
"Get these computers working, Davis."  
  
As the general made his way out of the control room, Walter sighed. What the hell is going on?  
  
****  
  
Senator Irving sat on one of the briefing room chairs, his brow knitted in concentration. He'd heard of the name Daniel Jackson before, but he couldn't quite remember where or in what context. It wasn't entirely related to George Hammond, of that Lawrence was sure.  
  
He and George had been friends in college, so Lawrence had paid careful attention to the trial of George's murderer. He didn't remember many of the details about it, just that the evidence had seen rather sketchy and circumstantial. Lawrence had thought at the time that the man on trial for murder hardly seemed like a murderer. The fact that the man claimed he was innocent should have turned more heads, but it didn't. Everyone was eager to convict the archaeologist, so no one had questioned anything. No one with the power to help him, at least.  
  
Lawrence had never liked General Maybourne, especially when it was time for his yearly review of the Stargate program at Cheyenne Mountain. The man was always annoying and smug during Lawrence's visits. He was the liaison between the White House and the SGC, which meant that he had to put up with Maybourne on a monthly basis. Lawrence would much rather deal with Jack O'Neill, but since the man was transferred to the other base, he was hardly on Earth anymore. Lawrence had always resented O'Neill's transfer, which had made him dislike Maybourne even more.  
  
When Jackson had come into the control room, Lawrence had been at the foot of the stairs, ready to go down to talk to Maybourne. The man's harsh manner towards Maybourne had drawn Lawrence's attention, if only because someone else seemed to dislike the general as much as he did. When Jackson mentioned George Hammond, Lawrence had really paid attention. That was when the name had clicked in his head, and he remembered that the man threatening Maybourne was the same one who'd been convicted of killing George.  
  
Lawrence had been about to descend the stairs once again, until Jackson's next comments. Jackson's comments about Maybourne and Dr. Rothman had intrigued Lawrence, because they were outright accusations. What had he said about Rothman? That Maybourne had him stashed in a storage room and beaten? Why would Maybourne want to do that to one of his own men? He'd felt like going down to the control room to ask for proof, when Jackson had called Rothman to the control room, and Lawrence had heard from Rothman's own mouth what Maybourne had done to him.  
  
That had been enough to make Lawrence stay where he was, and think about all he'd heard. Whatever the reason, Lawrence was sure that what was going on with the two archaeologists would have something to do with George's death. Because of that reason alone, Lawrence was willing to investigate it, no matter what it took.  
  
****  
  
"Dad, thank you for coming," Samantha Carter said as she hugged her father, who had just stepped out of the Stargate. "It's good to see you." She nodded to the team guarding the gate. "Stand down."  
  
"It's good to see you too, Sammie. I came as soon as I could," Jacob replied. "Care to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Did you bring the memory device?"  
  
Jacob held up a small case for Sam to see. "This is our newest model, complete with imaging and recording capabilities. What do you need it for?"  
  
Sam sighed. "It's a long story, Dad. Let's get to Jack's office so we can both explain it to you."  
  
Sam took her father's arm and was about to guide him away from the Stargate, when an alarm suddenly went off.  
  
"We have an incoming traveler, Colonel. It's from Chulak."  
  
"Be on alert, just in case," Sam ordered and, along with Jacob, turned to face the Stargate.  
  
When the wormhole established, it took a small while before any visitors came through. When they did, Sam momentarily held her breath at the sight of one Jaffa and two humans who looked like they'd been through a war zone.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?"  
  
The tallest of the humans looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Sam. You were right, we shouldn't have gone to the SGC. But we got Robert out, see?" he said, pointing to the other human, the one who looked a lot worse off.  
  
"Daniel?" she stared at him, unwilling to believe that the man standing in front of her was indeed the archaeologist she had known for so many years.  
  
"Yeah? What's wrong, Sam?"  
  
Sam smiled sheepishly. "Nothing, you just look so different, Daniel."  
  
Daniel's smile faltered a bit. "Desperate measures and all of that, you know."  
  
Sam nodded and walked up to the platform to meet them. "Dr. Rothman, you look like you need medical attention."  
  
Robert nodded at her. "Some painkillers would be nice too."  
  
"Come to think of it, all three of you look like hell. Teal'c are you okay?" she asked, as she noted the blood on his arm.  
  
"My symbiote will heal the injury, Colonel Carter," Teal'c replied. "Dr. Rothman is the one in need of attention and I believe that Daniel Jackson was injured as well.  
  
"It was just a graze, Teal'c," Daniel replied.  
  
Sam held up her hands, cutting off the arguments. "We're all going to the infirmary, right now. You can deal with Dr. Frasier when you get there."  
  
"Uh, oh. she's still around?" Daniel asked in mock fright. "I think I'll go back to the SGC now."  
  
"Very funny, Daniel." Sam began to lead the limping men off of the platform and towards the infirmary. She stopped and turned to Daniel. "Shouldn't we wait for the SG team that Maybourne is sure to send after you? Just because you went to Chulak first doesn't mean that they won't figure out you eventually came here."  
  
"The SGC isn't going to be dialing anywhere for a long time, Sam. I sort of crashed their dialing computers. They'll have to load the backups and put those in place before restoring the one I locked up."  
  
"Nice, Daniel, very nice. So we have a little time to play with. Captain Hastings, if any of the Earth based SG teams, or General Maybourne, come through the Stargate, immediately notify General O'Neill or myself and keep them here. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Colonel."  
  
"Are they going to be okay with that, Sam?" Daniel asked, glancing at the Marines.  
  
"It's okay, Daniel, they're loyal to Jack, not Maybourne. Now let's get to the infirmary. Dad, the memory device I asked for is for Daniel," Sam said, rejoining her father.  
  
"Hi, Jacob," Daniel said from where he was helping Robert. "Good to see you again."  
  
"You too, Danny. What do you need the memory device for?"  
  
Daniel sighed. "I need it to find out what really happened the day General Hammond was killed, because I don't think I killed him. The memories are there, I just can't get to them."  
  
Jacob nodded. "This should be able to help you then. We should get to it as soon as possible, in case Maybourne decides to crash the party."  
  
"As soon as Janet finishes poking and prodding me, I'm all yours."  
  
****  
  
Jack O'Neill made his way down to the infirmary as quickly as he could. He had just talked to Sam over the phone and he'd decided he wanted to be in the infirmary so he could hear the tale for himself. He wasn't pleased to know that Teal'c, Daniel and Robert were injured, but he was grateful that they were alive. His stomach was tied up in knots, because he had no idea what to say to Daniel or how to act around him after all this time. Could it be just like old times? Jack didn't think so, because he was sure that Daniel had changed just as much as he had. They were both completely different men than they had been, and that would make whatever friendship still remained between them a bit harder to maintain. Jack hoped that it wouldn't be impossible, though.  
  
As he reached the infirmary, he heard Teal'c's voice.  
  
"I do not believe that General Maybourne will strike right away. He must lie low and regroup."  
  
"What makes you so sure of that?" Jack asked as he entered the infirmary to find Teal'c, Daniel and Robert all lying on hospital beds in various stages of undress, while Dr. Frasier examined them. Sam and her father were sitting to one side, beside Daniel's bed.  
  
"O'Neill, it is good to see you again. I believe that General Maybourne will not attack right away because Daniel Jackson informed the technicians in the control room about what the general had done to Dr. Rothman. If he does anything suspicious now, it will sever to confirm the doubt Daniel Jackson placed in them."  
  
Jack nodded. "Good point."  
  
"Besides, Maybourne isn't going to be able to send anyone anywhere, not until he can get the dialing computers back up," Daniel added, causing Jack to finally turn towards him.  
  
Sam had told him that Daniel looked entirely different than he had before, but it was still hard to actually see it. The longish hair and the bangs flopping onto the man's forehead were the only familiar things about him. Even the fact that Daniel wasn't wearing glasses screamed to Jack that the man on the bed was someone else. He frowned, when he noticed that Daniel was only wearing his boxer shorts and had a bandage wrapped around his right thigh.  
  
"Did you get yourself shot, Daniel?" Jack asked, moving towards Daniel's bed.  
  
"Something like that, but it's not too bad. Teal'c said that it was okay for us to come here, Jack. I hope you don't mind. Being here involves you with me and my crime and all of that, you know."  
  
"Daniel, I would have been involved long ago, if only you'd let me. But you shut us all out," Jack said, his voice slightly harsher than he'd intended.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, but there was nothing you could do. Not then, anyway."  
  
"Why didn't you give me the chance to decide that for myself, instead of making the decision for me? Didn't you trust me enough?"  
  
Jack saw Daniel's mouth open, and then close. He finally sighed. "It wasn't that, Jack."  
  
"What was it, then?"  
  
"Jack, let's not do this now, okay?"  
  
Jack sighed. He ran his hands through his hair and fixed Daniel with a look. "Fine. I've waited twelve years for the explanation; I can wait a few more hours." He turned to Rothman. "How are you doing, Dr. Rothman? You look worse of all."  
  
Robert grimaced. "I'm doing just dandy, General. Maybourne had some fun having me beat up to get information"  
  
"He needs his rest is what he needs," Dr. Frasier said, speaking up for the first time. "Dr. Rothman, you're pretty beat up, not to mention that fracture in your arm. I'm going to give you some sedatives to put you out for at least 12 hours so you can rest, is that understood?"  
  
Robert's eyes widened. "You can't do it now," he said, "I want to be there when Daniel submits himself to that Tok'ra memory thingy."  
  
Janet was about to say something, when O'Neill beat him to it.  
  
"Daniel isn't doing anything right now, except sleep and get better, the same as you, Dr. Rothman. Teal'c looks like he needs some time to meditate, so why don't we put off the memory extraction until tomorrow?"  
  
Jack knew that it was important for them to know what really happened to General Hammond so they could better prepare to fight Maybourne, but he didn't want Robert, Daniel or Teal'c to do anything right now but rest.  
  
"Jacob, if you can't stay, you can teach Sam how to use the device and leave it with us. We'll return it when we're done with it."  
  
Jacob smiled at Jack. "Are you kidding, and miss this show? Not on your life. Besides, Sam still has a long story to tell me about what's going on, don't you Sammie?"  
  
Sam smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Sure thing, Dad. Why don't we go get something to eat and I'll tell you everything. Daniel can fill you in on everything I miss tomorrow, right Daniel?"  
  
"Right," the archaeologist replied.  
  
"Good, then. Dr. Frasier, get Dr. Rothman's arm in a cast and sedated so he can feel better tomorrow. Teal'c, you feel free and do that Kel'no'reem thing you do while Daniel and I have a nice chat."  
  
Janet nodded and proceeded to have Robert's gurney moved to another part of the infirmary so a cast could be put in his arm. With one last look at Jack, she left the room.  
  
"So Daniel."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Do I get that explanation now?"  
  
Jack sat on the chair beside Daniel's bed and stared intently at the younger man. He saw Daniel look away from him and focus his attention on a point on the opposite wall.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Daniel finally asked.  
  
"I don't want you to say anything, Daniel. I want you to tell me why you took it upon yourself to decide that we weren't going to get involved. What gave you the right?"  
  
"It was my life, Jack!"  
  
"It was our life too, Daniel. Did you ever consider that?"  
  
Jack saw Daniel turn his face towards him, his eyes slightly wider and brighter.  
  
"The team was never the same after you went to prison. Hell, none of us were ever the same. Having you away from the SGC would have been different if we could have at least kept in contact. However, you decided that wasn't going to happen. What's worse, you didn't even bother to tell us why you just shut us out."  
  
Daniel sighed and tightened his fingers around the thin sheet that covered him.  
  
"Why, Daniel?"  
  
Daniel's mouth curved up into a small smile. He closed his eyes momentarily, but when he opened them, he focused entirely on Jack.  
  
"Why? I was selfish, okay? I didn't want you to look at me in there and feel guilty at not being able to get me out. Or worse yet, I didn't want you to see me and believe that I could have possibly done what I was convicted of. There, Jack, I said it. Are you happy?"  
  
Daniel's tone gave Jack a clue about his state of mind and he waited a bit before replying.  
  
"I would never have thought that, Daniel. You should have known that. You should have had more faith in me, in Sam and Teal'c, to let us help. We never would have believed that you could beat Hammond to death with a metal vase."  
  
"I missed you guys a lot, you know. I know that you couldn't be there, but I still missed you."  
  
Now it was Jack's turn to sigh. "It was a lousy situation, Daniel. I think we all did what we thought we had to."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we did," Daniel replied, smiling a little bit.  
  
"You crashed the SGC's computers, huh?"  
  
Daniel's smile widened as he looked at his friend. Jack looked older and greyer, but his face still had the same friendliness towards him that it had always had. That alone made Daniel feel immediately better for having come to the base. "Yeah. that was fun. I didn't think I could do it in such a short amount of time."  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?"  
  
Daniel's smile faded, and his expression became guarded. "I had a lot of extra time in prison and not enough to do. Computers were available at the library so I took advantage of them."  
  
"I bet you were at the library a lot."  
  
"Not for what you might think, Jack. However, after a couple of years, it got a bit better."  
  
"Yeah, I bet. I have to admit, I miss the old Daniel."  
  
Daniel's head came up from his examination of his fingers, his gaze focusing solely on Jack, which made him slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Shyness is a weakness in prison, Jack. You told me that, remember, while we were on Hadante? I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but I quickly learned. This," and he pointed to his body, "was the only way to ensure that I wouldn't become another victim of the prison system, at least not without a hell of a fight. I wanted to survive to prove my innocence and here I am."  
  
Jack couldn't help but notice the bitterness and sadness in Daniel's tone as he spoke. He chastised himself for being so insensitive, but couldn't lie and say that the man sitting on the bed in front of him was the same as he had been when Jack had seen him last.  
  
"Don't get defensive, Daniel," Jack said, his voice carefully neutral. "I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, just that it's different. You're still you in there, no matter how much prison life changed you. You're still my friend, no matter what. If you still want the friendship, that is."  
  
Daniel, who had turned his head away, turned it back to face him again. "I never stopped wanting your friendship, Jack, even when I shut you guys out."  
  
"That's good to hear, Danny boy," Jack said, falling back into that familiarity he'd had with Daniel. "So then you do have information that helps us with this situation?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. I told Sam some of it, but we should be able to go over it as soon as Rya'c gets here. He has my laptop with the documents in it."  
  
Jack nodded and tentatively reached out to put a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Rest, okay? We'll talk tomorrow morning."  
  
Jack got up and was halfway to the door, when Daniel's voice stopped him.  
  
"Thanks, Jack."  
  
Jack turned around and smiled at Daniel. "Any time, Danny, any time." 


	10. Chapter 9: The Truth Will Set You Free

Chapter 9: The Truth Will Set You Free  
  
"Here are the documents you requested, Senator. Is there anything else I can get for you?" Rebecca Jones asked her boss.  
  
"Thank you, Rebecca. That will be all for now," Lawrence Irving replied, giving his secretary a smile.  
  
He watched the woman exit the office, before turning his attention back to the paperwork and reports that littered his usually immaculate desk. He'd been back in Washington D.C. for twelve hours, and he'd spent those twelve hours going over reports and classified files on the death of George Hammond and the man convicted of killing him.  
  
When George had been killed, Lawrence had been shocked, but hadn't questioned the method. After all, George was a powerful man running a powerful department. He was bound to run into subordinates who didn't like him and felt the need for revenge, especially if the subordinate in question was a civilian. At the time, however, Lawrence had not known that George was the head of Stargate Command. It wasn't until he was brought into the project that he discovered his old friend's connection to it. Even then, he hadn't thought that George's death was questionable.  
  
Now, he wasn't so sure. Lawrence had spent the last ten hours going over details of the murder, as well as personnel records on Dr. Daniel Jackson. All reports he'd been able to get his hands on about the archaeologist painted the picture of a quiet, intelligent, and dedicated man who wouldn't hurt a fly. Jackson, through the SGC's reports, had been a peacekeeper and diplomat of sorts, who along with the rest of SG-1, had acquired the majority of Earth's alien alliances. There weren't any prior problems between Jackson and Hammond that would lead anyone to think that Jackson would want Hammond dead, and the trial evidence itself was rather substandard. Someone had been very set on convicting Jackson for the murder and they had eventually gotten their way. Jackson had gone to jail for a very long time for a crime Lawrence was beginning to think the man hadn't committed. He'd heard the man say so himself at the SGC, but Lawrence wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't just been reading about both Jackson and about a certain faction of the NID that had been headed by none other than Harold Maybourne.  
  
Report after report from that faction, which he'd been able to obtain only because he was a Senator, led him to believe that George Hammond, along with several other key members of the SGC and the Pentagon, had been murdered with a purpose. He wished he had more evidence to back this up, but there wasn't anything concrete. Suppositions and half formed theories wouldn't hold up in court. Jackson himself said that he had no proof, and trial documents stated that the man had no memory of the attack. What if Jackson could somehow remember what happened to George? That, coupled with the other documents he had in his possession might be enough to convince the President to investigate the NID, and Harold Maybourne, further.  
  
"Ah, yes, a nice thought indeed," Lawrence said to himself, and then went about figuring out just how he was going to get a hold of Daniel Jackson now.  
  
****  
  
"Is that thing really going to record my memories?" Daniel asked, looking at the projection device Jacob had set up in the infirmary. He winced as the memory device pinched his neck as he moved, and then returned his attention to Jacob.  
  
"Yes, it will. It's going to display them on this device, then digitally record them. I've hooked it up to one of your computers so that they can be collected on a disc."  
  
"That's freaky. It's like you're going record a video or something," Robert piped up from where he lay on one of the beds beside the device.  
  
"That's state of the art Tok'ra technology for you," Sam commented from her chair beside Robert's bed. Teal'c stood impassively behind her, while Jack stood next to Daniel.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Daniel turned to see the concerned look on his friend's face. He tried to smile reassuringly, but only succeeded in a half smile, half wince. "It's the only choice I have, Jack. I need to know what happened that day." He turned to Jacob. "How am I going to know to access the memories?"  
  
"You'll have to think about what you remember of that day, and then let the device gather the remainder of the memories for you. You shouldn't loose consciousness, but when you're remembering, it'll be as if you're living those moments again. That's why I've restrained you," Jacob explained, pointing to the clear bands that anchored Daniel's wrists, ankles and head to the chair he was sitting on.  
  
"I was wondering about all of this," Daniel commented, pulling up on the restraint on his right wrist. "I feel like a prisoner again."  
  
Jack reached down and patted Daniel's arm. "Don't worry, Daniel, if you're in trouble, we'll take that thing out and undo the restraints."  
  
"Thanks, Jack."  
  
Those simple words had given Daniel more reassurance than anything else had, because he knew that Jack understood some of what was going through his mind and that he was there, by his side, in case anything happened. In a minute, Jack would know more of what was going on in his mind, which might not necessarily be a good thing.  
  
"I'm going to be monitoring your vital signs, Daniel," Janet suddenly said as she approached him to attach several leads to his chest and head. "If the vitals spike, we're taking you out of that thing."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Are you ready, Daniel?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."  
  
He closed his eyes, and waited.  
  
****  
  
Jack turned to Jacob and watched as he turned on the machine. There was a slight grunt from Daniel, then stillness. Jack returned his gaze to his friend and saw that the man's face seemed pinched as if he were in pain. His hands had tightened into fists, but otherwise, he seemed fine.  
  
"Grounded? Why?"  
  
The sudden question brought Jack out of his inspection of Daniel and he turned his attention towards the screen, where General Hammond could be seen, sitting at the head of the table in the briefing room.  
  
"Since you're now seeing what Daniel saw, you'll more than likely never actually see Daniel in any of this, but you will hear his voice," Jacob explained unnecessarily. Jack spared him a glance, before returning his attention to the projection.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, Dr. Frasier has just informed me that you've suffered a severe concussion as a result of your last mission and that you'll need several days to recuperate. Because of that, you are now on medical leave. SG-1 will go on with their missions with a temporary replacement. I suggest that you go home and recuperate, so you can rejoin them as soon as possible," Genera Hammond explained in the projection, his voice and features reflecting the annoyance he felt at the questioning of his authority.  
  
"General, I'm fine. It's not like I haven't had a concussion before. You don't have to send SG-1 out without me," Daniel said.  
  
"I don't appreciate having my orders questioned, Doctor. I've made my decision and it's final. Now go home or I'll have you escorted out."  
  
"Escorted? Oh, so now I'm not only incompetent, but I'm also a danger to the base? Please, give me a break!"  
  
"I'm warning you, Doctor Jackson. You either leave now on your own, or you will leave by force."  
  
There was quiet for a moment, before Daniel's voice could be heard again. "Fine, I'll leave. But this isn't over."  
  
The scene changed abruptly, and now they were seeing the view of Cheyenne Mountain from the outside. It was weird seeing the SGC through Daniel's eyes, but Jack understood that it was important for them to see this. He had known that Daniel and the general had argued the day before the General's death, but it was quite different to see it actually happening from Daniel's point of view.  
  
"The argument took place on a Friday afternoon, and General Hammond was killed the next morning. That's what the prosecuting attorney said at the time," Sam said, reading from some papers she held in her hand. "It looks like Daniel is at home now," she added, watching the screen.  
  
They saw Daniel's apartment at the time as he settled down to read a book, and then later to write in his journal. Jack tried to make out some of the things Daniel was writing, but he wasn't able to.  
  
"Where are Daniel's journals?" Jack suddenly asked.  
  
"They're at Catherine's," Robert answered. "I took them to her after Daniel was convicted, and Maybourne let me clean out his place."  
  
"We might find something there. We'll have to tell Daniel to go look through them."  
  
The scene on the projector shifted suddenly, and Jack returned his attention to it.  
  
"That's Hammond's house," Jack said.  
  
Daniel knocked on the door to the house and waited a few moments, until the door was opened.  
  
"General, I'd like to have a word with you, about what happened yesterday," Daniel said as soon as the general opened the door.  
  
Hammond hesitated for a moment, before he opened the door wider and motioned for Daniel to enter.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you'll have to go to the picnic without me. Dr. Jackson and I have some business to discuss," Hammond said to the couple and the two kids who sat in his living room.  
  
"We want you to come, Grandpa," one of the little girls said.  
  
"I won't keep your grandfather for long, I promise," Daniel assured her.  
  
"Okay, let's go mommy!" the little girl exclaimed and the four of them made their way out of the house.  
  
"I'm sorry, General, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."  
  
"It's okay, Dr. Jackson. What can I do for you?" Hammond said, and ushered Daniel into the living room. Hammond sat across from Daniel and watched him intently.  
  
"I wanted to apologize, sir. I was way out of line yesterday. You were within your rights to ground me, especially if my behavior was any indication. I felt guilty about what I said, which is why I'm here to apologize today, instead of waiting until the end of my medical leave. I just couldn't wait."  
  
Hammond smiled slightly at Daniel and nodded once. "I understand, son. Dr. Frasier told me that you were suffering from a pretty bad concussion, which would explain your irrational and confrontational behavior. I didn't take it personally, I just wanted you to go home and get better."  
  
"Yeah, I think I can do that now. I don't want to keep you from your picnic, so I'll take my leave now."  
  
Hammond smiled again, and clapped Daniel on the back. "Don't mention it, just go home and get better, before Colonel O'Neill comes into my office demanding that I get you back on the team so he won't have to shoot whoever is taking your place at that moment."  
  
Daniel laughed and reached out to open the door. When he pulled the door open, a fist came rushing towards him, knocking him to the floor.  
  
"General!" Daniel yelled as he fell, watching as Hammond scrambled out of the way.  
  
Daniel reached out and grabbed the man's legs, bringing him down to the floor. The man, who was wearing a black outfit, black gloves and a black ski mask, immediately punched Daniel again. Daniel was ready this time and blocked the punch, while bringing his body up and over the assailant. He looked up to see Hammond on his way back to the living room, a gun in his hand.  
  
Suddenly, the man below him kicked out, catching Daniel in the stomach. He fell hard to his side, but used the opportunity to grab the man's ski mask. The mask came away from the face, revealing raven black hair, green eyes and a look of intense concentration.  
  
Hammond reentered the living room, his handgun at the ready. He took aim and fired on the intruder, only to have his aim ruined when the intruder kicked Hammond's legs out from under him.  
  
Daniel was on the man again, trying to get him away from Hammond so that the general could shoot the guy. The intruder brought out a gun of his own and fired it at Daniel, who looked down on the thing imbedded on his chest, before he fell to the ground.  
  
The projection suddenly went black.  
  
"That was a tranquilizer dart," Jack said, remembering the last thing they saw in the projection, the thing that'd been shot at Daniel. "The son of a bitch had a tranquilizer gun." He turned to look at Daniel, whose eyes were scrunched shut and sweat was pouring down his face. His fists were clenched so tightly that the knuckles had turned white.  
  
The projection came to life once again, and Jack returned his attention to it. Daniel was now on the floor, facing what seemed to be a fireplace. They watched as he got up, examined his body for injuries, and then noticed the blood on his hands. Daniel then got up and looked around, finally coming to Hammond's body.  
  
Jack winced as he saw, in perfect clarity, what had been done to his former commanding officer, and what his friend had to go through upon finding the body. They listened to Daniel plead with the general to hang on and stay alive, and then listened as he dialed the telephone to get to the police. They watched as the police arrived, questioned Daniel and then arrested him. The final image before the projector went blank for the last time was an image of Daniel's reflection in a mirror: bruised, bloody and scared.  
  
A quick intake of breath caught Jack's attention and he immediately turned towards Daniel, whose eyes were now open and staring at the projector.  
  
"I remember. My god, I remember. That son of a bitch tranquilized me while he killed the general. Then he put my fingerprints all over that vase to frame me," Daniel said, his voice hoarse. "I can't believe it. Whatever was on that dart must have been what screwed with my memory as well. There's no other explanation."  
  
"Daniel, are you okay?" Jack asked, as he removed Daniel's restraints. He took in Daniel's pale face and winced at the absurdity of the question.  
  
"No, not really. The memories I did have of that day always woke me up screaming and now that I have the whole thing in full color, it's not any better."  
  
"You went to General Hammond to apologize for your behavior?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. I felt so bad about what I said that I had to apologize then instead of waiting until the end of my medical leave. I had no idea."  
  
"Why would an assassin go to his target's house with only a tranquilizer gun? George was beaten to death, not shot," Jacob asked.  
  
"You know what else, the police never found the shell casing of the bullet the general did fire, nor did they make any mention of the gun. The assassin must have cleaned up the evidence," Sam stated.  
  
"Maybe the guy wasn't there to kill the general," Robert added. "I mean, all of the other deaths were made to look accidental, right? Maybe he was there to simply kidnap the general and take him someplace where he could be killed and his death passed off as an accident."  
  
"My being there changed his plans and he used me as the fall guy, since I was already so conveniently unconscious," Daniel stated, his voice hard. "We have to find that guy."  
  
"Dad, let me have the disc. I'll take it up to my office and run a search for the man in the general's house using his picture. If he's with the NID, we'll have his picture on our database."  
  
Jacob complied, giving the disc to Sam. "What now?" he asked.  
  
"We wait for Sam to find this guy, and then we go to Earth to find him," Jack answered.  
  
"How? We can't use the Stargate, because the one on Earth is currently offline," Daniel said.  
  
"Rya'c is due in with the Tel'tak at any moment. We will take that."  
  
****  
  
"His name is Samuel Marks," Sam read from the screen of her laptop. "He's a twenty year veteran of the Army, though he'd just been recently recruited into the NID at the time of General Hammond's murder." She looked up from the screen she was reading from and saw that the same expression of intense concentration and disgust for the man was mirrored on the faces of Jack, Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
"He's listed as a weapons expert, and he did some work in bio warfare for the Army during the 1990s. His main responsibility with the NID now is as head of their weapon's division."  
  
"Isn't that the place where all of our neat, off world toys get sent to?" Jack asked.  
  
"It's the very same, sir. Captain Marks got himself a nice, cushy job after he killed the general."  
  
"Does that show any connection to Maybourne?" Daniel asked.  
  
Sam returned her gaze to the screen and read more of the report she'd downloaded from the base computer, stopping short when she came upon an interesting tidbit.  
  
"What do you know? Our man was assigned under Maybourne when he first began working for the NID in 2001. He was apparently recruited by Maybourne as well. Marks was one of the guys brought into the NID per operation "Chat Noir".  
  
"So this guy was hired solely for the purpose of killing the general?" Daniel asked.  
  
"It seems pretty likely, Daniel. Either that or he was given the assignment of killing General Hammond as an opportunity to advance higher in the chain of command. According to his file, he was promoted to deputy in charge of weapons shortly after he joined the NID. Normally, it would take years to reach that position."  
  
"So now we have proof that Maybourne recruited and hired this guy, right?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes," Sam answered.  
  
Jack nodded, and ran his hands through his hair, thinking of something else.  
  
"Forget finding this guy, Teal'c. We need to go to Washington D. C. instead."  
  
"Why must we go to Washington D. C.?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"There's someone there that can help us. If we can get the government involved, they can get to this guy a lot better than we can."  
  
"Jack, the government didn't want to get involved when I was on trial, so what makes you think they're going to get involved now?  
  
"It's been twelve years, Daniel. The SGC has changed, the Pentagon has changed and the administration has changed. This guy we're going to see in Washington is of the old school. He was Hammond's college buddy. Believe me, he'll listen to us with an open mind. It's our only shot."  
  
Sam looked from Daniel to Jack, seeing the disbelief on Daniel's face and the plea in Jack's.  
  
"Trust me, Daniel."  
  
****  
  
"Okay, at the risk of sounding stupid, where are we going to land the Tel'tak in the middle of Washington D.C.?"  
  
Three pairs of eyes turned to look at Daniel, who shrugged sheepishly. "I ask, because I don't think they make landing pads for these things."  
  
Daniel could see Jack thinking the question over, and he suddenly got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. When Jack got that look in his eyes, it meant that he was pondering something the rest of them weren't going to like.  
  
"There are plenty of places, Daniel," Jack replied.  
  
"Uh, huh. never mind that D.C. is the most secure city in the country, right? Even if we could land this thing, how are we going to disguise the fact that to the average observer, we'll look as if we have appeared out of nowhere."  
  
"Daniel, are you always this much of a pessimist?"  
  
"No, Jack, you just bring that out in me."  
  
Jack smiled, and Daniel returned it, glad to see that things were falling back into a resemblance of normal. At least as normal as the four of them had ever been.  
  
"We're all clear about the game plan, right? We get to Senator Irving, show him the evidence we have regarding General Hammond's murder, along with the recording of Daniel's memories of that day, and ask him to investigate. If there's anyone who can get this moving, it's him."  
  
"What if he sees Daniel Jackson and decides to contact the authorities?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking about that myself," Daniel added. "I'm sure that my name and picture has been plastered all over the place as a dangerous murderer who has violated his parole by now, so who is to say that this Senator won't turn me in? How do you propose to show him the recording of my memories, Jack? Wouldn't that be against the rules for a classified project?  
  
"Senator Irving knows about the Stargate, Daniel. He was brought in a few years ago to monitor the state of the project and report to President Sheffield," Jack replied.  
  
"Daniel stays behind somewhere," Sam added, picking up on Daniel's first question. "Teal'c can stay with you, Daniel, while the general and I go talk to the senator. If he's receptive, we'll give you a call. If he's not, then you won't hear from us and will know to get back to the Tel'tak."  
  
"Yes, that's it! Great idea, Carter! I like the way you think," Jack exclaimed.  
  
He got up and began to pace the small space of the Tel'tak while he continued with his train of thought. "So Sam and I go up to the senator's office and show him what we've got. If he seems like he believes us and is willing to help us, we'll call Daniel and Teal'c up to his office. If he doesn't, then we just leave and rendezvous with Daniel and Teal'c, and then think of another plan. How's that?"  
  
Sam nodded, as did Teal'c, but Daniel remained silent. "Daniel, something you want to say?"  
  
Daniel sighed and looked at Jack. "It's not that I don't want to trust you, Jack, because I do. I realize that this is the only shot I have at clearing my name, but the government and the Air Force already screwed me once. It's hard for me to have faith in the system again."  
  
Jack walked over to Daniel and took a seat next to him. Daniel could see that Jack's expression was determined, but understanding.  
  
"The system didn't screw you, Daniel. A small part of the system did. Hopefully after this situation is resolved, we will have succeeded in eliminating that faction from the system."  
  
Daniel didn't reply right away, instead, he removed his gaze from Jack's and looked at the floor of the vessel. "I know that, and I guess there isn't any other choice. I do trust you, Jack. I trust all of you," he added, looking to his other two companions.  
  
"That's the spirit! Now about that landing spot."  
  
****  
  
"I can't believe you had us land here, Jack," Daniel exclaimed.  
  
Jack smiled mischievously before turning to regard his friend. "Why not? It's a perfectly good spot."  
  
"It's the Lincoln Memorial."  
  
"No it isn't. It's the lawn around the Lincoln Memorial. More specifically, it's the back lawn of the memorial. No one comes here, because it's a restricted area. Besides, this is as close as we can get to the Senate without actually being there. No one is going to see us here."  
  
Jack looked around at the buildings that surrounded them and listened to the sounds of the bustling city. He hadn't been to Earth for a long time and had almost forgotten how noisy it could be, even on a Monday morning. He knew that they would be out of the way of prying eyes in that particular part of the Lincoln Memorial. All they had to do now was get to the front of the building, blend in with the other tourists in the area and hail a cab to the Senate.  
  
"Where will Daniel Jackson and I wait?" Teal'c suddenly asked.  
  
"There's this little coffee house on the corner of where the Senate building is, so it'll probably be a good idea to wait there," Sam explained. "Daniel, we'll have to get you a hat and some sunglasses just in case, but you should be okay."  
  
"Ah, I got that covered," Jack said. He opened up the laptop case that Sam had brought with her from the base and pulled out an olive green baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses. "I didn't think I needed to worry about the prescription of these, since you're not wearing glasses anymore," he said as he handed the items to Daniel.  
  
Daniel took the offered items and immediately put them on. "The contact lenses are much more convenient than the glasses were."  
  
"Safer too, I bet," Jack remarked. He saw Daniel's lips tighten into a line, but other than that, there was no reaction.  
  
"Okay, kids, we know what we're supposed to do, so let's go and do it."  
  
****  
  
Senator Irving turned away from his computer and got up from his chair to pace the length of the generous office. He walked over to the window and looked out onto the busy streets of Washington D.C., his mind turning the things he'd just read over and over again.  
  
The more he read, the more he began to suspect that someone, more specifically Harold Maybourne, had been behind a conspiracy to eliminate key members of the Stargate program in order to change the direction of the program. The changes had indeed taken place when the new administration took power in 2004. Lawrence wondered why no one else had looked deeper into the changes at the SGC and noticed that something was going on. He figured that they had all been too concerned with reshuffling the program, establishing the off world base and the new SG teams, that no one had bothered to notice how the changes came about.  
  
Daniel Jackson's trial was the only thing that marred the otherwise perfect transfer of power, because the archaeologist had claimed that he hadn't murdered the general. Lawrence wished that he could talk to the man and get his thoughts on what did take place. He'd read the court transcripts, psychological evaluations and the testimony from the trial at length and didn't believe that with all of the circumstantial evidence, the young man had still been convicted. Knowing what he did now, however, he understood why. Maybourne's faction of the NID had convinced the prosecuting attorney in that trial to convict Dr. Jackson under the guise of National Security. The bastard attorney had let himself be swayed by the argument Maybourne's people had presented, and he'd in turn managed to convince the jury that Dr. Jackson was guilty.  
  
"It's a vicious circle," Lawrence muttered. He walked back to his desk and picked up a sheet of paper that was one of the last things delivered to him. It was an APB from the Colorado Police, informing all agencies that Daniel Jackson had violated his parole and was on the loose, that he was considered dangerous and should be apprehended on sight.  
  
"Senator, there are two people here to see you," the secretary's voice came from the intercom on the desk. "They don't have appointments."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Sir, they claim to be with the Air Force, a General Jack O'Neill and a Colonel Samantha Carter."  
  
Lawrence frowned, wondering what they wanted to see him about. He knew Jack O'Neill, though, so whatever the man wanted to see him about, it was probably important.  
  
"Send them in."  
  
He walked back to his chair and settled there, as the two officers walked into his office.  
  
"Senator, thank you for seeing us," General O'Neill said as he and the Colonel walked into his office. He made his way to the Senator and shook the offered hand.  
  
"It's good to see you too, General. Colonel Carter, always a pleasure as well," Lawrence said. "Please, take a seat."  
  
He waited until the general and colonel had taken their seats before speaking. "What brings you back to Earth? I thought you two spent most of your time off-world."  
  
"We do, Senator. We're here on special business."  
  
Lawrence saw the general's gaze fall to the desk and settle on the APB he'd been reading earlier. His eyes narrowed momentarily, before his face was schooled back into a blank slate.  
  
"What special business is that, General? Could it have anything to do with that piece of paper?"  
  
O'Neill's eyes narrowed once again as he gazed at the senator. After a slight pause, he finally spoke.  
  
"Actually, yes. We believe that Dr. Jackson was falsely convicted of the murder of General Hammond. We have proof to support our claim and would like to ask for your help."  
  
Lawrence was quiet for a moment. He hadn't expected O'Neill to come to him about Jackson, but he had to admit that it made sense. It was unusual for O'Neill to be on Earth, so maybe Jackson's parole and subsequent escape from Colorado had something to do with the general's sudden desire to visit Washington D.C. Besides, O'Neill knew of his friendship with George Hammond, which would lead the man to him.  
  
"What kind of proof do you have? I'm sure you're aware that Dr. Jackson is a parolee who has violated his probation, and that if he's caught, he'll be sent back to prison with no other chance for parole. Do you have something that will clear him?"  
  
He hated playing around with matters this serious, but if he was going to take a chance and believe in Jackson, then he was going to be damned sure that he covered all of his bases.  
  
"We have documentation that points to a conspiracy in the NID to eliminate certain key figures in the Stargate Program," Colonel Carter supplied, her gaze unwavering. "Furthermore, we have the identity of the man who killed General Hammond."  
  
Lawrence's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
  
"How exactly did you manage that, Colonel?"  
  
The woman cleared her throat, before continuing. "Daniel Jackson was submitted to a Tok'ra memory probe. I don't know if you're aware of the trial documentation, but Dr. Jackson did not remember what happened the day of the murder. The projection from the probe was recorded and through it, I was able to find the identity of the man who attacked and sedated Dr. Jackson, before he killed General Hammond."  
  
"Dr. Jackson is with you then?"  
  
Both General O'Neill and Colonel Carter remained quiet, their faces impassive. Lawrence could tell, however, that he was right. Daniel Jackson had run straight to his former team mates and friends. He had seen as much at the SGC, he jus hadn't realized that Jackson knew the coordinates to the off world base.  
  
"It's okay, General, Colonel. I was at the SGC when Dr. Jackson activated the Stargate and crashed the dialing computers. I know he went off world, I just hadn't realized that he'd gone looking for you."  
  
"You were there, Senator?" O'Neill asked, confused.  
  
"Yes. My monthly inspection was to take place that day. I was in the briefing room when Dr. Jackson stormed the control room, shot General Maybourne with a zat gun and dialed out. I also heard what the man said."  
  
O'Neill's face finally reflected the confusion and nervousness the senator knew the man was feeling, and he smiled slightly at the general.  
  
"Dr. Jackson maintained that he didn't kill George. He also said something about General Maybourne kidnapping and detaining Dr. Rothman. I heard it confirmed from Dr. Rothman himself. While I didn't see the man, I did hear him tell one of the technicians that he'd been beaten and felt pretty badly."  
  
"What do you think about all of that, sir?" Carter asked.  
  
Lawrence thought about the question for a moment, before answering it. "Frankly, I was confused at first. The first question I asked myself was why Maybourne would detain one of his own people. Then I remembered other things Maybourne has done over the years and it didn't seem so farfetched anymore. I was curious enough to want to learn more about the circumstances around George's death and the change of direction at the SGC, so I did a little research. I'm sure the documents you referred to are the same ones that I have currently littering my desk."  
  
He pointed to the mess on the desk and regarded the two people sitting in front of him.  
  
"The more I read, the more convinced I became that Dr. Jackson wasn't guilty. I was looking at the APB when you came in trying to figure out a way to find him without getting him sent back to prison. I would really like to talk to him. I'm assuming that since he's undergone the memory device, he now remembers what happened that day?"  
  
"Yes, he does," O'Neill answered.  
  
"Is he in Washington?"  
  
"He could be, if the circumstances were right."  
  
"I would like to talk to him, General. I would also like to see the recording of what happened that day. You give me concrete proof and I'll take it to the President. If Harold Maybourne and his NID faction were responsible, I'll make sure that they pay for it."  
  
****  
  
"I can't believe he believed us!" Daniel said.  
  
They were all back in the coffee house, sitting around one of the tables, sipping hot coffee.  
  
"I told you he was trustworthy."  
  
"So what is he going to do now?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Jack replied. "I'm assuming that he's going to put together a case to take to the Joint Chiefs and the President. From there, an investigation is going to be launched and will hopefully put old Harry behind bars for the rest of his life."  
  
"That's a fair punishment. Maybourne won't last in there," Daniel said, his voice quiet.  
  
He couldn't believe that there was finally a chance for his nightmare to be over. Jack had said that an investigation would take time, but he was willing to wait. After all, he didn't have any other options. He felt incredible relief at the hope that was finally visible and he felt gratitude towards his friends for helping him achieve it.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Daniel asked, finally pulling himself out of his musings.  
  
"You, my friend, have to lay low, until the investigation is concluded. We can't have the Colorado Police catch you now, so we have to get you somewhere safe."  
  
"What about Abydos?" Sam suggested. "I'm sure Kasuf and Skaara would love to see you again."  
  
Daniel's face brightened at the prospect of seeing his father-in-law and brother-in-law again. "Abydos would be great. I could disappear there for a few months."  
  
"Then it's settled. Teal'c, would you do the honors?"  
  
"I will take you and Colonel Carter back to your base, and Daniel Jackson to Abydos. Rya'c could use the practice behind the controls of the Tel'tak."  
  
Daniel laughed, feeling joy for the first time in twelve long years. He looked around the table at the equally smiling faces of his friends and knew that things were going to be okay.  
  
****  
  
So. we're almost to the end. Is anyone still reading, or has the length of this thing gotten to everyone? I've tried to write shorter stories, but just can't seem to be able to. Anyway, the epilogue is the only thing left, and it will be posted in a few days. 


	11. Epilogue: Second Chances

Epilogue: Second Chances  
  
What once was can never be again What can never be again is an opportunity An opportunity is a new beginning A new beginning is a second chance Second chances are what life is made of  
  
Six months later  
  
"Our top story involves the trial, and subsequent conviction, of former Air Force General Harold Maybourne. After a lengthy investigation by the Air Force and the Pentagon, it was found that the former General was responsible for hiring a hitman to eliminate another Air Force General, George Hammond, who has the head of a section of NORAD at the Cheyenne Complex in Colorado Springs, Colorado. As you may recall, Dr. Daniel Jackson, an archaeologist who also worked at Cheyenne Mountain, was tried and convicted of General Hammond's murder twelve years ago. It seems now that the Colorado Attorney General tried the wrong man. We will have more of this story at our newscast at 6 and 10. Now, here is Bill Harris with the weather. "  
  
Lawrence Irving turned off the television set, a slight smile on his face.  
  
He loved the media. If you gave them a big, juicy story, they ran with it and stuck to it like a dog with a bone. The best thing about the media was that it was so easily misled to think what the powers that be wanted them to think, and to report the news accordingly. No one except for himself, the President, the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Harold Maybourne, and the four original members of SG-1, would ever know what really happened to bring about George's death.  
  
The media involvement had been the President Sheffield's idea. When Lawrence had presented the commander in chief with the evidence of foul play, he'd been furious. He had insisted on reviewing all of the materials himself, as well as interviewing Dr. Jackson. The archaeologist had been concerned about making an appearance at the White House, because he had still been hunted down by the police. When Dr. Jackson had left the White House, he'd left with reassurances that he'd never be put in prison again. The media blitz was the President's way of partially restoring the credibility and respect that had been taken away from the archaeologist when he'd been arrested, raked over the coals, and forced to spend twelve years in prison for a crime he hadn't committed.  
  
After the evidence had been reviewed by the President and the Joint Chiefs of Staff, an immediate investigation into the mysterious deaths had been commissioned. In the end, Harold Maybourne along with six others, including Samuel Marks, had been arrested and put through a court martial, where they'd been convicted of murder and conspiracy to commit murder, among other lesser charges. Those men would spend time behind bars, with absolutely no privileges, for a long time to come.  
  
Evidence of further corroboration between Maybourne and an identified person was found, leading Lawrence to believe that Maybourne had not been the one in control, even though he'd been the one in the spotlight. They'd dug as deep as they could, but hadn't managed to find the identity of the mysterious person. They'd get to that person eventually.  
  
Lawrence was a happy man. He was furious that George had to die so senselessly, but at least his family finally had the right man to blame for the death. Lawrence's only regret was that it had taken so long to figure it out.  
  
****  
  
"Remind me again, why are we here?" Jack O'Neill asked as they stepped out of the elevator and onto the basement. He looked around the empty and dark corridor he found himself in and winced.  
  
"We are here to visit Daniel Jackson, O'Neill."  
  
"Yeah, Jack, something about wanting to be taken out to dinner, now that Daniel was employed again," Sam remarked, trying hard to suppress the grin that threatened to break out over her face.  
  
"They've got Danny in the basement, Carter. How much money could the man possibly be making?"  
  
He took several steps forward then stopped when he suddenly realized that he had no idea where he was supposed to go. He was saved from having to ask when Carter stepped in front of him and walked confidently down the hall.  
  
"It's the Pentagon, Jack. Believe me, civilian scientists of Daniel's caliber who happen to work here make a lot more money than..." she trailed off as she glanced behind her and met Jack's eyes.  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud, Sam. He can't be making more money than me," Jack said. "He's a computer geek, which in my book, is not much different than a geek who looks at rocks. How can he possibly make more money than me? Is it because he's both kinds of geek?"  
  
Sam only smiled and continued on her way.  
  
Jack followed dutifully behind her, walking beside Teal'c. "What is it with Daniel and dark, out of the way places? His office at the SGC used to be in the middle of nowhere."  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Jack. "I believe that Daniel Jackson likes his privacy O'Neill."  
  
Jack was about to reply to that, when he suddenly found himself running into Carter's back.  
  
"Carter, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I think we took a wrong turn, Jack. The office Daniel told me was now his used to be in this corridor, but I don't think it is anymore. It has been a while since I've worked here, you know," she explained, gesturing to the apparent dead end they'd just come to.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. So get us where we need to go. I'm hungry."  
  
They had turned around and were about to head in the opposite direction, when the dead end slid aside, revealing a room behind it. A young technician came out and seemed startled at seeing them.  
  
"Are you lost?" he asked, eyeing Jack and Sam's uniforms. Once he saw their rank insignia, he saluted sharply and stood at attention.  
  
Jack returned the salute. "At ease, Lieutenant. We're looking for Dr. Jackson. We were told he'd be down here."  
  
The young man exhaled and seemed to relax slightly. "Yes, sir. Dr. Jackson is right through there. I'll open the door for you," he added, when he noticed that the door had slid shut again.  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant," Sam said to the young man once he had the door open.  
  
Jack nodded his thanks, and then stepped into the room.  
  
The first thing he came face to face with was some kind of mask. Jack smiled, as he remembered seeing that same mask hanging on the wall in Daniel's previous office at the SGC. As he looked around the room, Jack saw other familiar things of Daniel's.  
  
"They give the man a bigger office, and what does he do? He junks it all up again," Jack commented.  
  
He continued to examine the room and found that along with the ancient artifacts, there was a lot of computer equipment present. The computer stuff seemed entirely out of place among Daniel's artifacts.  
  
"Hey, Danny-boy! Come out, come out wherever you are. We're starving here!" Jack called and stood where he was to wait for the other man to pop out of wherever he'd buried himself.  
  
"Hey, Jack,"  
  
Jack turned to his left to see Daniel crouched behind a row of computers.  
  
"I heard that crack about the mess in here," Daniel continued. "You should be one to talk. I've seen your house, remember?"  
  
"Daniel, what are you doing?"  
  
Daniel shrugged as he got up from the floor. "I'm just messing around with these to see how I can make them better."  
  
"Better how?"  
  
"Oh, you know. ways to make them harder to trace, how to make them run faster, that sort of stuff."  
  
"Pardon me for asking, but aren't you supposed to be working?"  
  
"Jack, this is my job."  
  
"Wait a minute, you mean you're getting paid to mess with computers and hack into databases? What kind of a job is that?"  
  
Jack's voice sounded harsh, but he was smiling. He was extremely happy to see the spark back in Daniel's eyes. It seemed like the man had replaced his old rocks with computers.  
  
"Yes, they do. The Joint Chiefs were a bit concerned about the fact that I could break in to their government databases, since you told me to tell them how I got the information," Daniel sent an accusatory glance his way, but Jack just shrugged it off.  
  
"Anyway, they put me here so I could help them prevent people like me from getting into the databases again."  
  
"The Pentagon has hired hackers to do this sort of thing since computers became widely used back in the 1980s, Jack." Sam added. She turned to Daniel. "Are you happy here? I see you've made the place home."  
  
Daniel looked around with a small smile on his face. "Yeah, it's home, and I am happy to be here. It helps to have all my artifacts back. Thanks for not getting rid of them, Jack."  
  
"Not a problem. I figured you'd want them back sooner or later. I mean, all those years spent digging in the dirt to find that stuff shouldn't go to waste, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Daniel Jackson, why did you not return to archaeology?" Teal'c asked, voicing the question that Jack most wanted answered.  
  
Daniel thought about it for a while, before finally fixing his friend with a steady gaze.  
  
"After my time at the SGC, archaeology wouldn't have been the same. All I learned during my time on SG-1 made the archaeology currently practiced pretty much obsolete, and I couldn't go back to that. This seemed a better option," he replied.  
  
Daniel sighed and Jack saw the slight frown forming on his face. After a few more minutes of silence, Daniel continued.  
  
"I'm still a failure to all of them, especially now. When I got offered this job, it seemed perfect. No one bothers me here, especially the media."  
  
"Why didn't you go back to the SGC?" Sam asked.  
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't offered a job at the SGC."  
  
"If you were to get an offer, would you take it?" Jack asked.  
  
Daniel mulled that over for a minute. "Not right now. I'm happy where I am, Jack."  
  
"Fair enough, but keep it in mind, just in case. Now how about that dinner you said you'd buy us? Carter informs me that you might be making more money than I am, so I want a good dinner."  
  
"Oh, I doubt that I make more than you do, General, but a good dinner it will be. Let me go get my jacket and we'll be on our way."  
  
****  
  
"So tell me, what happened to the SGC? Why are you here?" Daniel asked as the four friends sat at the table of one of D. C's finest restaurants.  
  
"We are here to see you, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c answered. "Rya'c sends his best."  
  
"How is he? I never got the chance to property thank him for all the help he gave me," Daniel said, wishing that he could speak to the young man himself.  
  
"Rya'c is well. I will bring him to Earth on my next trip and we will both come to visit you."  
  
Daniel smiled. "That would be great, Teal'c. I will be looking forward to it. So Jack, why are you here? I mean, it's nice that you've come to see me and all, but I'm sure there's another reason you came halfway across the country, and the galaxy."  
  
Jack nodded and took a sip of his beer, before answering the question.  
  
"We had a meeting with President Sheffield and the Joint Chiefs today to discuss the future of the SGC and the Stargate. Since Maybourne is in prison, Earth's base has been left with no leader."  
  
Daniel saw the hard set to Jack's features and began to think that something had gone wrong. "Don't tell me that some other idiot like Maybourne got command of the SGC?"  
  
Jack's face brightened all of a sudden, and he smiled. "Not unless you consider me an idiot. I've been promoted to Lieutenant General and put in charge of the SGC."  
  
"That's great, Jack. Congratulations!" Daniel said, patting his friend on the back. "What about the off world base, what's going to happen there?"  
  
"That's where I come in," Sam stated. "As of tomorrow, I'll be Brigadier General Cater, in command of the off world base."  
  
Her radiant smile lit up the room, and Daniel couldn't help grinning like an idiot for her. He got up from his chair, went over to her, gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "That's wonderful news, Sam. You deserve it!"  
  
"Hey," Jack pouted. "I got promoted too, you know. I didn't get a hug or a kiss. All I got was a lousy pat on the back."  
  
Daniel turned to Jack, giving the man his most innocent smile and leaned down towards him. "Are you sure you want that, Jack? What would your colleagues think?" he whispered in Jack's ear.  
  
"Shut up, Daniel."  
  
Daniel returned to his chair and regarded his closest friends.  
  
The last six months had been hellish for all of them, but especially for Daniel. He'd been put through the wringer in order to get everything straight so that Maybourne and his accomplices could be brought to justice. At times, the rigorous questioning had left Daniel exhausted, which had brought about the nightmares. His years in prison hadn't been forgotten, nor would they ever be. They would become a part of his life, dictating the way he was to live it from now on. Even through all of the pain, he had been cleared of all charges and officially absolved of any wrong doing. He was free and he was once again able to support himself. He had been given a second chance, and he was willing to use it for all it was worth.  
  
"I propose a toast," Daniel suddenly said, raising his wine glass. The others picked up their glasses and looked at him, waiting for him to speak. "Here is to never giving up, to friends, and to second chances. May we do the best we can with those we're given."  
  
"Here, here," came the reply from the other three occupants of the table. "To second chances."  
  
****  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" JT commented as he noticed the new guy being escorted into the prisoner's common room.  
  
"He's only here for a little while, waiting to be transferred to the federal prison," another of the inmates replied. "He's that Air Force guy that just got convicted of murdering that other Air Force guy a long time ago."  
  
Something about that statement clicked in JT's mind. He narrowed his eyes as he examined the man, who was trying to do his best to stay out of everyone's way. JT made his way over to him, his face showing all of the contempt he felt for the man.  
  
"So you're that ex-General that whacked his colleague, huh?" JT said as he reached the man. "Maybourne, right?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" Maybourne replied.  
  
JT laughed. "No one you need to worry about."  
  
"Why do you care, anyway?" Maybourne asked again, giving JT a look that conveyed the man's despise for him.  
  
"I spent almost twelve years sharing a cell with a man who I knew didn't belong here. He seemed way too nice to be at a place like this, especially for murder. I just recently found out from watching the news that I had been right about him all along." JT paused when Maybourne's eyes widened, as he realized who they were talking about. "That's right, Maybourne, I was Daniel Jackson's cell mate. I saved his ass when your people tried to kill him, and he repaid the favor by saving mine."  
  
JT took a step towards Maybourne, cracking his knuckles. He smiled when Maybourne took an involuntary step back.  
  
"I wouldn't be caught alone in the showers while you're here, if you know what I mean."  
  
JT laughed and left the man standing there, alone, to ponder the many possibilities of life in prison.  
  
THE END  
  
And so concludes my second attempt at SG-1 fanfiction. Thanks for reading this rather drawn out tale. A special thanks to those of you who left reviews. you made my day! 


End file.
